We're better together
by Heythereimtaylor
Summary: Austin and Ally finally reunite after 3 years, but will they be able to overcome the new obstacles from Austins fame?  RATED M JUST TO BE SAFE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Didn't you hear me the first time Dallas? We're done! It's OVER!" Ally screamed, tears threatening to fall at any second. She violently pressed 'end' and threw her phone on her bed. Within a few second her phone vibrated. She read the screen: "What the hell were you thinking Ally, you little whore. No one ends it with me! Just you wait and see, you'll regret this!" Obviously it was Dallas, so she just sat her phone back down. She turned on her TV, finding pictures of Austin Moon hanging out on a beach. The headlines read: Pop Star Austin Moon enjoys a well-needed vaca in the Bahamas. Ally use to be really close to Austin, believe it or not. Actually, she had a major crush on him. At the end of their freshman year, Austins music career took off and he signed with , moving to Georgia. She hadn't seen him since. She picked up her phone and texted her best friend, Trish, asking if she could come 'round. Of course she said yes, so she put on her regular outfit (skirt and a dressy shirt), grabbed an umbrella, and ran out the door. Ally thought it was weird raining this hard in Miami. Trish lived only a block away, so to pass time she sang 'Better Together' to herself. She made it past her neighbors house when someone grabbed her by the hair and slammed her to the floor. When her smashed against the concrete, blood went everywhere. When she looked up and saw Dallas face, her heart sank deep in her chest. "Dallas, what the hell are y-you doing!" Ally squeaked, she was scared. He kicked her hard in the ribs. "What the fuck are you doing? Ending it with me, bitch..." Her legs were throbbing, and she could already feel bruises forming all over. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "Please Dallas, j-just leave m-me alone," she begged. He kicked her in the face one last time and just walked away. Ally used her neighbors mailbox to help her stand up. It stopped raining, so she just left her destroyed umbrella next to her puddle of blood. Her legs felt like a thousand pounds, and it hurt to breath, but she was scared to stop or even turn around, incase he decided he wasn't done with her. She was determined to make it to Trish's... it was just around the corner. Just then a nice car drove by, she figured it was Dallases, so she squinted her eyes. It splashed a puddle on her, drenching her clothes. The weight of the heavy clothes was too much to bear, and she collapsed to the ground. She heard the tires squeal and a door open. She saw a boy run towards her. "Oh God mom, she's bleeding!" He yelled. Just then another car door opened. "DONT JUST STAND THERE! PUT HER IN THE CAR!" Before the lady finished the sentence, you could feel the boys muscular arms underneath your beaten body. "Mom, we need to get her to the hospital." She knew that voice, she just couldn't put a name or a face to this voice. Ally's head started pounding, her vision blurry. She wanted to thank him, for saving her, but she was too weak to talk. "You're gonna be okay Ally, don't worry," he said while holding her hand in his. How did he know her name? Ally felt this boys leg shake, which made her more scared. She finally got an idea of who this boy was, then everything went black.

**Hey, its Taylor! I hope you guys liked the first part of my Auslly Love Story, Im not exactly sure what their 'name' is yet... But, I wrote this today during Worlds 1900, so it probably isnt the best. I have like, the whole story thought out in my head! I'm really excited, cause there's gonna be like, over 100 'chapters/ part'! 3 Okay, now I'll only post the next chapter IF and only IF I get 5 reviews. #Leggoo!**

**(Follow me for even MORE info on my fanfics... DisneyTales_Tay)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS, ITS TAYLOR ;) Hahaa, well, I gave in and decided to post part 2 of my Auslly story! I'm so excited from the already positive feedback! You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! I'll answer to every single one of them (as long as they aint annonymous!) Okay, time for you guys to decide! I need a song for a 'special' moment (probably not what you guys are expecting though!) I need you to pick between these songs.**

***NOT A LOVE SONG* or *BETTER TOGETHER* :) Leave your option in the reviews and why. VOTING ENDS 2/19/12! GO! (And byee)**

Ally woke up to the sound of beeping and stiff arms. She opened her eyes, but the room was so white that it temporarily blinded her. When Ally's eyes finally adjusted, she was confused. What were all these flowers and cards doing around her bed, and why was she in the hospital.

"Hey Alls," said a familiar voice. Ally jumped because she didn't realize someone was in the room with her. She looked to her right and saw a familiar face with kind, brown eyes and blond hair that flops just the right way (**). After a few seconds, it registered in her mind who it was. It was Austin Moon. He came back, but why?

"Ally?" He said again. He waved his hand in front of her face. Did she really think about it that long?

"H-hey Austin," her voice cracked. She hasn't had anything to drink since yesterday.

"I know we haven't talked in a while, and I never thought that if we ever got back together that we'd be in this situation, but what happened to you before my mom accidently splashed you?" Austin asked, stroking the side rail of her hospital bed.

Before the sentance was even finished, the flashback of yesterday hit Ally like a ton of bricks. Dallas smashing your head on the floor, him kicking you, the pain. She began to cry in to her hands.

"It was my boyfr- ex boyfriend. He hates me! I dumped him, and I guess he didn't like it, 'cause he did this to me," Ally said, tears still flowing freely from her eyes. She wiped her eyes with her bare arm and looked at Austin. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be on a vacation in the Bahamas?"

Austin let out a small laugh. "That's just false information my team gives so the paparazzi and crazy fangirls think I'm there, when I'm really here enjoying myself with you." Austins face turned red, and he immediately stood up. _He didn't mean to say that, did he? _Ally thought to herself _I mean, he IS Austin Moon. He could get any girl he wants. He couldn't have possibly meant it the way I just took it._

"About Dallas," Austin started. Ally looked up, tears already welling up in her eyes. "He stopped by and left you these." He handed her a card, flowers, and a teddy bear.

Ally read the card out loud, "Dear Ally, I love you sooo much! Get better soon babe ;) Love, the best boyfriend ever, Dallas. xoxo" Ally can't even believe what she read. She's so angry, that she tears the card to shreads and throws the bear and flowers in the trash.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Ally said after noticing Austins 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-her' look. She then began to nonchalantly chew on her hair, causing Austin to smile. _Now there's the Ally I know, _he thought to himself.

"You don't have to stay either Austin," she said, but he just shook his head and sat in the chair beside her bed. "No, we have a lot of catching up to do," he said with a smile on his face. Ally couldn't help but smile. She really missed his smile.

The two of them started making small talk, but it turned into a real conversation... just like the ones they had back during their freshman year. Ally never thought that talking to Austin after being away from each other for so long would be so easy. Ally told him everything about her and Ryan and he told her everything about his ex girlfriend, Elizabeth.

"Was she abusive?" Ally laughed, obviously making a joke about Dallas. "Nah, she wasn't like that, she was just a whore and cheated on me with loads of guys. So, I kinda know how you feel, except not really." Ally couldn't help but laugh, he's such an idiot!

Austin stood up from his chair and stretched. "I'm getting thirsty. I'm gonna go grab a coke, do you want anything Alls?" She loved it when he called her Alls, he wouldn't let anybody else call her that, not since he left.

"Sure," Ally said. Austin nodded and smiled as he headed out the door. Ally grabbed her songbook that was sitting next to her and hugged it tight. _Austin Moon is getting me a coke. _Ally thought and laughed to herself. Just the thought of it sounded ridiculous and so unreal.

There was a knock on the door, so Ally tried her best to sit up. The door cracked open, and she heard someone say Hey. She looked and saw Dallas. Her heart sank and dhe couldn't speak. He walked in casually and sat down beside Ally.

"Hey," Dallas said as if nothing had happened. Ally looked away, she couldn't believe what was going on. "C'mon babe, don't do this to me. You and I both know that you deserved what you got."

Ally's mouth gaped open. She found whatever strength she had in her and slapped him across the face. As soon as Ally did that, she realized how bad of an idea that was. Anger flushed across his face as both of his hands made his way around her neck.

Ally regretted ever falling for him. She struggled to breath, and she could feel the tears roll off of her face. This wasn't the Dallas she knew. _Well, this is the end of Ally Dawson, _Ally thought to herself. _If only I could've kept my mouth shut._

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" **

Ally looked up, and despite the situation she was in, a smile broke across her face. Austin was standing there, in a puddle of the Coca-Cola he threw to the ground, and he was clearly pissed off.

Dallas still kept hold of Ally, he wasn't choking her, but he wasn't gonna let loose of his grip either. "Dude, try and stop me," he said as he begun to shake the already fragile Ally violently. Austin couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to Dallas and punched him right in the nose. Blood flew everywhere as Dallas fell to the floor, releasing Ally from his grasp.

Austin stepped over the half concious Dallas, and helped Ally get back on the bed. Ally was struggling to breath and she was gasping for air. Austin could already see bruises forming on his knuckle and on Allys neck.

A nurse finally showed up, and escorted Dallas away from the hospital. But before he left, he turned toward Ally and said "You'll get what you deserve bitch." That took Ally off guard, and she collapsed into her pillow, crying. Austin took her hand and stroked her knuckles for comfort. She missed Austin being around, and Austin secretly missed her too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Taylor here! Umm, I just posted part/chapter about 15 minutes ago, and I got inspired! So I decided to keep writing and just insert the songs on Sunday after voting:) Please, keep reviewing and thank you guys so much for reading! 3**

It was morning and Ally woke up from the sun shining through the window. She stretched the best she could with her bruises, but she decided it was best if she just kept her movements to a minimum. She felt something stiff on her forehead, it was a yellow sticky note.

_Alls, sorry I left you this morning... I feel really bad about that, and I swear I'll make it up to you later. I had to run a couple of errands for my mommy! Be back soon! -Austin :)_

Ally was falling for him again, she knew it and couldn't help it. She flipped on the YV and begun watching Big Time Rush. She sat back and wondered if Austin felt the same back, but she immediately put that thought aside. Them being complete opposites and the condition she's in are probably complete turn-offs. She looked at the small, now crumpled, sticky note and started smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" A familiar voice said. Ally snapped out of her trance. "DAD!" She said. She was so glad to see him, she hadn't seen or talked to him a day before her and Dallases 'encounter'.

Ally started to explain what happened, but he assured her that Austin already filled him in this morning. So to kill time, they both talked and listened to music. Ally had headphones in when Austin walked through the door. Her dad felt awkward, so he excused himself to get a coffee.

"Are you listenin' to me in those headphone?" Austin joked. Ally blushed. "Actuially, I was..." she admitted. "Come listen!" She jestured to the bed. Austin sat down next to her and gave her a look that made it hard to tell what he was thinking. He put the headphones in and begun to sing.

_**Like the waves need the sand to crash on,**_

_**like the sun needs the world to shine on.**_

_**You're the bright side of every day,**_

_**me without you just isn't the same.**_

Ally looks up and finds that Austin's already looking at her. They stare in eachothers eyes for a few moments, then it happens in a flash. Austin slowly lean in to kiss Ally, his soft lips meet hers.

***COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH***

Ally pulls away to find that the coughing is coming from her nurse with her release papers and medication. Austin obviously didn't want this moment to end, because he just ignored the nurse and continued to kiss her. She pushed him off.

"Ally, you're free to go home," she smiled a forced smile. "Just take these release forms to the receptionist at the front desk and you'll be able to pick up your pain killers from her." She left.

"Finally. Alone." Austin sighed. The laughed and Austin leaned in to kiss Ally again, this time more passionately. Ally took Austin's hand in hers, and he intertwined their fingers. This moment belonged to them, and for a split moment, Ally forgot everything that had happened. She could feel herself smiling mid-kiss. Austin felt it, and smiled too.

Austin stops kissing Ally, and leans his forehead against hers. "You know Alls, I never meant to leave you," he whispers, still holding her hand. Ally felt tears threatening to fall. "I know Austin." Ally said

Austin sat down on the bed and slapped his hand to his forehead. "If I never would've left you, Dallas never would've done this. I wouldn't have let him." Ally heard the hurt in his voice. "Its not your fault Austin," Ally said, offering him a small smile.

"I should pack up all this stuff and get home, I guess." Ally said, trying to put Dallas in the back of her mind. "Here, let me help," Austin said, no longer sad. He and Allys dad carry everything, leaving Ally to wait in the waiting room. Austin had packed everything in Lesters car. "Austin," Lester said. Austin nodded. "Take care of my daughter." "Will do sir," Austin said .

It's hard walking to Austins car, but Ally managaes, along with Austins help. The drive home is long, and silent.

"So now what?" Ally asks, looking at her feet. "I don't feel safe without you." She let the tears roll freely. "Well, I'm supposed to be doing a few concerts down at Disney World, so I'll have to leave for a week," Austin said, hurt clearly present in his voice.

Ally pulls him in for a hug, and she doesn't want to let go. He kisses her forehead and whispers "I'll be back." Ally can't help but laugh cause he said it in a dorky Terminator voice.

As he walks away the grip on their hands got loose, and Ally's hands fall to her side. She runs inside, fighting back the tears.

**Oh man, Austins leaving for a while :( Wonder what'll happen? ;) Haha, guess you'll have to come back and find out! Sorry that this chapter's kinda slow, but I promise I'll make up for it in the next 2 chapters! Don't forget to review though, cause I'll try and reply to all of them! Thanks again you guys! I appreciate all of you! -Taylor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo, I gave in and posted Chapter 3, I couldn't help it. But thats not really what I was using the songs for, so its all good! I'm actually using one of them in this song! Now, I did a vote on twitter too, ao thats how I got the answer. The winner? BETTER TOGETHER! Follow me DisneyTales_Tay for more inside info on my fanfictions :) 3**

When Ally ran inside, she found Trish, Dez, and her Dad to welcome her back. She ran past them and to her room. She just wasn't in the mood to celebrate, not without Austin.

She heard footsteps, and wiped her tears really fast. It was Trish. "Hey Ally, sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital, your dad said it would scare me if I saw you in the state you were in." She really didn't care if Trish was there.

"Its alright Trish, Austin was there anyways," Ally said. Trish looked confused. "Austin who?" she asked. "Austin Moon, come on, don't say you can't remember him." Ally said. Trish started laughing. "Did they give you drugs while you were there? Austin left us a long time ago and he's on vacation in the Bahamas!"

"Look Trish, I'm being dead serious! He found me on the street and if it wasn't for him Dal-" She stopped. She couldn't say his name, not without getting sick to her stomach. "I appreciate everything you guys've done, but could you tell them to go?" Ally said. She rolled into bed and cried into her pillow. Trish left.

After three hours of crying, Allys eyes got sore. She needed a distraction, so she turned on the TV.

_**There's no way I can make it without you,**_

_**do it without you,**_

_**be here without you.**_

She stares at the TV, wondering if he misses her as much as she missed him. Allys eyes well up again, but she couldn't turn it off.

Everyday for the next month is the same for Ally, she gets up, goes to school, comes home, and cries herself to sleep. This is what a month of no Austin does to her.

_Maybe he's not the Austin she thought he was. _Ally thought. _Maybe he's a jerk who thinks just because he's a superstar he can blow off girls like its nothing._

_***Hey, **_

_**I will alway stay by your side forever,**_

_**cause we're better together.***_

Ally looked around confused, where was the music coming from? Her phone started vibrating, and she figures Austin changed her ringtone. Its a text message.

Her heart stops. _What if its Austin? What do I do? Do I reply back? Should I just ignore him like he ignored me? _She stopped arguing in her head, and opened the text.

_'Alls, its Austin. I'm back in town now! Sorry i didn't get ahold of you until now, I totally forgot I had your number in my phone! See you soon love! -Austin xoxo'_

Allys heart began beating fast, and she felt her lips crack into a huge smile on her face! It's like the last month of her life has been erased by one little text message. She tried to play cool, and texted back.

_'Austin, looking forward to seeing you! I cant wait! -Ally ;)'_

Ally had so many questions she wanted to ask, like why did he go for a month when he said a week? She quickly put that thought aside because she didn't care anymore, AUSTINS COMING HOME!

Three days had past. Ally got home and her dad told her dress nice because someone wa coming over for dinner. Ally put on a navy blue polka dot tank top, a grey lacey jacket, and short shorts. She curled her hair and put it half up-half down. She put on eyeliner, grabbed her phone, and ran downstairs.

Ally wanted this dinner to end quickly, just incase Austin decided to call. Her phone rang, but it was a private number. She answered anyways.

"Hello?" She says, she secretly feared it was Dallas. "Heey pretty lady," Austin said in a funny voice. She broke into a smile again.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Oh nothing, I'm finally in town, but I have to go to this dinner. I really want to see you though"

Just then the doorbell rang. "Hold on Austin, theres someone at the door." Ally opened the door, phone still to her ear. The person turns around, holding a phone to his ear. Ally froze.

"Surpriseeee!" Austin said. Ally was still in shock. "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He asked laughing, cause he was still talking n the phone even though they're standing infront on eachother. "Oh yeah! Do you wanna come in?" She asked, still talking into the phone.

They realized how stupid they were and hung up the phones. Austin pulled Ally in for a hug. "I'm happy to see you," he says. "Yeah," Ally says. "Me too."

**Wow, 2 chapters in one day. Thats gotta be some kind of record! And guess what you guys... its only 11:40 am! :) I'm on a rooooll! 3 Anyways, please review ! :) -Taylor**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the outfit she's wearing by the way, I got a lot of questions about it... ****.com/austin_ally_clothes/set?id=44004285****) I made it myself too! lolol 3**

"Looks like our dinner guest is here," Ally's dad said. She didn't question how he got Austin here, she was just so happy. Austin pulls out your chair an you sit in it, then he sat right next to Ally. Ally's dad leaves.

"Dad where are you go-" Austin cut her off by kissing her, and then she realized he was supposed to leave. His lips were so soft, and they made her realize just how much she missed him.

Austin pulls away and leans back in the chair. "You have no idea how amazing that felt after so long!" He said. "Elizabeth has been bugging me to no end with her attention seeking."

"Elizabeth?" Ally said in an angry voice. "So thats what you've been doing for the past month while I was here crying my heart out over you?" By this point Ally was standing up.

Austin took her hand. "Relax Alls. Yes, I was with Elizabeth, but she tried commiting suicide after I told her I was in love with someone else."

A smile broke her face and her eyes lit up. "You love someone else?" She asked. "Pfft, yeah," he said. "Selena Gomez." She laughed and playfully pushed him. "Ally, you know its you! I've done nothing but drove myself crazy thinking about you."

Over dinner, Austin told Ally about Elizabeth and his concerts, and Ally told him all the pain and suffering she went through in the one month. After dinner, Ally asked if he wanted desert.

"I think I'll take my desert upstairs," he said with a wink. Ally couldn't help but laugh, and she was about to take him up on that offer, but she realized her dad was still here. "Please? We'll be extra quiet." he said with the puppy dog look. Ally laughs. "I don't think you'll be able to be quiet when i've got my hands all over ya." _That sounded waay better than I thought it would, _Ally thought. "Don't tease me like that," Austin moaned.

"Grab you're coat Ally," Austin said grabbing his keys. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Space Nightclub," he says, excitement clearly present in his voice.

Ally wasn't excited at all. Space Nightclub was where Dallas asked her to be his girlfriend and the last place they went together before the break up.

"You don't wanna go," Austin said because she hesitated. "Oh no Austin, I do. But..." He cuts her off with a hug. Austin knew what she was going to say. "I completely understand Ally."

Ally felt bad about saying know, so she breaks free from his grasp and grabs her coat. "You know what, I'm over Dallas anyways. Lets go!" She says in a rush. "No Ally, we can just stay here." Ally walked up to him. "Austin, I'm fine. As long as I'm with you," she said in a flirty voice. Austins eyes lit up. "Well, what are we still doing here then!" He said, grabbing her by the arm and running out the door.

* * *

><p>Space Nightclub was 15 minutes away from Ally's house, and on the car ride there, Austin held Ally's hand the whole time.<p>

"You know, we don't _have_ to go clubbing tonight," he says, reassuring Ally.

Ally didn't want to ruin the night he planned for the both of them. "No Austin, its fine. As long as you swear you won't leave for another girl," she teased. "Yeah, this is coming from the beautiful girl that every boy would kill to have." He said, leaning over to give her a kiss.

He stopped the car and kissed her some more. He leaned his chair all the way back, and Ally climbed over on to his lap. She had her hands wrapped around his neck, his were around her waist. She kissed his lips, his neck, and took off his shirt.

"Are we seriously gonna do this here? In my brand new car?" He asked. "Is that complaining I hear? Cause I can stop, if you want?" Ally asked. "I'm not complai- actually just keep going, and I'll keep my mouth shut." Austin said in a rush.

He took off Allys tank top and started kissing her lips, neck, shoulder, chest. There was a tap on the window. Austin forgot that they both were topless, so he rolled down the window.

"Hey Austin, is everything oka- hi Ally!" Dez said. Austin rolled his eyes. "Dez, you are such a boner killer." Ally couldn't help but laugh. She put her shirt back on and climbed back in her seat. "Sorry man, I was taking Trish to her new job at Space Nightclub, and I saw your car and worried." Dez apologized. "Its cool man," Austin said putting his shirt back on. The four of them walked in to Space Nightclub, ready to party.

**Sorry this took so long. The new Austin & Ally was on, and I couldn't help but watch! (Their slow dancing was precious, and I'm a big Auslly supporter, but I was happy that Dallas didn't dance because he couldn't, not cause he didn't like her.) Leave me a review, and tell me what you think so far. (Especially about that **_**ALMOST **_**Auslly moment in the car!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, about the last chapter. I realize it sounded like Dez already knew about Austins return... In a previous chapter, I wrote about them reuniting a little bit, but it got cut out.. Sorry. Well, here's chapter six.**

* * *

><p>As usual, the club is packed. Austin and Ally walk in hand in hand, Dez and Trish following close behind. Austin didn't even bother to disguise who he is, the club is so full for anyone to notice who's there and who isn't.<p>

Dez and Trish get lost in the crowd, but Austin and Ally made their way back to the bar. Austin orders her a coke with lemon, and one for himself. Austin refuses to let go of Ally's hand, he's scare if she gets away she won't come back.

They're both unaware that Dallas is in the club too. He's standing in the corner staring at Ally and glaring at Austin. He's alone and has his hood up, so no one really takes notice to him.

Austin gets asked to dance by tons of girls, but he refuses. "Austin, just go, I'll be right here when you get back," Ally said. He just shook his head, put her drink down, and drug her on the floor.

"A Billion Hits" comes on and he lets out a huge sigh. "Well, wonder who the sexy beast is singing this song?" Ally asks. He laughs and kisses her forehead. He's got his hands on her waist while he dances against him. Ally turns and kisses Austin, as if no one else is around.

Austin kissing Ally really made Ally upset, so he walks over to Ally's drink and pour a powder in it. He looks up to see the couple coming back, so he takes off running.

They were both laughing and thirsty, so they finish their drinks and head back the dance floor. All of a sudden the room started spinning, and Ally felt dizzy.

"Austin, can we go outside?" Ally asked. "I-I need some fresh air." With that, Austin grabs her hand tight and leads her to the door. Outside, Ally collapses on a bench and starts laughing.

Austin doesn't think anything of it, he thinks Ally just picked up someones alcoholic drink instead of her coke. But thats not what happened. Ally can't move on her own, finds it hard to talk, and everything is _still_ spinning!

"You're such a drunken mess Ally," he said with a laugh while sitting her up right. Just then his phone rings. "Oh hey Dez," he said walking around the corner.

Someone comes up to her, but she thinks its Austin. "Hey baby," Dallas said. "Lets go back to my place for... for a little fun." He picks her up and puts her in his car.

Austin hangs up the phone, and sees Dallas pull away in his car, not knowing Ally's in the back seat. He walks back to the bench to find Ally missing, and puts the two twogether. "Awh, shit!" he says, dialing Ally's number.

Ally's phone rings, but she can't answer it. Dallas reaches into her purse and answers it. "**ALLY? ALLY, CAN YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE TALK TO ME ALLS!" **Ally can hear Austin crying, then realizing she's been tricked, starts to cry too.

"Don't worry Austin," Dallas said with a smirk. "She's with me now, and I'm gonna show her a good time tonight."

"**AYE, YOU LEAVE ALLY THE FUCK ALONE!" **Austin screams. "Lay a damn finger on her, and I'll fucking kill you."

Ryan laughs. "Can you hear this? Your boyfriend is so pathetic," He says to Ally. Ally begun to cry even harder now. "I'm gonna fucking kill you Da-" Dallas hung up the phone before he could finish.

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't really the best out of them all. I'm suffering from writers block right now... but I wanted to upload another chapter for you guys, cause I **_**HATE **_**making people wait. Uhm, I have to do a disclaimer type thing right now. Next chapter isn't going to be "kid friendly". And I don't own Austin & Ally, all righs go to Disney Channel. Thanks, and don't forget to review.! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't really like stopping y'all at the beginning, but I think this is important. I just wanted to give a shout out and thanks to **_**'ctiger' **_**She's been here since the beginning, and I just want to thank you for the reviews and for just reading my story all together! I really appreciate it, so thanks! Anywhoooo, on to Chapter 7! 3**

Ally wakes up in severe pain, bruises all over her body. She tries to move, but each of het arms and legs are tied to a bed post, and she's bleeding at the wrists. Her head is still spinning, so she can barely make out where she is.

She hears footsteps. "Well, well, well. Looks like the little whore is awake. Did you enjoy dancing all over your boyfriend at Space Nightclub?" Ally immediately knew who it was, and where she is.

"Dallas, please just let me go!" She pleads. "I was wrong! I should never have ended it with you. Just please Dallas, don't hurt me." He thinks about it and slaps her hard around the face.

Tears begun flowing from her face and he punches her in the nose. "Water works aint gonna cut it here Ally." Ally started crying harder, so he punched her stomach. "I said to shut the fuck up."

Dallas kneels down, grabs Ally's phone, and dials Austin. "Tell him where you are, and I'll kill both of you," he threatens. He puts the phone to her ear.

"Ally," Austin exclaims. "Oh thank God you're okay!" The sound of his voice made a small smile break across Allys face. "Ally, can you please tell me where you are?"

Ally's smile dropped. "Austin, I-I can't move. And I-I can't tell you where I am, but I'm in so much pain right now! Please help! Before he hurts me!"

Dallas puts the phone to his ear. "Don't worry dude, your girlfriend is perfectly fine. She'll be even better once I get my hands on her!"

"I will find you," Austin said, anger clearly present in his voice. "Believe me, I will. I love Ally and she loves me. Get the fuck over it man, move on. She doesn't want you ba-" Dallas smashes the phone.

There was an awkard pause. "How about some music for this" Dallas asks. "For what?" She asked, trying to stall what she already knew was coming.

"Don't play stupid you dumb bitch," Dallas said smacking her round the face. "You and I both know you want this as much as I do." He reaches for his IPod on the dock and presses play. "Not A Love Song" begins to play, and Ally cries like crazy.

He reaches his hand up her shirt and removes her jacket. She tries with all the strenght she can muster up to fight back, but she just can't. She's bawling like a baby when he gets it and the tank top off. He starts kissing her.

He slowly moves his hands down her jeans, and she yells at him every cuss word she knows, only to get punched in the face. She screams in severe pain, mainly hoping the neighbors would hear. All she could do was think about Austin, and she begun to cry more.

"Maybe Austin should here this," Dallas said, ringing him on his phone. He answers, and sits the phone by Ally on speaker.

"Ally, whats going on?" Austin asks. All he can here are her cries and her cussing and a few moans from Dallas.

As Dallas takes off her underwear, he makes a remark about them so Austin will know whats gonna happen next.

Ally let out a huge scream as Dallas got on top of her and repeatedly raped her.

Austin breaks down crying and hangs up. For the whol 43 minute ordeal, all Ally can do is cry and think of Austin.

Finally, Dallas gets off of her and slaps her for nothing. Ally cusses him some more, and he takes a plastic baseball bat and bashes her in the head repeatedly. Everything goes black.

**Oooh, what do you thinks gonna happen next? Well, i guess you'll have to come back tomorrow and find out! OOOH, I almost forgot! The BEST thing just happened to me. I called into Radio Disney to request Ross Lynch's 'A Billion Hits' and HE ANSWERED THE PHONE! He talked to me for a WHOLE 60 SECONDS! He even said my name and state (West Virginia) over the air! God, I almost peed myself! 3 Well, thats all folks. G'nite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm still in shock that I actually talked to Ross Lynch last night... (Ross Lynch plays Austin on the TV show Austin & Ally, for some of you who may not know). Anywhooo this is a very short chapter, but no worries! I wrote about 5 chapters in my Words 1900 block class, so I'll be posting ALL OF THEM! Talk about a treat! 3**

Ally woke up in extreme pain, still tied to bedposts. Her wrists are numb from the pain of the rope burn. Her body is abused, battered, and bruised. _Atleast he had the smallest bit of respect to put my clothes back on, _Ally though. They were ripped, and weren't doing a good job covering her.

She could finally see properly and move. She looked around, realizing where she was in Dallas' bedroom. Ally turned her head to the right to see a picture of her and him on his bedstand, that day back at the mall, where they had their first kiss. She begun to cry.

All of a sudden she heard screaming. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE DALLAS?" She could clearly tell it was Austin.

"Austin?" Ally barely manages to say. She started yelling his name, her voice getting louder and louder. "AUSTIN, AUSTIN, AUUUSTIIIIIIN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, silently praying to God that he hears her.

_**SMASH! **_Everything went silent. Ally started panicking, her heart rate beats faster and faster. "AUSTIIIIIIIINNNN!" Ally began crying because she thought Dallas knocked him out.

She can hear someone coming up the stairs. Ally thinks its Dalla coming to rape her again. The door handle slowly wiggles, and a lump forms in Ally's throat.

The door opens, and the person who looks at her all battered and bloodied... is Austin.

He drops to his knees the moment he sees you and began crying into his hands. Just the sight of Austin, being as big and strong looking, crying makes Ally cry too.

After 6 minutes of crying, Austin gets up and walks over to her. He had so much he wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't get the words out.

He unties her wrists and ankels. He wraps his jacket around her, and she offers him a small smile. Ally wanted out of here, she just wanted to erase the past 12 hours from her mind all together. She tries to stand up, but her legs give out, and she just melts into Austin, tears rolling down her face.

"Ally," he says. She didn't look up, so he put his finger under her chin and tips her head up. It finally sinks in, how badly Dallas has ruined Ally, and he pulls her closer to him. Ally didn't care that it hurt, she just wants to be safe.

"How did you find me?" Ally choked, not even looking up at Austin.

"I asked your dad and Trish where he lived."

Ally just started crying more. Her dad, how was he gonna react to all of this? And Trish, she just couldn't face them, not yet.

"Lets just get out of here," Austin says, breaking the silence. "I called the police about Dallas, so don't worry about him anymore." Austin scoops Ally up into his arms.

Ally looked up to see Austin. She can easily tell that the sight of her is heart breaking. She felt awful. He takes her outside and into his car.

**Four more parts coming today ;) Stay tuned and don't forget to review! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another short chapter. Sorry again guys. They'll get longer, and plus I already have this whole story planned out, its just getting the ideas on the paper (or word document? lol) Theres gonna be waaay more than 100 chapters. :) Chapter 8! #Leggooo!**

Austin sits Ally in the passenger seat and buckles her belt for her. He jumps into the driver seat and starts the car.

10 minutes of the car ride was silent. Austin couldn't make out if this was his fault or not, and Ally just couldn't bring herself to talk. She felt so dirty, and wanted to go home and wash up.

Austin flicked on the radio, and Not A Love Song was playing. Ally immediately froze. She put her hands over her ears and started crying. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! PLEASE!"

He immediately turned it off and put his hand on her shoulder. Ally flinched and pushed him off of her. "**Get. Off. Me.**" Austin was heartbroken, but he understood.

"Okay, so we're going to the police station and telling them everything, okay?" Austin said rather than ask.

"WHAT? NO!" Ally screamed. "I need to go home and wash up. Look at me Austin, and I mean fucking look at me." She starting crying again.

Austin couldn't bring himself to look at her. It hurt too much seeing the girl he loved in so much pain. He pulled the car over, got out, and walked to Ally's side. He opened the door.

"Ally, this is all my fault," he started. "I never should have taken you to that club, and I will never, EVER let ANYTHING happen to you again, EVER! I am sooooooooo sorry Ally." A tear rolls down his cheek. Ally takes her finger and wipes it away. "Its not your fault."

He climbed back into his seat, and drove Ally to her house. Ally felt comfortable enough to hold his hand, so they did that.

It's 3 am, and Ally's dad was probably asleep. Austin quietly carries her up the stairs and into her room. She begs him to take her to the shower, so he carries her to the bathroom. She gets in the shower, clothes on and all, and just sits there. He waits for you in the bathroom.

Finally Ally gets out of the shower and changes clothes, but she still feels dirty. Austin stands up and apologizes again.

"Austin, seriously, this isn't your fault," she reassures him. He looks so guilty. "Can I get you anything Alls?" He asks. "Food... drink?" Ally was too repulsed to eat or drink. Fear was eating away at Ally's insides, even thought she was at home.

Austin saw the worry on her face. "Do you wants me to stay Alls?' he asks. Ally takes his hands, and leads him to the bed. He sits on the bed, and she sits between his legs, leaning back on him. He takes that as a yes.

Ally closes her eyes as Austin runs his finger up and down the parts of her arms that aren't cut or bruised.

"You know I'm always here for you," he said. Ally didn't say anything, just stared at the TV. Austin was all over the news, so she turned up the volume and listened. Austin listened too.

_"Austin Moon in the Bahamas? Nope, Austin is in Miami living it up with some drama of his own! The teen heart throb was seen earlier at Club Space; swearing, panicking, and shouting out the name 'Ally.' Uh oh! Before anyone could make sense of the whole ordeal, Moon sped off in his car! More on the story-later."_

Ally turned to lay on her side, and Austin did the same. She felt safe because he was so much bigger than she was, she felt protected. He put his arm over her and intertwined his fingers with hers.

_"Hey, I will always stay by your side forever, cause we're better together," _Austin sings as Ally falls asleep. He runs his fingers through her hair. Even though she can't hear him, he talks to her.

"You're so beautiful Alls," he whispers. "I'm so glad I found you. If I ever lost you, I would never forgive myself."

Suddenly Ally wakes up, panicking and gasping for breath.

"Shh, shh. Ally, it was just a dream," Justin whispers. She cries and moves closer to Austin, if thats possible. She lays her head on Austins chest, and falls asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

**A lot of crying in this chapter. I actually kind of feel bad for doing this to Ally! Oh well, onto typing Chapter 10! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! **

Ally woke up to find Austin gone. She starts to panic and fear builds up in her chest. He walks out of her bathroom and sees he panic on her face. "Don't worry Alls, I'm still her," he said. "I just needed a shower." She smiles, and he sits on the bed beside her.

"Alls, I think we should tell your dad today." Ally really didn't want to do that. All she wanted to da was move on and forget that all of this even happened. But she couldn't have the police show up at the door and not explain why they were there.

Ally was expressionless and her heart was in her throat as she walked downstairs to tell her dad. And with Ally's luck, Dez and Trish were already there for some reason. She looked up at Austin, and he gave her a i-didn't-know-i-swear look on his face.

"Guys, w-we need to talk." Trish, Dez, and Lester had a concerned look on their faces, and they sat down. "There's really know easy way to say this Dad." And then **BAM!** The word raped made Ally want to puke. Dez, Trish, and Lester immediately look at Austin.

"Don't look at me!" Austin exclaims. "I love her and wouldn't do _anything _to hurt her!"

Ally sat down and explained all the details to her dad and friends. It was so hard to relive that night. Austin had to leave the room because he just couldn't take it. Ally's dad and Trish burst into tears and hug Ally the moment Austin walks back into the room.

"So if it wasn't for Austin," Dez starts. "You wouldn't be-" he couldn't even finish the sentence, he just put his head in his hands and cried softly. Everyone thanked Austin, and Ally's dad grabbed the phone to call for the police.

Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez head upstairs to Allys room. Trish and Dez go in to give Austin and Ally some alone time.

"Good jobs Alls, you did great down there," Austin said. He leaned in to kiss her, but she jerked away out of reflex.

"I'm sorry Austin," Ally said "But I just-just can't"

He didn't say anything. He was thinking, and then suddenly a smile cracked across his face. He blew her a kiss, and she pretended to catch it and put it on her own lips. Austin busted out laughing. They were interrupted when Trish opened the door.

"Jeesh, are you okay?" She asked. Austin blushes and nods his head. "ALLY THE POLICE ARE COMING ROUND AT 4!" Ally's dad yells. It was only noon. Austin and Ally go into her room and hangs out with them until 4.

4 comes around quicker than they all had hoped. Trish and Dez left a half hour ago, so it was just Austin and Ally.

The police were in the kitchen, and Ally was panicking. "What if Dal- he- told them a different story Austin? What if they think I'm lying? Then what do I do?" She started chewing her hair. Austin grabbed her hand. "I won't let him get away with that Alls," Austin said. "Just be strong." She smiled and walked in.

-The next two hours were bad. Actually, bad is an understatement... they were HORRIBLE! Ally cried, cried, and cried. And just as she predicted, Dallas told them a completely different story. Thank God Austin was there to back her up.

The police got all the information and pictues of her and Austins injuries and they left. Ally and Austin hadn't even noticed his injuries.

The rest of the evening was relaxing. Austins phone rang, it was his *new* manager, Ross. "I should really take this" his said, and headed to the next room. Ally could still hear him though, chrystal clear.

"Yeah, I know Ross, but I'm not gonna leave her! I don't give a fuck about the tour anymore, she needs me!" Hearing Austin say that made her smile grow from ear to ear. But she couldn't do that to Austin. They've been dreaming about his tour sinxe high school. He came back in and sat down.

"Austin, go on tour," Ally said. "I can't be the one stopping you. You've dreamt of this since the 9th grade." Austin gave her a funny look. "Well, I'm not leaving you Alls. I've left you once for music, and that was probably the biggest mistake of my life. I'm never doing that again."

Just then a smile formed on both of their faces. "Why don't you come with me?" Austin asked. Ally looked over to her dad, who was shaking his head no already.

"Give me three good reasons why I can't dad!" Ally said.

He was about to yell at her, but stopped because of the incident and that Austin was there.

"Now's not a good time Ally. Maybe his next tour or something."

Ally stormed off mad with Austin to her room.

"I'm going with you," Ally said, already packing her things.

"But your dad just said no?" Austin questioned, making sure he heard him right.

"I don't care anymore," Austin said. "I'm tired of him babying me and I'm not gonna be seperated from you."

**Cliiiifff haaangeeer! 3 Oooh, what do you think is gonna happen? Leave a review and tell me what you think? Also, I got a really good idea for a fanfiction, but I don't know if I should do it. I was gonna make it in the layout of Ally's song book! What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**My God, a bunch of kids in my Worlds 1900 class didn't know what impaled meant, so here was his definition. "Impaled basically means to get stabbed. Back in these times (referring to the chapter we're on) it was a giant wooden stake shoved up their ass." I love that class.**

**I've been suffering from writers block, so these next 2 chapters may or may not be good. Sorry !**

"I don't want you to get in trouble Alls," Austin said. "You're not coming with me."

Ally really didn't like that Austin was disagreeing with her.

Austin interupted her thinking. "You need your family and friends after everything that's happened this weeked," He said.

Ally just frowned and sat down. "I don't see why you're disagreeing?" She asked. "Cause a few minutes ago, you we're all for it, and I thought you were never gonna leave me?"

Austin was silent, and looked at his feet.

"So, you are leaving me," Ally said quietly, trying to mask the panic in her voice. Austin stood up and hugged her tight.

"I've been thinking Ally," he starts. "Well, you know I love you, but I do have to think about my fans. I can't just stop and cancel 60 shows."

Ally pushed him away and walked to the other side of her room.

"I'm not asking you to," she said, she could feel her voice get louder with every word. "And if you loved me like you said you do, then I don't see what the big problem is!"

He got really mad, so he just locked himself in her bathroom. Ally heard a phone vibrate, and she thought it was hers, but she remembered Dallas smashing it at his place. It was Austins.

She picked up the phone and unlocked the keypad. Instead of finding a text from Dez, which is who she thought it was, she found 10 unread messages from Elizabeth. Ally was in disbelief. She couldn't help but read the first message.

"_Heey Austy-kins! Got the picture ya sent me last night. ;) I seriously can NOT wait to see you either! Xoxo- Elizabeth;)_"

Ally couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart sunk deep into her chest, and she felt a lump form in the back of her throat. Austin wouldn't cheat on her, would he? She felt the tears coming, but she read another one anyways.

"_I miss you too Austy-kins! It seriously feels like half of me is missing! /3 When you get in town, I'll show ya how we do it here in Cali ! Just like last time, but better! ;) xox- Elizabeth_"

Ally's chest tightened up, her hands begun to shake and she dropped his phone. Tears rolled down her face, but her face showed little to no emotion. Just then, Austin walked out of the batroom. He see's his phone on the floor, and Ally's face.

"What exctly did you see on my phone?" He had guilt, pain, and worry was written all over his face.

"I think I've seen enought," Ally said, not even putting an effort to stop her tears.

Austin runs over to her and tries hugging her, but Ally flips out and screams and pushes him away.

"Alls, just please let me explain," he says.

"Don't call me Alls," she snaps flatly.

"Its seriously not what it looks like!" he started. Ally turns away, dry heaving from crying so hard.

"I can't believe I let myself think that you loved me," Ally said, more directed to her than to Austin. "I thought you fucking loved me Austin!" By this point Ally was screaming.

"I do Alls- Ally- but you have to listen to me." He said, his voice is shakey. Ally turns around to face him. "Just pleeease, give me a chance."

Ally sits on the bed as far away from Austin as she can. She listens to his explaination. His voice is shaking, he's scared to lose her. He explains that he did see Elizabeth the day before he came back to Miami, and that they did kiss, but that was all. Now she's blackmailing Austin so he'll be with her instead.

There was an honesty in his voice, so Ally believed him. Besides, she dealed with a crazy ex, and he stuck by her side through all of it. He's relieved that she understands, so he leans in to kiss her. She pulls away again, but this time by choice.

"Are you sure you don't wanna kiss Elizabeth?" Ally asked sarcastically. He pulled an ashamed face and stood up.

"So, about the tour," Austin began. "I don't think you can come." Ally pulled a sour face, and Austin nudged her gently.

"C'mon Alls, you know I'm right," he says. "You've got school, family, friends, your job-" Ally cuts him off.

"I don't care about any of those things, I want to be with you... and only you," Ally whines, pulling the puppy dog face.

"I don't know, I just don't think its a good idea," he says. Ally frowns again.

"When do you leave," Ally asks flatly and quietly.

"Next month," he whispers.

Ally looks at the floor, thinking how she's gonna cope without him again. He lifts her chin up. "I'll be back before you know it Alls," he says and smiles.

**Sorry it took so long, and that it sucked. My friend JUST broke up with her boyfriend so I'm comforting her, and plus Austin & Ally's on TV... so I'm trying to multitask. The next chapters WAY short, and I'll upload it around 10 tonight (5hours) because I'm going to a championship bball game for my old middle school :) Bye (dont forget to review)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back from the game. :) My old middle school won 61 to 30. I've never screamed so loud before in my life. LOL, just kidding. I yelled louder when I went to a Miranda Lambert/Eric Church concert. I'm getting off topic, sorry. Chapter 12, I think? Haha**

The month passed by faster than the two had expected, and it was the last day before Austin left for his tour. He said he was taking her out for a "special day" before he leaves. It was the first time Ally'd been out since the incident, but she pushed that to the back of her mind.

Austin and Ally got to the beach, and Austin gave her a piggy back across the sand to a huge blankey laid down for the both of them.

Austin went to sit Ally down on the blanket, but he tripped and landed on top of her. They gazed into each others eyes, until finally Austin leaned in and kissed Ally.

"You didn't pull away!" Austin said, proud of Ally. She had a huge smile plastered on her face, and he kissed her again.

Austin lays back to look at the stars, and lets out a massive sigh. "I've missed your lips," he said.

"Are ya sure you aren't missing Elizabeths?" Ally asked sarcastically.

Austin ignored her remarked and rolled over so Ally was on top of him. Ally kissed his lips, neck, down to his chest. She stopped and looked around to see if anyone was around, but the beach looks like a ghost town.

Austin rolls back over so he's on the top and in complete control. He kisses Ally crazy on the lips and he moves his way passed her neck and chest. He looks down at her, and Ally knows what he's thinking, he doesn't wanna cross the line.

Ally nods her head. "I think I'm ready," she whispers. He intertwines his fingers with his, and they make love on the beach as the sun sets. ;)

"You never fail to amaze me," Austin says putting his clothes back on.

Ally smiles at him. "So you thought you'd be quiet at my house eh?" she asks. "You were louder than a fucking racecar engine!" They both bust out into laughter.

"Well, it aint my fault. You know how to please me," he said winking. He was expecting a kiss, so Ally leans in to give him one. But, instead of kissing him she pushes him. He laughs, and trips her, and she falls on top of him.

**Uhg, really short chapter guys, sorry. But, I didn't want to leave you guys waiting until tomorrow after school for a new chapter. They'll be better tomorrow, I swear. Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Had a bad day at school, so I get on fanfiction to read my reviews... you guys seriously know how to make a girl smile.**

**I wanna give out a shout out to IlikeLeoHoward for adding me and my story to her favorites. I couldn't even tell you how happy that made me. Like I said, I had a horrible day at school, and that completely changed my mood. Thank you.**

**Also a shout out to ctiger for being the 15th person to review my story. I appreciate it!**

**Chapter 13 :)**

Ally sat there looking up at the sky. She wanted to thank Austin for everything he's done this past month and a half, but she can't seem to form the words. Ally thinks its cute that, even knowing him for three years, he can still make her nervouse.

"Austin," she says touching his hand. "I'll always stay by your side forever, cause we're better together." Ally winked at him, trying not to laugh. He smiles and laughs, & thinks how cute she is for quoting one of his songs.

"But seriously Austin, I love you," Ally says.

Austin face drops. "You're making it so damn hard for me to leave Alls, stop it," he laughes and nudged her arm. "But for the record, I love you too." He picks up a nearby stick and draws a heart in the sand.

Ally lays back and just cuddles with Austin. She could lay there with him forever. She never thought she could feel this way about anyone... ever. There's just something about him. The way he looks at her when she's not looking, the way his hugs make Ally feel safer than the president, the way he can make her laugh like no one else can. Ally didn't see Austin as the same jerk that left 3 years ago, she didn't see him as a mega star either... she saw him as Austin Moon, the boy she met 3 years ago playing drums with corndogs.

Austin plays with Ally's hair while she watches the sunset. His phone vibrates, and Ally knew it cause she felt it. He pulls it out to check it. He rolls his eyes and shoves it back in his pocket.

"Who was that," Ally asked.

"Oh, just Ross," Austin replied casually.

Ally didn't believe him. She grabbed his phone out of the pocket because there was just a tone to his voice that told her something was up/

The text was from Elizabeth.

Austin is looking at you with sad eyes and he was panicking. Ally read the text message and her heart sunk into her chest.

"Why?" Ally asked. Austin could clearly tell she was pissed off.

"Why what?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you say it was from Ross if it was from... her?" Ally said, quite calmly. She couldn't say her name. If she did, the tears would come for sure.

"I didn't want her to ruin tonights mood Alls," he whispered. His voice was shakey. "Read it Ally, she's messing with me."

Ally didn't want to because of what happened last time, but she forced herself.

"_I'll be waiting for ya at the airport Austy-kins. I can't wait to see you! xoxo-Elizabeth_"

Ally was ticked. No, she was more than ticked, she was pissed off to no end. She threw Austins IPhone into the sand.

"Take me home," she said flatly.

"C'mon Alls," Austin begged. "Please don't do this on my last night in Miami."

Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at him in disgust.

"You're texting you ex girlfriend RIGHT after we had fucking sex? While I'm cuddling with you?"

"You're overreacting Ally," Austin started. Ally just cut him off.

"Overreacting my ass. How would you act if I was sitting here texting Dallas!" She raised her voice a little bit before storming off to Austins car. He follows.

"Okay, i'd probably throw a fit too," Austin agrees. "But there's nothing between us! You already know that."

"I'm not the dumb, gullible Ally I was in highschool Austin," Ally said. "Now open the damn door and take me home." He refuses to unlock the car, so Ally just goes back to the blanket.

"I know you aren't Alls, please just listen." Austin begged, making his was to the blanket. Ally clenches her fists together to hold back her rage. She was mad, but she didn't want to overkill it and say thing's she's eventually regret.

Ally closes her eyes tight, fists still clentched with her back away from Austin. "Just tell me the fucking truth Austin, thats all I want, the truth." He tries to take her hand, but she jerks away.

"Okay," Austin says, guilt all over his face and voice. "Elizabeth and I had sex."

Ally tried to mask her pain. "When," she asked, still calm.

"When you were in the hospital, I flew her out here," he said quietly.

Ally's fighting back the tears filling up her eyes. "Take me home," she says through gritted teeth. They both walk to the car.

The ride from the beach to Ally's house was silent. The only thing Ally could think of was that when she wa clinging on to dear life in the hospital, Austin flew out some trashy California girl to have sex with her. The thought of it made Ally sick.

Austin pulled in front of Ally's house. She got out, slamming the car door as hard as she could. He got out and followed her.

"Where the fuck do you think your going, Austy-kins?" Ally screamed, mawking Elizabeth.

He stopped just inches infront of Ally. "So this is it," Austinn says, tears rolling down his face. "This is how we're gonna say goodbye?"

_No, _Ally thought. _This isn't how I want to say goodbye. _Ally wantd to hug him tight and never let go, but the anger just took control of her body.

"You did this to yourself Austin," Ally hissed. She started crying. He took a step towards her, and she tried to push him away, but she collapsed into his arms. She gently pushes him away and opens her house door.

"Bye Alls, I'll miss you," He says, voice shakey and eyes puffy & red.

Ally turns around to face him.

"No you wont," Ally says, her voice cracking from all that crying. "Don't fucking lie to me Austin, you'll be busy with Elizabeth."

He takes another step towards her, so she slams the door behind her. She starts crying again, and she slides down to the floor, crying into her hands.

**Sorry, very sad chapter I know. I was gonna wait until tomorrow to post it, but I don't like keeping people waiting. Two more parts will be up today you guys :) keep those reviews up.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.. I think? Idk, I'm too lazy to check. :P**

Its been 5 days, and Ally has done nothing but layed in her bedroom crying. She's woken up by Trish and her dad with breakfast in bed and a few magazines. The smell of the bacon made Ally sick, so she rushed to the bathroom. Ally felt horrible the rest of the morning, but she needed to get her mind off of Austin.

Ally picks up one of the magazing Trish bought, and Ally opens it to find Austin and a girl with long straight blonde hair. The title reads: "Teen hearthrob spoils a special girlie friend." Ally knew right away it was Elizabeth. She couldn't believe it, gone for a few days and he's already hooked up with that skank.

Ally rips the page out of the magazine and turns on the TV, trying to get her mind off of Austin. Of course, he's on Tv, with footage of him and Elizabeth frolicking on a beach. Her eyes water. She feels sick again, so she rushes to the bathroom.

The next 2 weeks are the same, Ally wakes up sick every morning and she misses school because she misses Austin. Ally picks up her phone to call Austin, but as soon as she hears it ring she clicks cancel. She regrets not saying goodbye properly, but at this point, she doesn't know how she feels. Half of her hates him for lying, while the other half is missing him.

Ally's dad and Trish came intoher room. "Ally, I called Doctor Chestnut to come round to see why you've been sick," Lester says. Just then, a thought crosses Ally's and Trish's mind at the same time.

"NO WAY!" Ally and Trish screamed. Lester caught in quick.

"Was Austin careful Ally," He asked, no anger at all in his voice. "You know.. Uhh, protected?"

Ally blushed, this was NOT a convo she wanted to be having right now. She thought back to when she had sex with Austin, and remembered he forgot to bring the condoms. _Fuck, _Ally thought.

"No," Ally said. She got really nervous and begun chewing on her hair. Lester sat on her bed beside her to try and comfort her.

All of a sudden, Trish's face was pale as if she had seen a ghost. "A-a-Ally," she stammered.

"What Trish," she asked.

"What about that, um, incident... with Dallas?" She asked.

"Oh fuck," Ally said. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK!" Ally screamed. She started crying really hard, she felt so stupid.

Lester stood up. "Well, we'll find out when Dr. Chestnut comes," he said, walking out the door with Trish.

***25 Minutes Later*** ;)

Ally was standing in the bathroom. She couldn't look down at it, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. The pregnancy test was slippery and cold in her hands. Ally walked out of the door.

"Well, are you pregnant?" Trish and Lester ask anxiously.

"The results won't show for another minute," Dr. Chestnut states.

Ally still has her eyes closed. _Just another minute, _Ally thought to herself. She felt so awkward and alone. She ran scenerios throught her head. _Who's the father? If it was Austins, how she tell him? What if it wasn't Austins, then what would she do? Should she get rid of it?_

A minute passed and Ally stares at the bedroom wall. "Let me see!" Trish says, going for the test. "NO!" Ally screams, snatching it away like she would snatch her book away. "I wanna see it first."

"Remember sweetie... pink cross means your pregnant, blue lines mean you're not." Dr. Chestnut reminded.

Ally looks down at the test and says nothing. No facial expression, no movement, nothing. Lester can't take it anymore, so he takes the test out of Ally's hands.

"Well," Trish asks.

"Pink cross," Ally says.

Ally drops her head into her hands and cries, sinking to the floor.

**Oooh, bet you didn't expect THAT to happen! Haha, leave a review and tell me who you think the father is... Dallas or Austin. Also, next chapter is VERY short... Kind of like a filler chapter. Review:) **


	15. Chapter 15

**And my bad day gets worse. My grandma walks in and was like "Would you go to Disney on Ice?" (I live with my grandma, and I'm 14) I say yes and she said... "Well, your dad is going and he got your two sisters tickets and Sydney and Dennis tickets (Dads fiances bestfriends children) but he didn't get you one." So, I don't think I'll be posting another part after this today. Sorry guys. I'll write a bunch at school tomorrow, I swear. Oh, and I changed my mind about the filler, it's gonna be the next one! This is in the format of Ally's Songbook! **

Dear Songbook/Journal/Diary,

I have no idea what to do. I feel like my life is falling apart, and I have no control over it. I just took a pregnancy test... positive. I'm so scared right now, i feel so alone.

I was raped by Dallas about a month ago. The baby could very well be his because he didn't hold back. This is my fault, I don't know how I could have been so stupid and how I didn't see this coming.

But there is a slight upside to this tragedy. Austin and I had sex on the beach 2 weeks ago, and the baby just might be his! Could you imagine though, little Austin babies runnign around the house. Hopefully they'll look just like him; His hair, his eyes, his voice, and hopefully, his confidence.

But there's still two problems... what if the baby isn't Austins, and what if Austin doesn't want me anymore.

What do I do? Do I get an abortion? Do I give it up for adoption? Do I just pretend its Austins? And what about Dallas? How am I going to tell him? I just couldn't even bring myself to tell him, or even look at the child knowing it belonged to Dallas and not Austin.

And then there's Elizabeth. What about her? How will she react to all of this? I wonder if she'll understand, or if she'll go completely bitchy. I don't know. I'm just worried Austin will think I'm a slut for being pregnant, and leave me with his- I mean, the- child and go off and live happily ever after with Elizabeth.

Words alone can't describe how lost, terrified, and confused I am. I'll just have to write a song, thats the only thing that can get all this fuckery off of my mind.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way._

_People are people,_

_And sometimes we change our minds._

_But its killing me to see you go after all this time._

_Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,_

_Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see._

_Cause its tragedy and itll only bring you down,_

_Now I dont know what to be without you around._

_And we know its never simple,_

_Never easy._

_Never a clean break, noone here to save me._

_Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I cant,_

_Breathe, _

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt._

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. _

_But people are people,_

_And sometimes it doesnt work out,_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

_And we know its never simple,_

_Never easy._

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_Youre the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I cant,_

_Breathe, _

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

_Its two a.m._

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know its not easy, _

_Easy for me._

_Its two a.m._

_Feelin like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know this aint easy,_

_Easy for me._

_And we know its never simple,_

_Never easy._

_Never a clean break, noone here to save me._

_Ohhh_

_I cant,_

_Breathe, _

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry (eh eh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry_

**Well, that was actually pretty bad! Haha, but this actually wasn't as easy as I thought it would be! Haha! The song Ally 'wrote' was Breathe by Taylor Swifts. All rights go to Taylor and the rightful owners of the song. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so infuriated right now, that I'm getting so many creative ideas for this story and I wanna write 'em all down! So I'll probably be up to chapter 20 before 10 o'clock tonight! Chapter 16 aka, the filler chapter!**

The next week is a stressful, slow blur. Ally refused to talk to her dad, Trish, and Dez. She also stopped eating properly. She just locks herself away in her room and cries.

What makes it harder is that Austin isn't here to support her through all of this.

Ally slowly sinks into a depression, and in a very low moment, Ally heads to the bathroom. She pulls out a razor she had for emergencies, and slit her wrists. The pain is a relief, and she covers up her wounds with sweatbands.

Ally's laying in her bed watching Victorious, when her dad knocks on her door.

"Ally, sweetie, there's someone here to see you," her dad says in a sing-songy voice. Ally sits up in her bed, hiding her wrists under the covers.

"If its Trish of Dez, tell them to come back later or something," Ally snaps. "I'm not in the mood to see anyone."

Ally waited for her dad to respond.

"No, it's not Trish or Dez," said a voice that Ally has been dying to hear ever since he left.

Austin walks over to her, and places his hand gently over Ally's stomach.

**I bet you didn't expect THAT to happen! Actually, you might have... Shortest. Chapter. In. The. History. Of. Austin. &. Ally. Fan. Fictions. Sorry :( , Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ally pushes his hand off of her. "Don't touch me," she snapped and glared at him.

He was torn to see that she was still pissed at him. Ally couldn't believe Austin thought he could leave and just come back thinking everything would be okay.

Ally know that her friends and dad planned this, and she wasn't mad at the at all because if she hadn't seen Austin, she'd probably be dead from her depression.

However, no matter how glad she was to see Austin, it still doesn't change the fact that he lied to her.

"This _could _be my baby you know," he said matter-of-factly.

Ally looked at him and imagined him being the father of her child. The thought of it made her smile, but then her heart ached as the word 'could' hit her like a ton of bricks.

He walked over and sat on her bed, but Ally kicked him, signaling for him to get off. So, Austin sat on the floor.

"You know," Austin said, playing with the zipper on his jacket. "You can't ignore me forever. You're gonna need me."

"Doesn't change the fact that you lied," Ally snapped. "You can't just waltz in here like everything is fine! I can't even look at you!"

That was the biggest lie Ally's told... ever. Of course Ally wanted to look at him, thats all she's wanted to do for the past few weeks. He's just so perfect, and it amazes Ally that God could make something as amazing as that.

"Well, I'm not leaving until this mess is sorted," Austin said.

"What about your tour," Ally asked

"Well, I've come to realize that you're way more important-"

Ally cut him off. "So important that you lied and cheated?"

Austin rolled his eyes and continued. "...to me and if it means I have to rescheduling shows then I'll do it. I'll do anything for my Ally and Ally-Jr."

Ally resisted the urge to hug him right then and there. Austin picked up the page Ally tore out of the magazine and laughed. Ally got mad. _The fuck is he laughing! _Ally thought.

"Teen hearthrob spoils a special lady friend?" Austin says, shocked. "I didn't take her shopping."

"Then how do you explain the damn picture Austin?" Ally said frustrated.

"I was at the mall shopping with Ross," Austin said. He pointed to a slightly taller guy with straight, blonde hair (;P). "See, thats him right there. When she saw me, she ran up and said hi, and I told her to fuck off."

Ally didn't want to hear any of his bull crap, so she hid underneath the covers. Austin realized she was ignoring her, but he continued talking anyways. Except Ally wasn't ignoring him, she was hanging on to every word that came out of his mouth.

"So I rescheduled 20 shows for the next month and a half," Austin said. "And if I have to reschedule more, I will." He got up off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You have no idea how much pain you put me through," Ally said quietly, coming out from under the covers. Austin knew he was wronge because he pulled that ashamed face.

Ally wanted to stay mad at him, but she really needed him right now. She wanted him so much. Ally grabs his hand. Austin's surprised, but he immediatly intertwines his fingers with hers.

He scoots up on the bed to where he's sittin infront of Ally. He puts his and Ally's locked hands up in front of her face.

"You see this," he said referring to their intertwined hands.

"Yes," Ally said.

"This..." he says. "This is forever."

Ally couldn't take it anymore. She missed him so much, at this point she can hardly control herself. She breaks her hands apart and places them around Austin's neck, kissing him like it would be their last time. Austin smiles mid-kiss, which causes Ally to smile.

"Promise me now Austin that you will never, EVER, hurt me the way you did," Ally whispers, a tear rolling down her face.

Austin looks at her with a smile on his face. He moves a loose strand of hair behind Ally's ear and wipes the tear away with the pad of his thumb. "I promise," he whispers, causing Ally to shiver.

He pulls Ally into a tight hug. She really missed his hugs. She missed feeling safe and secure. It felt so good being in his arms again, the feeling of his soft skin against hers.

"Why do you have these on Alls?" Austin said, breaking away from their hug. "You never wear sweatbands Ally." Before she could say anything, he rips them off of her wrists.

All movement stops, and his breath catches in his throat. "I did that," he whispers. ""Th-this is all my fault." Ally feels ashamed, and doesn't say anything. Austin kisses her forehead and pulls her in for a hug.

Austin takes a big breath, and sighs loudly. "You know that no matter what happens with the... well, you know... I will always stick by your side Alls."

Ally takes a deep breath too. "Even if its not yo-" Ally couldn't finish the question, it was just something she didn't want to ask.

"Yeah," he said. He lifter up their intertwined hands up again to remind Ally of what he just said a few minutes ago.

Ally had a lump in her throat, because if the baby belonged to Austin, it would definitely ruin his career. He's barely 18, and Ally just couldn't do that to him.

"I'm not keeping it if it belongs to, him" Ally says breaking the awkward silence.

"Fine by me," Austin sighs. "But, what if its mine?"

Ally looks up at him. She didn't expect for him to ask that, and she never really put much thought into it.

"Well, uhh... we could... or I could... I don't know," Ally fell silent and begun chewing her hair nervously.

Austin looks to the floor. She knows he won't be able to handle a career and a kid at the same time. All Ally could think of was Austin, and completely forgetting about how she's going to cope with all this.

"I don't know," Ally says again. "What do you think?" Austin looks into Allys eyes, tears threatening to fall. "Well, we don't have to decide just yet." He kissed her head.

Ally's dad had set up a DNA analysis test meeting so Ally could find out who the father of the thing inside her was.

All Ally could think of was the tests, its just something she didn't want to be taking at the moment.

Austin had to give them a strand of his hair and a cotton swab sample from his mouth. The way he flipped out over his hair, you would have thought he was a girl.

Ally laughed. Austin saw her laughing out of the corner of his eyes, and he threw a pillow at her.

"The results will be posted in 3 weels sir," The DNA analysis doctor said to Lester while shaking his hand. He left.

Ally waited until Austin wasn't paying attention to throw the pillow back at him. THUD! The force of the pillow knocked him off of the couch!

Austin got up and had an evil grin on his face. He picked Ally up and threw her onto the couch. He took all the pillows and cushions and puled them on top of her, and he sat on top like a king on a throne.

"So, what do you wanna do today Alls?" Austin asked while squishing Ally.

"I'll let you know when I can breathe," Ally laughed. Austin laughed too and got off. The couple went to the breach to spend the day in the water.

A week had passed, to Ally it seemed like forever. She just wanted to know if Austin was the dad or not. Ally was sitting in Sonic Boom with Austin helping costumers when the phone rang. Lester answered it and Ally tried her hardest to listen.

"Yes this is him... Yes. Yes. No. Yeah sure, we'll be there in about 20 minutes." He hung up the phone.

"Well what's wrong?" Austin and Ally said in unision.

"It was the police," Lester said. "They want you down to the station."

Ally thought to herself. It couldn't be the test results because they said they'd be posted in 3 weeks, not one.

"I'll take her Mr. Dawson," Austin ordered, rather than asked. Lester nodded and took over their shifts. Ally was nervously chewing on her hair the whole car ride there.

When they walked into the station, and lady took Ally into a room, and made Austin sit in the waiting room down the hall. She wanted a video recording of Ally's evidence of what happened the night at Club Space, rather than being in the same room as Dallas.

Ally was relieved she didn't have to go to the trial, but reliving that night wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but way easier when she told her friends and family.

Once they were done the lady led Ally out of the room. She looked over to the left, and through double glass doors, she saw Dallas beinf escorted from a room. She started chewing her hair and froze on the spot.

Dallas spotted Ally through the glass, and sprinteed down the corridoor. The 2 men escorting him weren't expecting that, and were chasing after him. He smashed through the doors, sending glass flying in all directions. The metal door handle flew and stabbed Ally right in the stomache, the impact knocking her to the floor.

Ally almost passed out from the stinging pain she felt in her stomach. Ally could faintly hear Dallas shouting and calling her a liar, but he was the least of her concerns right now.

Next thing Ally knows , Austin is by her side, holding her hand, in an Ambulance. She drifts in and out of concousness and she screams at the sharp pains in her stomach.

"Don't worry Alls, its gonna be alright." Austin said, crying at this point. He was holding her hand really tight. Them, Ally blacked out for good. The machine in the ambulance beeps and flatlines, and Austin screams.

**I know, another cliff hanger. I think this might be the longest one I wrote, and it took me 3 days to do, sorry about that. Oh and another thing, I'm writing another story and the name Ryan is the boy in it... and instead of Dallas, I accidently wrote Ryan. Sorry :x Review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lord, I'm soo sorry I didn't upload yesterday. After that one chapter, I had to leave to go to Disney On Ice. It was amazing, and if it comes to a venue near you... I would totally recommend it. Cause, I'm 14 and I was singing along to all the songs. ;) Any whooo Ch. 18!**

By this point, Austin can't control his tears. He's panicking and shaking like a Chihuahua. One of the medics pulls out the electric shock pads. "1...2...3..." She says. She pushes them on Ally's chest, her body pops up, but then falls back down lifeless. "1...2...3..." She said again, the same thing happens.

Austin is crying even harder now and yelling at the paramedics.

"DO SOMETHING! PLEASE!" He cries. He feels so helpless just sitting there watching the love of his life die.

Austin sits down and puts his face into his hands. "Dear God," He starts. "I know I haven't treated Ally like I should, but I love her. Please don't take her from me." At that every second, the machine started beeping again.

"We got a pulse," the paramedic says.

Austin shoots up to Ally's side, and holds her hand the whole ride to the hospital, and on the way to the operating room. He's forced to wait outside.

* * *

><p>Ally can feel Austins hand in hers. He's at the side of her bed talking to Dez and Trish. Ally can hear them, but she can't open her eyes to see them.<p>

He tells them how she flatlined in the ambulance, how she's doing now, and what the doctors have told him.

A few hours later, Dez and Trish go to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Do you wanna come with us Austin?" Trish asks.

"No," he said. "I think I'll stay here with Alls. I wanna be here when she wakes up."

_Awh, _Ally thought to herself. It was silent for a while, and Ally couldn't help but wonder what Austin was doing. He pulled a chair up to sit by Ally, and stroked her knuckles lightly.

The door opens. "AUSTIN!" a girl screams. He stands up really fast.

"Oh my God Babes, are you okay?" she asked. "I heard you were in the hospital."

Ally concentrates on the conversation, trying hard to match up the voice with a face.

"Elizabeth," Austin sighs in frustration. "Just please get out of here."

"I just wanted to make sure my Austy-kinz was okay," he says innocently.

Ally can't believe it. Elizabeth was here? She tried screaming at Austin, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Well, I'm fine now that I know Alls is better," he said. "Now get the fuck out of here incase she wakes up!"

Ally was beyond pissed now. It sounded like Austin was trying to hide something.

"But baby," she whines in a seductive voice. Ally wishes she could open her eyes to see what was going on.

The room goes silent, and Ally can hear kissing. She wanted to cry, but she can't.

"The fuck do you think your doing Elizabeth?" Austing practically screams.

Elizabeth just laughs. "Okay Austy-kins! See you later though." She says.

"Uhh, no you wont," Austin says impatiently. "And don't call me Austy-kins."

Austin rushes back to Ally's side. He takes her hand again, and Ally squeezes his hand hard so it would get his attention.

"OUCH!" He says freaked out. "Can you hear me Alls?" he asks. Allys response is squeezing his hand hard than the first time.

"THE FUCK ALLY, can you squeeze a bit gentler before you break my hand?" He was laughing. Ally didn't find it funny, so she squeezed with all her might. He tried to ignore it.

"So, I'm guessing you heard everything?" he asked.

_Of fucking course I heard everything, _Ally thinks to herself, but she hears her actual voice saying it instead.

Ally slowly opens her eyes and realizes she can speak now.

"What was she doing here Austy-kins," Ally asks. "You know what? No, don't even answer that, just get the fuck outta my sight Austin."

Austin doesn't move. He just watches TV in silence for an hour before the doctor came in.

"You made a speedy recovery Ms. Dawson," the doctor smiled. "But I'm afraid we have bad news." Ally took a deep breath and knew what was coming. So, when he said she had lost the baby, it wasn't a shock. Ally looked over to Austin, he seemed more hurt about the loss than she was.

"But your free to go home now," he said.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was silent. Ally sat in the back with Austin, while Dez and Trish were up front. He tried to hold her hand, but Ally pulled away and stared out the window. Her stomach still hurt and was extrememly bruised. She could barely walk, so Austin picks her up and takes her upstairs and lays her on the bed.<p>

"You can leave now," Ally says to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a hurt look on his face.

"What else does 'you can leave now' mean?" Ally snaps. "It means get lost."

Instead of leaving, Austin goes downstairs to play the wii with Dez and Trish.

Ally sits on her bed and looks up at the ceiling. In a weird way, Ally's glad there no baby inside her. She just wasn't ready. That means, if it was Ryans, she doesn't have to deal with what to do with it now that its gone. Then a thought comes across her mind...

What if it was Austins?

When she thinks about it being Austins, she's really upset. He would have been a great dad, and the thought of having a mini Austin running around the house made Ally smile and she laughs to herself. But then, she was glad she wasn't ruining his career. Her mind trails back to the mini Austin, and she starts laughing again, wondering if he'll be as cocky and funny as his dad.

Austin walks in and see's Ally laughing. "What are you laughing at?" He asked.

Ally completely dropped being mad, because she could tell Austin was hurt about the baby loss and she didn't like fighting with him, she's had enough drama to last her a lifetime.

Austin sits on Ally's bed, and she explains the mini Austin. He laughs. "I am not cocky!" he defends himself.

Ally raises an eyebrow. "Okay, sure you're not," she says sarcastically. Ally leans in to kiss him, but she pushes him off the bed instead (haha, I rhymed!)

In a calm voice, Ally asked what Elizabeth was doing in the hospital.

"I honestly dont know, she just came in and kissed me," he said. Ally frowned, but let it go.

Another weel passed and papparazzi started showing up at Ally's house. The paps must have found out where Austin's been spending all his time now that he's not on tour. Ally closes the curtains.

"UHGG, they are so annoying!" Ally growls. Ally turns to Austin. "I'm taking it you told the world about me and you?"

"Well not exactly. My fans are pretty insane and I don't want you getting hurt," he said.

Ally laughs. "So, when the paps get a picture of you leaving my house, how are you gonna explain that?" Ally questioned. Austin starts to answer, but stops because he realizes that he had none.

Ally could hear the mail coming through the mail slot. You pick it up, and flick throught them.

"Dads, Dads, Bills, Bills," and then Ally stops and startes at a letter. Its addressed to her. She knows what it is, but she can't bring herself to open it.

"Do you want me to open it for you Alls?" Austin asks.

Ally nodded her head. Even though the baby was gone, it was still nerve wracking. Austin opens it and stared at it for a few minutes.

"The baby was his wasn't it. Oh well, I didn't want that dicks baby insi-" Austin cuts her off.

"It was mine," he says quietly, not taking his eyes off the paper. He rakes his fingers through his hair and sits on the couch.

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! I swear on my FOOD that I will get the next 2 chapters up today! On another note, 28 reviews... I am so blessed that you guys like my story! Keep up the good work. And also, I tried to reply to everyones... but there were so many, and if I skipped you I'm sorry. /3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 ;)**

"I could have been a dad," Austin says in disbelief. Ally offers him a half hearted smile because Ally didn't know what else to do.

"I-I could've been a dad," he repeats. Ally felt awkward, like it was her fault that he isn't a dad. She sits on the couch next to him. Ally didn't know how to comfort him because she wasn't sure what he was feeling.

"Are you mad at me," Ally asks, not making eye contact with Austin. He looks down at her confused, but then he realizes why she asked.

"Its not your fault Alls, dont blame yourself," he assures her, pulling her close to him.

"I mean sure, it _just _hit me that we could have had a mini me or a beautiful mini you to take care of, but, it's okay! You wanna know what?" He asked while playing with her hair.

"Why?" Ally asks.

He leans forward and whispers into he ear. "Because, we have the rest of our lives to make mini me's and mini yous." Then he kissed her temple.

* * *

><p>The paparrazi don't know Austin's inside Ally's house, they're just out there snooping around because thats the last place they seen him. Ally looks out the curtain, there's about 15 people with cameras out there, some have folding camping chairs.<p>

"There's no food left in the house, wanna go shopping?" Ally asks Austin. He's watching TV and ignores her. (Not on purpose, he's just really getting into whats on TV) So instead, she calls up Trish since her dad is at a convention.

Trish was excited because they haven't hung out since the incident. She gets to her house in 7 minutes. She walks through the door. "Ready to go Ally?" she says.

Ally grabs her purse and her keys when Austin asks Ally where she's going.

"I already told you Trish and I are going food shopping," Ally replied, heading toward the door.

"ALLY WAIT! COME HERE," Austin yelled. Ally couldn't help but wonder what he wanted.

"Just come here Alls, its important. No wait, its crucial... like life or death here Ally so get over here!" Austin yells. Ally half runs/half walks to the living room.

He had this look on his face. "Don't forget the peanuts and pancake mix," he said laughing really hard. Allt picked up a pillow and hit him playfully. Ally went to walk away, but Austin grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her, and Trish cleared her thoat.

"Ally can you stop your makeout session?" she asked. "The paps are getting antsy out here." Trish had an impatient tone in her voice, so Ally jumped up right away.

"Soo, how long are you two gonna be gone?" Austin asks.

"We need to go food shopping and then to my Aunts house to pick up something... so 3-4 hours," Ally said.

"Wanna come with?' Trish asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here," he says. "You two have fun and take your time." Trish walks out the door and starts up her car. Ally kisses Austin goodbye. In a way, she's nervous going out with out him, but he needs time to relax, so she leaves.

When she steps out, the camera's start flashing and people are shouting questions left and right. Ally tries her best to ignore them and gets in the car with Trish.

Trish and Ally finished up their shopping, and got what they needed from Ally's Aunts house, now they were on the way home.

Ally felt like she achieved something today because she didn't panic once because of Austin not being there.

Tomorrow was the 7 month anniversary of the day Austin and Ally reunited that day in the hospital, so while Trish was getting food Ally bought him something... Underwear. They were yellow and lacey. Okay, maybe they're for Ally, but she knew Austin would like em. She also bought him his pancake mix and peanuts.

It had only been 4 hours, but Ally was missing Austin like crazy. It was like half of her was missing. Ally pulled out her phone and sent Austin a text:

"_Hey Austin, I gotcha a little something;) -Ally_"

Usually, Austin replies right away, but there was no reply. Ally didn't think anything of it though. As Trish pulled into the driveway, the paparazzi went wild. Trish dropped Ally off, and headed home. The pas actually helped Ally carry the bags to the door, then asked for a picture of her and Austin.

"Who's Austin?" Ally played dumb, and the walked away.

She walked into the house and into the living room, expecting to find Austin. He's not there. She sees his phone on the couch, picks it up and finds he has an unread message from her.

Ally thinks its weird because he _always _has his phone... at all times.

Ally puts the bags in the kitchen, and as she walks back to the living room something catches her eye. Its an off white and black tank top, and it definitely doesn't belong to her...

**Ooooh, yet another cliffhanger.. :) Sorry, I would've had it uploaded earlier... but I was watching Austin & Ally and Victorious. 3 Keep reviewing y'all ;)**

**Austin: Your supposed to let go of the quarter...**

**Nelson: So no moustache?**

**Austin: Sorry Nelson.**

**Nelson: Awh, Nartz!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is my 20th chapter... and I'm going to give shout outs to EVERYBODY who reviewed!**

**Caileylover**

**ctiger**

**IlikeLeoHoward**

**For you I **

**XxXSilentScreamerXxX**

**SaMmY123**

**frillypeachbubbles**

**E. Nosidame**

**I felt the need to do that, I appreciate all the reviews I get. And I figure a lot more people read it than these 8, but these people take time out of their day and let me know what they think of my story, and I really appreciate it you guys.**

* * *

><p>Ally picked up the top and is confused, but then she gets that heart sink feeling again. She knows exactly whats going on up stairs, and if she knows that if she goes up there, its gonna rip her heart out.<p>

Ally argues in her head for a minute... maybe Austin bought her this top for their anniversary tomorrow?

Ally tries hard to convince herself that Austin wouldn't do this to her again, he promised. Her mind flashes back to the day where he held up his hand in hers telling her "this is forever."

Ally can still hear his angelic voice saying it in her mind. Each second that passes, her heart dies a little bit more. Ally finally starts to make her way up the stair. Ally sees Austin's long sleeved yellow shirt he was wearing before she left scrunched on the stair.

She can hear him moaning and making noises like he did the day they had sex on the beach. Ally can feel herelf go numb, but she continues to go on.

She tiptoes further to find a pair of skinny jeans. She kicks them out of her way. She's shaking by the time she reaches the top of the stairs. She reaches for the door handle, but she pulls away... too scared to open it.

For another few minutes, she argues in her head whether or not she's ready for whats behing the door. She decides to press her ear on the door to listen.

She can hear Austin laughing that adorable, unforgettable laugh. She can faintly hear Elizabeth. "Way better than that skanky Ally, don't you think." Austin doesn't reply, he just moans softly.

Ally wishes she could just barge in, kill Elizabeth for being a slut, and kill Austin for lying, but she doesn't have the guts to do that. Ally backs away from the door and makes her way back down the stairs, picking up Austins yellow shirt as she passes.

Ally sits cross legged on the couch with Austins top in her hands. She smelled it, D&G, Ally's favorite. She can hear Austin and Elizabeth upstairs fooling aroung. She was giggling obnoxiously and yelling at him to stop tickling her. Ally tried to block it out, but it was impossible and she cried into his top.

She has no idea why she sat downstair, she should have went to Trish's house. But she wanted to make sure Austin saw her. She wanted to see the hurt in his eyes. She wanted him to feel the same pain she's feel. She wanted him to suffer.

Everytime she got the courage to go upstairs, she'd get to the bottom of the staircase and then walk back to couch to cry some more.

The thought of Austin and another girl in her bed mad Ally want to puke, but she just cried, and cried, and cried.

Ally picked up Austins phone and went to his 'call list'... empty. He must've deleted all of them. She checked his messages and they were all gone except the one she sent him. Ally deleted that one too. She chucked his phone at the recliner across the room, but it missed and the battery popped out.

She can still hear Austin moaning and its breaking the remains of her heart. Ally know this is it, the end of their relationship. Ally can still hear 'We have the rest of our lives to make mini me's and beautiful mini you's' echoing in her mind.

Life without Austin just isnt one worth living, Ally knew Austin was supposed to be the one. The one who she gave all her love and trust to, the one she would die for, the one who makes her smile at the simple sound of his name... and now he's destroying everything they had.

Ally hates herself for giving him the power to walk all over her. The past 7 months have been Hell, but Austin was able to turn it into Heaven, he was the reason Ally continued to live. His presence lifted her mood, his touch made her feel special, and when they were together... Alyy felt invincible, like she could do anything.

Even now she missed him, though she could hear him with another girl, even though he's got her hands all over her and she's got her hand on him... even though Ally was slowly dying on the inside... she craved his touch.

Ally picked up her song book. Maybe writing a song would get her mind off of all this chaos. All the noise upstairs, the emptyness in her chest, everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You had it all<strong>_

_**The day you told me**_

_**[Told me] **_

_**you want me**_

_**I had it all**_

_**But let you fool me**_

_**[Fool me] **_

_**completely**_

_**Yeah, I was so stupid**_

_**To give you all my attention**_

_**'Cause the way you played me**_

_**Exposed your true intention**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me**_

_**Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede**_

_**You mess with me!**_

_**I mess with her!**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**_

_**Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me**_

_**So watch your back**_

_**'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you**_

_**I set the trap and when I'm done**_

_**then You'll know what I've been through**_

_**So oh, do you feel like the man now**_

_**And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out**_

_**And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me**_

_**Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede**_

_**You mess with me?**_

_**I mess with her!**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**_

_**Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me**_

_**I know I'm being bitter**_

_**But I'ma drive you under**_

_**Cause you just don't,**_

_**Don't deserve a "happy ever after"**_

_**but what you did to me**_

_**After you told me**_

_**You never felt that way**_

_**it was only just a game**_

_**[You had it all]**_

_**And one day!**_

_**And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me (begging on your knees for me)**_

_**yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede (crawling like a centipede)**_

_**You mess with me**_

_**I mess with her,**_

_**So I'll make sure you get what you deserve**_

_**Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me.**_

* * *

><p>Everything in the house went silent, and Ally could clearly hear Austin yell "Shit, what time is it!"<p>

Ally knew they were about to come downstairs, but she remained cross legged on the couch, song book right beside her, Austins shirt in her hands.

They got up out of bed, still laughing, and they made their way down the stairs.

"Hey, i could have sworn that I threw my shirt right here," he said smiling and kissing Elizabeth.

"Maybe its in the lounge Austy-kins," she said. "Things got pretty heated in there."

Ally was disgusted and stood up from the couch. She turned to face the door, but didn't move from the spot she was standing in, and she still had the shirt in her hand.

They walked into the living room hand in hand through the door, and Ally's breath caught in her throat. He wasn't looking forward because he was talking to the girl, so he didn't see Ally.

"You best get home now Elizabeth before Al-" as he turned he saw Ally standing there... Makeup smeared, red faced, and tears streaming down her face.

**I actually felt bad doing that to Ally... but it makes a good story ;) Keep reviewing you guys! 3 Also, I do not own the song Beggin' On Your Knees. All rights go to Victoria Justice and Nickelodeon. I also do not own Austin & Ally or the characters, only one I own is Elizabeth. **


	21. Chapter 21

**These reviews are making me soo happy, I actually have tears in my eyes. I'm getting a lot of suggestions of making Elizabeth disappear, trust me, somethings gonna happen VERY soon! ;) Oh, and sorry I didn't update sooner, I was at Logans Steakhouse with my familia:) Chapter 21 here we gooo!**

* * *

><p>Ally's heart is in her throat. She's experiencing mixed emotions. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea waiting for him to see his reaction, because she's not sure if she can handle whats about to come.<p>

Austin stops dead in his tracks and Elizabeth walks into him from behind, bashing her face into his back.

"Ouch, Austin what are you doi-"

Austin cuts her off. "Shut up!" he yells.

"But what abou-" he cuts her off again. "Just. Fucking. Leave." Elizabeth takes the hint, so she grabs her shoes and bag and leaves.

Ally stares at Austin, he has pink lipstick marks all over his face and chest.

"I suppose you want this," Ally says throwing the shirt at him. He doesn't say anything, he just looks to the floor. Ally doesn't say anything either, but she's staring at him. The silence is awkward, but at this point, Ally doesn't care. She's so nervous about what is about to come that she's shaking. The hardest part is trying to get the two words out thats gonna destroy her life.

"Its over," Ally says. "We're finished."

Austin looks at her desperately hoping and pleading for this to be a joke. "This can't be over Ally, please I'm begging yo-" Ally cuts him off.

"It's done Austin, you had the choice whether or not to give into that bitch, and you blew it.. Now please, get out of my house," Ally says, she doesn't feel tears even beginning to form, all she feels is numbness.

Austin breaks down crying. "If you end it now, I'll end my life for good," Austin said, still looking at the floor.

Ally didn't expect that, and now he has her full attenion.

"Ally, I'm so uncontrollably in love with you," he continues. "that if I can't have you, then there's just no point in living." He cries even more.

Ally was scared this would happen, that she would give into his words. Austins tears always made her weak, Ally found it hard to control her emotions. Austin walked over and took Ally's hand. Ally jerked away, his touch didn't make her feel the way it use to.

"You did this. YOU FUCKING DID THIS AUSTIN!" Ally screamed at the top of her lungs. He tried to hold her hand again. The thought of him touching Elizabeth with those hands a few minutes ago was repulsing, and she jerked away again.

Ally walked into the kitchen and Austin followed her.

"Tell me you don't love me," Austin said.

"What?" Ally asked. That caught her off guard, and she was confused.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave. I'll walk out that door and never come back." he says through tears.

Ally tries to bring herself to say it, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. She still loved him, more than anything else in the world. He was the reason she breathed.

Ally looked up at Austin. He was heartbroken, and the pain in his eyes was real. Thats what Ally wanted to see earlier, she wanted him to suffer. But now, actually seeing it- she felt like half of her was dying. Seeing Austin like this feels like getting stabbed in the heart.

"You can't say it because I know you still love me Ally," he says. "And I love you... We went to Hell and back and we survived, and I'm 100% certain we can get over this too. I'd die for you Alls, and I'd die without you." Austin's in tears by this point, his face is a splotchy red.

Soo many thoughts raced through Ally's head. _If he __**really **__loved me as much as he's saying, would he have invited Elizabeth round to __**MY**__ house have sex in __**MY**__ bed? _Ally thought to herself. Ally didn't know what to do.

Austin gets weak at the knees, and crashes to the floor. Ally wan'ts everything to just stop and disappear. Its his fault all of this happened, but why does it seem like Ally's?

Austin is still on the floor crying. Ally walks over and sits on the floor next to Austin. She takes his hand and intertwines her fingers with his.

"This is forever, rememer?' Austin asks through tearms.

Ally nods her head, and cries too. "But forever is over Austin." Ally kisses his hand, gets up, and goes upstairs. He doesn't follow.

Ally goes into her bathroom, looking for that razor to end all this pain and confusion. She eventually finds it, putting it to her neck this time instead of her wrists. A life without Austin isn't worth living at all. She's just about to slash it across her throat when Austin grabs her hand, knocking the razor to the floor, and pulling Ally in for a hug.

He holds on so tight, that Ally couldn't get loose even if she wanted to. Ally cries so hard it hurts. Austin picks her up and lays her on the bed. Ally screams in disgust. Austin realizes why she creams, so he picks her back up, downstair and into his car.

"We need to talk properly," he says.

* * *

><p><strong>Snap, sooooo much drama! Keep them reviews up! If you have any questions or suggestions for the story, you can review or send me a PM. Whatever works ;)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**There's gonna be a bunch of drama in these next few chapters, just warning you! Welp, on to chapter 22 now :)**

Austin and Ally sit in the car in silence for a good 20 minutes. Ally's so confused, how could she love someone so dearly, but hate them equally as much. Austin had his head resting on his arm on the steering wheel and Ally was looking out the window.

Finally, Austin sits up right and starts the car.

"Where are we going?" Ally asks.

"I don't know," Austin replies. "But we seriously need to talk."

* * *

><p>They don't say anything for the next hour of driving around, even though the point of this car ride was to sort things out.<p>

Austin clears his throat. "So what do we do?"

Ally ignores him and continues staring out the window.

"Ally, if we're gonna sort this out, you need to work with me on this," he say.

Ally laughs sarcastically. "Work with _you?_" She repeats. "I shouldn't have to do anything, I'm not the one sleeping with my ex in **YOUR **house... _**IN YOUR BED!**_" Ally yells, louder than intended.

He pulled that ashamed face again, the one Ally was sick of seeing.

"I've suffered enough pain to last me a life time, and I don't need this anymore. You have no idea what you've done to me. I gave you everything and didn't ask for anything in return aside from your love. The love from me? That was real Austin, **R-E-A-L**. You're _never _gonna get that with anyone else. I didn't want the fame, or the money, or the lifestyle... I wanted you. And look what happened. You've completely, fucking destroyed me Austin," Ally says through tears.

Austin has nothing to say to that, he just reaches for her hand. Ally doesn't pull away, but she doesn't hold it either.

"What else can I do to prove that I love you?" Austin asks. "I meant what I said back there Ally. You end this, and I end my life."

A shiver goes up Ally's spine.

"**YOU **are the one who did this Austin, not me. **DONT **put this on me," Ally shouts. Austin apologizes, and there was an awkward silence.

"So, was she worth it?" Ally asks, breaking the silence.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Elizabeth... was she worth it? Was she worth losing me? Was she worth being the reason why we aren't together anymore? WAS SHE FUCKING WORTH IT!" Ally screams.

"No," Austin mumbles.

"So why Austin, why did you do it? Tell me whats going on in that fucked up head of yours!" Ally's screaming again.

He stops the car.

"Because of you!" He shouts. "I wanted to feel loved, and I wasn't getting that from you Ally. I wasn't thinking."

Ally was mortified.

"Well, excuse me for being SCARE after being FUCKING RAPED!" Ally scream and broke down in tears. Austin starts the car back up and begins driving.

"Take me home now," Ally demands.

"NO! We aren't going home til all this is sorted," Austin says firmly.

He stops at a red light, and Ally trys to open the door to get out, but Austin had the passenger and back doors locked so they couldnt be opened.

"You're not going anywhere Ally, I need you, just like you needed me and I was there for you through EVERYTHING!"

Ally couldn't argue with him, because he _was _there, every single second of the day for her, so she agreed to stay.

* * *

><p>"I still can't fathom as to why you would blame me getting raped as and excuse for what you did," Ally says in disgust, her eyes tearing up yet again.<p>

"I'm sorry Ally. I just, I don't know... I missed your touch. I needed to feel you, I needed to relieve stress, and Elizabeth is always up for it. It meant nothing with her, she's nothing compared to you," Austin says.

Ally cringers at the mention of her name and at the fact that Austin is comparing Elizabeth to her. Ally noticed that Austin is driving the long way to the beach, but she doesn't say anything.

"I need to know of you still love me before I do this Ally," Austin says.

"D-do what?" Ally looks out the window to see where they are. Infront of the car is the sparkling ocean and a cliff edge. Ally freezes on the spot, and realizes that if she doesn't say what he wants to hear, things could end bad.

"I do love you Austin,"Ally reassures.

He frowns. "You don't mean it Ally."

Ally's crying uncontrollably. "Why are you doing this to me? I don't deserve this! Take me home! This isn't my fault Austin _you _lied and cheated!" Allly said in terror and anger.

"Do you hate me?" He asks quietly.

Ally doesn't answer, because at the moment she does hate him. Suddenly and without warning he steps on the accelerator. Ally grabs ahold of Austins free hand, closes her eyes and screams.

**Cliff hanger! Literally, ahaha (that was a lame joke, lol, just ignore I even said that!) Review and stay tuned for chapter 23.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:)**

"AUSTIN SHOR MOON I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Ally screamed in fear. Austin slammed his foot down on the break, and the car skidded. All closed her eyes tighter and thought this was it. Austin squeezes Ally's hand tight, and that very second, everything flashes before her...

The day she met Austin playing drums with corn dogs, the time he taught her to slow dance, when Austin left Ally for his career, their ruinion, first kiss, everything. It skipped to all bad things, showing Ally all the good things up until now. Everything goes silent, and the car stops.

Ally's breathing heavily and she looks over to see if Austins okay. He's staring into space. The car is right at the edge of the cliff. Infact, a couple more centimeters and the both of them would've been screwed.

"Austin, unlock the doors I need to get out. Please just unlock the doors!" Ally was panicking, she was pushing on the door and beating on the window.

Austin unlocks them, but he still doesn't stop staring into space and he doesn't say anything. Ally immediately jumps out and collapses into the grass crying.

Ally hears the car start and panics, she gets up and runs to the bench overlooking the ocean. She's never moved that fast in her life! Ally thinks Austing gonna drive himself over the edge, bet he's just reversing it to get away from it. He still doesn't get out.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Ally's still sitting on the grass staring at the moon and the ocean. She remembered what she saw when Austin squeezed her hand.<p>

_If life really does flash before your eyes before death, and all I saw was Austin, then that means Austin __**is **__my life, _Ally thinks to herself.

Those 10 seconds in the car on the clifftop really changed Ally's perspective of life. She realized just how much she loved Austin, and how much Austin really loved her. She also realized that he was dead serious about ending his life if he couldn't have her.

Ally now knew that Austins love was real, and that the pain he felt was real. The whole experience has changed the way she viewed him. Even though she could've died, she believed God did this so she could realize how much she loves him.

Ally loved Austin to lengths she didn't know was possible. She now knows its either life with him, or she didn't want to live at all.

Her heart begins racing just thinking about him. All the drama, pain, suffering, was erased by those 10 little seconds in a car.

Allys thoughts are interupted by a car door slamming, and Austin walks over to her. He sits down in the grass next to her, unsure whether or not he should speak. After about 5 minutes, he finally found the words.

"I am so sor-"Ally cuts him off by kissing him, and he kisses her back. Ally releases from the embrace with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Austin takes the pad of his thumb and wipes them away. He takes a loose strand of Ally's hair from infront of her face and tucks it behind her ear.

He goes to speak, but Ally puts her finger over his mouth.

"Shh, its okay Austin, you don't need to explain," he whispers. "I felt it too.

Ally smiled. Austin flashed that gorgeous smile and pulled Ally in for a hug. Ally doesnt think its crazy that after all that she still wanted to be with him. No one will ever understand what she felt those 10 seconds in the car.

* * *

><p>Austin sits Ally between his legs, and she leans back on him. He puts his arm on top of hers, curling his fingers into the spaces between hers.<p>

"I meant what I said Ally, Id I don't have you, then I don't wanna live at all."

Ally laid her head back near his neck, looking up at Austins face. "I know," she whispered.

She had so much to say, but she just didn't know how to say it.

Austin was rockink Ally side to side gently and was singing to her. It made Ally sleepy.

"Austin," she said.

He stopped singing and looked down at her.

"I love you," Ally said, he smiled and continued singing, and the song he was singing tied perfectly in what just happened.

_There's no way I can make it without ya,_

_Do it without ya,_

_Be here without you._

Ally was singing along with Austin. He looked down at her. "This is the Ally I missed," He says, causing Ally to smile.

"So this is it huh, a fresh start. New beginning," Ally says looking at the full moon.

Austin takes Ally's hand and squeezes it gently before nodding. "Just you and me," he says.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and goes to his contacts, deleting every girls number (Elizabeths was the first to go) except for his mom, Ally, and Trish.

"You didn't have to do that," Ally says, but Austin just shrugs his shoulders.

"Its late, we should probably head back," Austin suggests. They both walk hand in hand to his car.

* * *

><p>When they get to Ally's house, she makes Austin change the bed sheets and makes him take a shower. He does them both without complaining, and steps out of the bathroom with just a towel.<p>

Ally admires the view.

He flexes his muscles a bit and does a few model poses, pulling stupid facecs, which makes Ally bust into a laughing fit.

Austin pulls Ally close and the fall back onto her clean bed. He tries to pin her down to tickle her, but they both fall and end up on the floor. The look at eachother for a few moments before busting into laughter, and Ally can't help but smile.

_This is how it should be, _Ally thought to herself. _Just me and Austin... _Or so she thought.

**Bit of a cliff hanger, again. Sorry about all of them you guys. Oh, and the reason I'm doing multiple updates is 1.) I'm feeling very creative today, and 2.) Track starts tomorrow and I have school 8-3:20 then track practice 3:45-6:45... :x Sorry! Review ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**3 more chapters WILL BE UP TONIGHT! I'm gonna try and get them all done before 10 tonight (Its 6:22 now) Ch. 24 Legoooo**

It was morning and Ally awoke to the sound of Austin talking in his sleep. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but Ally enjoyed it. He was facing her, and she was facing him and he had his arm over her.

Ally realized she was still on the floor, but the blankets and pillows were down here aswell, so she figures it was Austin who did it.

Ally gently moved his arm so she could get up. Ally lifts it all the way up and nearly makes it off the floor when Austin pulls her back down.

"Good morning gorgeous," Ally says while on top of him.

He kisses Ally on the lips and she smiles. "Good morning beautiful," he says. Ally forgot why she wanted to get up, so she just layed there in his warm arms for a little bit longer.

Eventually, Austin and Ally get up, get showered, dressed and go downstairs. Ally makes him pancakes, while Austin helps Mr. Dawson unpack from the ukelele convention.

Ally's dad has no clue what happened yesterday. He has no clue that his daughter nearly died because of the boy he was talking to.

The way Ally said it in her mind made it sound bad, but like she said yesterday... no one will ever understand how she felt those 10 seconds in his car.

Ally figures if she just hides that from her dad. Besideds, he adores Austin almost as much as she does! She treats him like family and thinks he's a good influence.

Ally walks into the lounge to give Austin his pancakes. As she walks in, Lester and Austin are scuffling papers together. Ally wanted to ask what was going on, but she drops it. Ally hand him the plate of pancakes and heads back to the kitchen.

The rest of the day, Ally spends time doing things Austin likes... like playing XBox, watching MTV, and tweeting his fans. Ally doesn't care as long as she's with him.

Weeks pass and Ally has never been happier. With Austin around, Ally feels so much more secure.

"I have a surprise for you today," Austin says winking.

"Oooh, what is it?" Ally asked, intrigued.

"I can't tell you til we get there," he replies.

Ally begs and begs and begs for him to tell you soo much that at one point he put duct tape over her mouth and made her sit in the corner for 15 minutes with no talking!

"Are you ready for the surprise now?" He asks with a huge smile on his face.

Ally rips off the duct tape and throws it to the side. "Yeah, I suppose," Ally said trying to play cool, even though the anticipation was slowly killing her.

In the car he puts a bandana over her eyes.

"Really Austin? Is this necessary?" Ally asked annoyed.

"Can you see?" He asks, ignoring her question.

"Nope," Ally said. Austin laughed at her.

He started the car and drove off. Austin turned on the radio and A Billion Hits was playing. He let out an aggravated sigh and turned the radio down.

"What are you doing? Turn it up, I love this song! The singer is soo full of himself though," Ally said laughing and Austin gently hit her arm.

"You turn it up," he said.

"Well, I would," Ally started. "But I'm blindfolded moron!"

They were in the car for about 45 minutes when it stopped.

"We're here," Austin said. He helped Ally out of car and walked her in the right direction.

"Let me take it off," Ally demanded, but Austin wasn't giving in that easily.

He guided Ally up some stairs, and Austin purposely walked Ally into a bush. He laughed but then apologized a bajillion times after she said she'd shave his head in his sleep.

Ally could hear a door open and she really wanted know what was going on. The anticipation was slowly eating away at her.

They walked a little further.

"Okay," Austin said. "You can take the blindfold off."

**Yeah, this was actually really short compared to my last few... but I'm getting a head ache and need to take a break. But I promise this is NOT THE LAST ONE FOR TODAY! :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 :)**

Ally looked around the big, majestic house. Austin took Ally by the hand and guided her up the stairs.

"Now, which one of these do you want our bedroom to be in?" He asks with a smile plastered on his face.

Ally was confused for a moment, but then it hit you. This big, beautiful house he brought her to was theirs.

"Yo-You bough us a house?" Ally asked, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"Yup, the house is in your dads name, bur I paid every single penny," he said proudly.

Ally kisses him on the cheek, and he picks her up and spins her around.

They check out all three bedrooms to see which one was the biggest.

"Oooh, I like this one," Ally said walking in. She grabbed Austin by the arm and pulled him in too. All the furnature and appliances they needed were already in the house.

Ally looked up at Austin with wet eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she said with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

He smiles. "So you like it?" He asks.

Ally nods. It's perfect, she wasn't expecting this at all!

* * *

><p>Ally falls back onto the massive king size bed, and she gestures Austin to do the same. He falls next to her, and Ally rolls on top of him.<p>

He takes her top off, and she does the same to him. She's kissing him frantically when a question pops into her mind.

"Austin," she says. He stops kissing her and looks at her.

"You know it's just me and you right? What are the other two rooms for?" she asked.

"Those are for the mini me's and you's" he said smiling, and continued to kiss her everywhere. They had the most amazing sex and almost broke the bed. ;)

Austin rolled off of Ally trying to catch his breath. His phone rang. Austin told Ally to answer it since it was closer to her.

Ally clicked answer, and before she could say she wasn't Austin she was cut off by a girl.

"Austin, I'm pregnant." she said.

**I bet you all know who that is:P Oh and sorry for the shortness! I'll be posting 2 more chapters after the new Austin & Ally tonight, okay? ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Anyone else see the new Austin & Ally. I seriously thought that was the funniest one... by far! I died when he scared Ally and was like "Betcha don't have hiccups, now do ya?" Lord have mercy, and I couldn't stop looking at his biceps! Okay, enought fangirling... ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Ally dropped his IPhone in shock. Ally knew who it was, but she didn't say anything. The phone was lying on the floor and Ally could hear Elizabeth talking to who she thought was Austin.

"Who is it Alls?" Austin asks leaning over top of her.

Ally knew she should tell him it was Elizabeth, but theres that little voice in the back of her mind telling her don't because it'll ruin the mood. Ally and Austin had been to Hell and back and were finally happy and this bitch goes and does this.

Ally worries that he might leave her to be with Elizabeth and his baby so Ally argues in her head for about 10 seconds until she finally says: "No one, just someone trying to sell us useless stuff."

Austin lays back down. Ally picks up the phone and clicks end really fast, then goes to delete her call. Incase she tried to call back, Ally turned it off.

Austin tugs on Ally's arm.

"Can you stop playing with my phone so we can get back to having some fun," Austin says winking. Ally wasn't in the mood anymore, and she pulled her arm away.

"Whats wrong Alls? 5 minutes ago you couldn't get enough." He said confused.

"I just- i don't know... i wanna go home Austin," Ally said in a shaky voice.

"We ARE home Ally."

She looks around the bedroom, remembering that this house _was _hers and Austins now. 5 minutes ago she was on top of the world, and now because of Austins hormones and foolish actions, she was knocked back to the bottom.

"I don't know whats wrong Alls, but I'm gonna get in the shower, wanna join?" He asks pulling on her arm.

Ally plasters a fake smile on her face. "Austin, we JUST had sex and you wanna do it again? What are you, a machine?" Ally laughed, and so didn't Austin.

"I just want you," he said. Ally kisses him and tells him you'll join in a minute, so he goes in the bathroom, leaving Ally on the bed.

Ally's smile fades quickly and she can't stop thinking about that call. She remembers Austins reaction to when he found out the baby could be his and how excited he was to have mini him's and her's running around.

Ally was getting more pissed and jealous of Elizabeth, she wasn't thinking and she punches the wall so hard that her knuckles bleed and a picture falls to the ground. She's gonna give him something he wanted before Ally could.

She started panicking again at the thought of him leaving her for Elizabeth and the baby.

Everything was so perfect at the start of the day, and now she sat there wondering if shes gonna lose the love of her life because Elizabeth got pregnant first.

Ally begun to get mad and blame herself for losing Austins child. She can hear Austin singing in the shower "Love Me" by Justin Bieber and Ally smiled cause its one of her favorite songs. Ally remembered she was supposed to join him, but she's too panicky over all of this. She doesn't want Elizabeth calling back, so she hides his phone in her bag and joins Austin in the shower.

* * *

><p>Austin and Ally were downstairs fully dressed watching 90s on Nick. Ally was letting her hair airdry so it would be curly.<p>

"Hey Ally have you seen my phone, I need to text my dad," Austin asked. Ally had never met Austins family. She'd never given it any thought because of all the drama she was stuck in. "Last I seen it, I sat it on the stand by my duffel bag." Ally lied. He runs upstairs and looks.

He comes downstairs, phone in hand. "Found it, it must've fallen in your bag," he says.

"Soo, how was the sex?" Austin asks casually while turning the TV down.

"Oh, well it was good," Ally said playing with her hair.

Austin nearly dropped the phone when he heard what she said.

"Good my ass," Austin said. "You _know _I was amazing!"

"Remember when I said you were cocky?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I remember, why?" Austin asks.

"Well, you are."

Austin laughs. Ally does too. There's a long, awkward pause.

"Soooo," Austin says. "Was it good?"

"No," Ally says casually. He gave her a funny look.

"It was amazing," she continued and he smiled that gorgeous smile. Austin was about to say something and he turned his phone on. Ally began to panic, so she grabbed it out of his hands and she makes a joke out of it so it looks likes shes just tryna have fun.

"If ya want it, come catch me!" Ally says, running through the kitchen. Austin grabs her from behind and spins her around.

"I'm superior at everything. Sex, and tag," he says laughing. The doorbell rings. Austin heads to answer it and Ally jumps on his back.

"Yeah, you got skill at getting girls pregant," she said.

"Huh?" He asked, he's halfway to the door by now.

"Well, that wasn't a telemarketer on the phone, it was..." Ally opens the door for Austin because hes holding her up with his hands.

"Austin, we need to talk," Elizabeth says on the porch with tears running down her face.

**Ohhh! That's not good. I had to make Ally do something bad, I didn't want everything to be Austins fault ;) What do you think is gonna happen? Leave a review and let me know! Oh, also review and let me know what you thought of that Austin & Ally episode!**


	27. AN

**A/N:**

Soo, track practice was... Umm, interesting? We were at Eriksons All Sports Facility (Basically, our high school football field) and we did stations. (Break up into 5 groups and go from station to station.) Well, after sprints, jump rope, long distance, and stretching... we ran bleachers/stairs. :/

I was doing pretty good, until I lost my footing and fell COMPLETELY down the stairs (Lol, well, only 4 stairs but it still hurt like a bitc- a lot...) Thank GOD my crush didn't show up to practice today, I'd have to wear a bag over my head for the rest of high school.

About the story... I had 2 1/2 hours of track practice today, then a crap ton of home work... so no story for today. :( (I anticipated this would happen, so thats why I updated a lot yesterday.) But don't worry! I'll 100% have at LEAST 2 parts up. They may not be like RIGHT after track practice because my cousin Kyle is coming over after practice while his brother is at a basketball game

So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase don't hate me, and I hope you can understand. I love you guys :)

-Taylor


	28. Chapter 27

**Back from track practice y'all ;) I'm soo sore, I ate 10 pieces of chicken from BK with a medium fry, and I'm just chilling around in my sweats:) But, I promised yesterday I would have 2 more parts up, and I don't like lying to y'all... so here we goo! Ch. 27 ;)**

Ally tenses when she see's the girl on the porch. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. Ally wanted to tell Austin herself so she wouldn't get in trouble, but now that she's here... she's screwed.

Ally doesn't even know why she's over at her new house anyways, infact, she thought she'd never have to see the slut again. Actually, the fuck is she still doing in Miami? Ally thought she bought a one way airline ticket back to Cali.

And then theres how she knew where Austin & Ally lived. She must have went to Ally's house looking for Austin, and Lester told her where they lived.

Elizabeth checked Ally out from head to toe, then spoke to Austin as if she were invisible.

"Can I come in Austin,"she asks.

"No you fucking cant," Ally snaps before Austin can even proccess what she just asked. Ally slid off of Austins back and slammed the door in her face.

Austin re-opens the door. "Wait here," he says to Elizabeth before closing the door again, leaving her on the porch.

Austin opens his mouth to say something, but Ally buts in before he can get a word out.

"I mean it Austin, she isn't coming in," Ally shouts. "She comes in, then I'm leaving."

"But she looks really upset Alls," Austin whines. "C'mon babe, have a heart."

Ally hates the fact that, despite what she has done to Ally, that he can even care the slightest bit for that... thing... out on the porch.

"Well, I don't have a heart," Ally whispered. "You've got it." It was cheesy, but Austin smiled and kissed Ally.

"Can I just let her in for 5 minutes? Just to see what the hell is wrong with her now?" Austin pleads.

"You've gotta be kidding Austin. I meant what I said, she comes in then Im out. I don't want her in our new home Austin, I didn't even want her in my dads house!" Ally screamed. Austin grabs his keys.

"Where do you think your going?" Ally asks.

"Well, if you're not letting her in, then I'm gonna sit in my car with her so she can tell me whats up," he explain. Ally can't even believe what is going on right now.

"Well, if you leave to talk to her, don't expect me to be here when you get back," Ally snaps.

"So I'm not aloud to talk to her? Is that what you're implying Ally?" He shouts.

"What the fuck happened to 'its you and me forever' and no more drama? You leave, or let her in, I'm gone." Ally screams. Tears are threatening to fall at any moment.

Austin finally see's how serious Ally is, and he pulls her in for a hug.

"It is just you an me," he whispers into Ally's hair.

_No it's not, _Ally thinks. _In 9 months time, it's gonna be you, Elizabeth, and your baby._

* * *

><p>Ally doesn't want Elizabeth to ruin everything, buy she realizes that sooner or later she's gonna find a way to talk to Austin, and Ally wants to be there to hear it.<p>

"Fine," Ally says. "She's got 2 minutes to explain what the fuck she's doing here and then I'm kicking her out."

Austin smiles. He opens the door and Elizabeth walks in. She's not crying anymore, infact, she looks perfectly normal. Ally wonders if all that crying was just an act to get hers and Austins attention. If it wa, it worked because Austin is all ears.

"What do you want sl- Elizabeth," Ally corrects herself, trying to be as nice as she can for Austins sake.

Elizabeth examines Ally from head to toe, and looks at her like she's a piece of garbage. "None of your damn buisness you fucking whore," Elizabeth snaps.

Ally was hurt. Not by Elizabeths words, she could care less what that bleach blonde dumbass thought of her. No, it was the fact that Austin just stood there motionless while his own girlfriend was called a fucking whore in her own home.

"Austin, I need to speak to you in _private,_" Elizabeth said, ephasizing the word private while looking at Ally.

"No," Austin snaps. "This is _MY _house. If you have something to say, you're gonna say it right here cause your time is running out." Austin pulls Ally close to him by her waist. Elizabeth looked disgusted when he did that, so she just blurted out what was on her mind.

"What are we going to do about the baby?"

_URG, _Ally thinks to herself. _Why does she have to do this now? Here? As soon as Austin and I begin to get back on track!_

"Baby? The fuck are you talking about? What baby?" Austin asks, genuinly confused.

Elizabeth looks even more confused than Austin. "The one inside me Austy-kins," she says while lightly patting her belly.

Ally flinched and stiffened at the mention of his nickname. _Once he finds out I lied and that baby belongs to him - he's gone, _Ally worried to herself.

* * *

><p>Austin busts out laughing. "Elizabeth, what the <em>HELL <em>are you talking about?"

Ally prayed to God that she doesn't mention the phone call.

"I told you over the phone earlier Austin, why are you playing dumb?" She asks, playing the innocent little girl card.

"Are you high?" Austin laughs asking her. "I haven't spoken to you today Ellie!" Ally stomps on Austins foot and he corrects himself. "Elizabeth."

She takes a step closer to Austin. Ally tightens the grip on Austins hand so tight he squirms. "I rang you earlier and told you but you didn't say anything, I was disconnected. I thought it'd be best to come round to see you cause you must've been so happy you were in shock!" She exclaimed.

Ally stands there, stiff as a board, no emotion to her face what-so-ever. Its been way longer than 2 minutes and Ally really wanted her to leave, but she just kept he mouth shut. Her heart beats faster and faster because she _knows_ Austin's gonna find out that she was the one who hung up.

"Elizebeth, I haven't had my phone all da-" and he stops talking. He's really concentrating on the situation. Ally can tell by the anger in his eyes that he knew it was her who hung up.

He looks in Allys direction. She can tell how pissed off he is. If only Elizabeth would have waited until tomorrow, and Ally got to explain to Austin, then they _probably _wouldn't be in this exact position right now.

'I tried to tell you,' Ally mouthed. Austin just rolled his eyes.

"I didn't hang up on you," Austin says to Elizabeth but looking at Ally. He jerks free from Ally's hand and grabs his keys.

"C'mon Elli, we need to talk, but not here," Austin says through gritted teeth, glaring at Ally.

"Later bitch," she whispers to Ally, giving her that sarcastic smile. Ally's mind flashes back to the day when Elizabeth flashed that same smile to her when Austin cheated on her. They both leave, slamming the door shut and leaving Ally there in silence.

**Hmm, not my best chapter. Sorry, I kept getting distracted. :) Review.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Lookie here at what I realized from the Austin & Ally theme song!**

_**You're my boy **_**(Dez)**

_**You're my guard **_**(Trish)**

_**You're the perfect chord **_**(Ally)**

**^^That... is amazing, and I can't believe I figured something as smart as that out :) Taylor - 1. Disney Channel - 0 ;)**

Ally sank into the couch, she didn't cry even though a big part of her wanted to. Ally could clearly hear Elizabeth laughing on the way to the car, so the crying earlier _was _all an act because the stupid bitch is better now. The doors slam shut, but Ally doesn't hear the car start.

'_How coul he just leave me? What ever happened to 'no more drama'? Where are they gonna go? Will he even come back? Can I even trust him to be alone with her?' _Ally those questions raced through Ally's head.

* * *

><p>15 minutes pass and Ally still doesn't hear the car start. Ally heads upstairs to her bedroom and look through the gap in the curtains. She cann see them both, Elizabeth is leaning towards Austin and talking like a maniac, but Austin is staring out the window.<p>

Ally can see Elizabeth grab Austins hand, and Allys heart begins racing fast. Ally doesn't want to watch, but she just cant bring herself to pull away. If they try to pull something and Austin tried to lie about, she can say she witnessed it. Luckily, Austin pushes her hand hard away from him.

Ally lets out a sigh of relief, but then Elizabeth starts shouting soo loud Ally can hear from the second story of their-hers-Austin's house.

"Stop fucking defending her Austin, she's no good for you," She screeches. Ally clentches her fist in anger. All of a sudden her phone rings, and Ally hits her head off of the window because the noise scared her.

All picks up the phone all snappy. "What!" She says with an attitude, but then she realizes it was Dez and she apologizes.

"Hey Ally," Dez says in his usual happy-go-lucky voice.

"Hi Dez," Ally says, trying to mask the pain, frustration, and hurt in her voice.

It must have worked, because Dez just continued talking. "Your dad's busy in the store right now, but he wanted me to call and say that Dallas' trial in court is tomorrow."

Ally's eyes widen and she can't form any words. She wishes that Austin was here to hold her.

"Ally... Hello? Are ya there?" Dez asks.

"Y-yeah I'm here Dez," Ally says. "They don't want me to stand up there in front of him, do they?" Ally begins panicking and chewing her hair.

"No, you're dad says thats why they wanted you to record it," Dez explains. Ally stops gnawing away at her hair and relaxes a bit.

"If he is found guilty, he spends 3 years in the slammer." The relaxation disappears and she's mortified.

"3 years? Is that it?" Ally asks. Dez is silent, so she continues. "After all the Hell he's put me though? I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep properly, and no one could touch me without me flipping out! If it wasn't for Austin, I'd probably be dead, and they think 3 fucking years is enough to teach that dick a lesson!" Ally is so angry she almost kicks the wall.

"I know Ally, its not enough. He should be being tried for a life sentence," Dez says. "Do you want me and Trish to come over? Wait, is Austin even there?" Dez begins to worry.

"No, he's not here, and no thanks Dez... I wanna be alone," Ally mumbles. They say their goodbyes and Ally rushes back to the window.

* * *

><p>The car is gone. Ally's chest tightens up. She begins to panic, but doesn't chew on her hair. Other than that, Ally feels completely numb.<p>

_Thats is, _Ally thinks to herself. _Its done, over. _

Ally makes her way to the closet and takes out Austins REC league ice hockey jersey. She picked out the yellow one that said 'Moon' on the back with the number 5. Ally took off her pants and top and slipped into his jersey. Because Austin was nearly a whole foot taller tan her, it felt like a dress. Ally could smell him, it was her favorite smell. It comforted her, it kinda eased the pain.

Ally heads downstairs and sits on the couch. She turns on Netflix and begins watching Gnomeo and Juliet. Ally begins crying because she has no idea what Austin was doing with 'her' in the car.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and by now Ally got bored watching Netflix. It was midnight, and Ally began wondering if Austin was even coming home at all. She ran upstairs, showered, and put Austins jersey back on.<p>

Ally was exhausted, but she didn't want to go to bed without Austin, it just wouldn't feel right. She sat on the end of the bed in the darkness. Actually, being alone in the house without him was weird.

Ally tried calling him a bajillion times, but it would go straight to his voicemail.

* * *

><p>It was 2 am now, and Ally started worrying more. A light from outside filled the room and faded quickly, she heard a car engine turn off. Ally rushed to the window, expecting to see Austin in the car. Her heart was pounding when she saw him in the car, but he was talking. She focused on the car to realize Elizabeth was STILL in the passengers seat.<p>

_What. The. Fuck._ Ally thinks to herself.

Ally continues to watch as Austin rubs her belly, smiling and she kisses him on the cheek. Ally cant believe what she's seeing. Her cheeks are burning when they get out of the car and walk toward the house. Ally runs downstairs and stands in the living room until Austin walks in.

He sees Ally and stops dead in his tracks. Ally marches over to him and slaps him hard round the face. Then she turns to Elizabeth and gives her the nastiest glare.

"If I can't have a baby with him, then neither can you! You fucking bitch!" Ally screams so loud, she can already feel her throat getting scratchy.

"The fuck are you talking abo-" Elizabeth can barely finish the question before Ally punches her hard in the stomach. Ally's punch was so hard, Elizabeth lets out a blood-curddling scream and collapses.

Ally turns and runs upstairs, she can still hear Elizabeth shouting out in pain. Ally didn't give a fuck anymore, she did this to herself.

Ally wanted everything to go away, she just wish she could somehow block it all out. Then, a crazy idea hit her.

She ran to the bathroom and flung open the cabinet, grabbing the first bottle of tablets she touched. She stared at herself in the mirror.

"**ALLY! ALLS WHERE ARE YOU! ALLY C'MON!" **She could hear Austin screaming, his voice was shaky. Ally locked the door, and could hear Austin pounding away at it. "LET ME IN ALLY!"

_Now or never, _Ally said to herself.

"Elizabeth was right. You were never good enough for Austin. You're nothing special. If he really loved you, he wouldn't have left 3 years ago!" Ally said outloud, making sure Austin could hear it.

She tips a massive handful of tablets into her hand. Her heart is pounding a mile a minute. She shoves them into her mouth and puts her mouth under the tap for some water.

_1...2...3... _Ally counts in her head and swallows.

Austin finally knocks the door in. He see's the bottle of tablets in Ally's hands, the hurt in her eyes, and the tears streaming down her face.

"I love you Austin," she said, her voice cracking for all the crying. Austin rushes over to her as she collapses to the ground.

**Honestly, this is the most effort I have EVER put into one chapter. I REEAALY hope you guys liked this chapter, because I am sooo proud of this one above the rest! Please review! I may or may not have the next chapter up tonight, depends. :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Ross Lynch is 1 year, 4 months, and 7 days older than me :) Wanna find out how much older he is than you (or vice versa) go to ****.**** and for the first date, put in 12/29/1995 (Ross' birthday) then do yours and click calculate! Leave a review and tell me how far apart you guys were born ;)**

**Oh, and I bet that last chapter got you guys on the edge of your seats. I decided to be nice to write one last chapter for today... and then crash cause I'm soo sore!**

Austin is panicking and starts to cry. Ally is barely concious, and she can hear him shouting down the phone.

"**HURRY THE FUCK UP! SHE'S DYING RIGHT NOW!" **Austin screams through tears. He slams the phone on the counter top and grabs the bottle of tablets in order to see how much is left in there so he can determing how much she took.

His hands are shaking and when he grabs ahold of the bottle, it slips through his hand and tablets fly everywhere.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Austin shouts, beating his fist off the wall. Ally was barely concious, but Ally doesn't care anymore, she just wanted all of this to end.

Ally can hear Elizabeth downstairs. "THERES BLOOD! HOLY SHIT THERE'S BLOOD!" She screamed in horrow. "Austin," she's shouting and crying.

Ally looks up at Austin, she can see he's torn in between who to be with... his kid or his girlfriend. Austin knows if he doesn't act quickly enough with Ally's situation, her bodys gonna absorb the tablets, she'll overdose, and he'll lose her forever. But if he doesn't act quickly with Elizabeth, he's gonna lose his child.

He crouches down over Ally, kisses her temple and grabs ahold of her hand. It was time to take matters into his own hands, and that means forcing the pills up on his own.

"Alls, listen to me... stick your fingers down your throat. Its the only way," he says in a shaky voice through tears. Ally ignores him.

Austin knows time is running out, so he tries to do it himself. Ally uses all the strength she has to fight him off cause a life without him just isn't worth living, but he's too strong. He sticks his two fingers down to the back of her throat, forcing her to puke. Like Austin figures, all the pills came up. He did it over and over again to make sure there was none left.

Ally was crying, choking, and screaming at him to stop because her throat was raw from puking and gagging. He got up, washed his hands, and grabbed a towel. He sat down next to her and begun wiping her face clean. Ally dared looked into his eyes, and the pain she saw in them was unbearable so she looked away.

"You ever do this to me again Ally, I'll fucking kill you before the pills do!" He shouted. He got up to go to Elizabeth when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ally reach for the tablets and a razor blade. He grabbed them and put them up higher.

"I didn't mean what I just said Ally," he cried hard. "Just don't put me through anymore pain like this. Okay?"

"You're the one who left. You got her pregnant. YOU CHEATED!" Ally cried in a broken voice from puking and crying and screaming. He pulled her in for a tight hug before scooping her up and rushing her limp body downstairs.

* * *

><p>He layed Ally gently on the couch. Ally brought her knees up to her chest and just watched Elizabeth squirm in pain on the floor in a pile of her blood.<p>

Ally didn't feel bad at all, until she saw Austin. She remembered how happy he was when he found out that her (ally) baby belonged to him, so it was hard watching him, while he watched her as his child died.

Ally knew she lost the baby because watching her squirm and scream reminded her of the day Dallas smashed the door into her stomach. Ally shook the thought out of her head.

Austin knelt down next to her, she grabbed on to his hand. A pang of jealousy hit Ally when he didn't pull away, but a bit of relief when he didn't hold it either.

"Austin IT FUCKING HURTS!" She screamed. Ally didn't care. She was glad she ruined this chance for her. As evil as it sounded, Elizabeth _did _almost take Austin away from her multiple times, so if Ally actually gave a flying fuck... she'd be stupid. She knew she only kept the baby to take Austin away.

Elizabeth continued screaming, and Ally knew Austin was dying inside. He just sat there, and stared at her stomach. Ally wanted to get up and just hold him... but she didn't want to go anywhere NEAR that skank on the floor for she might 'accidently' stomp on her stomach to make sure the damage has been done.

"The ambulance wil be he-" he was cut off by the door flying open. The paramedics immediately put Elizabeth on a stretcher and rolled her out.

"Will you be riding in the ambulance sir?" a paramedic asks Austin. He looks straight at the lifeless girl on the couch.

"No, I'm not," he said. The paramedic gave him a funny look as to how he could leave the girl alone in the state she was in.

"Are you okay?" a woman paramedic asks Ally.

"Yes, I'm fine now," Ally replied in a broken voice.

The paramedics offer Austin and Ally a light smile before running out the door.

"Put some sweats on," Austin demands. "We're going to the ER."

Ally looks confused. She didn't want to go, she felt fine. "ALLY FUCKING DAWSON GET OFF YOUR DAMN ASS AND LISTEN TO ME!" Austin snaps. Ally gets up, but collapses on the floor. Austin rolls his eyes, puts the sweats on for her. He carries her to his car and roughly in the front seat.

**Austins PISSED! And are you guys watching Americal Idol? I really like Phillip Phillips 3 Review you guys! **


	31. Chapter 30

**Why I picked an Ice Hockey Jersey****: Ross Lynch likes Ice Hockey and Surfing****.  
>Why I picked the color yellow<strong>**: It's my favorite color and Ross' too. (According to Google).  
><strong>**Why I picked the number 5****: Well, I picked it cause his family band name is R5.  
><strong>**Why I picked Gnomeo & Juliet****: My favorite movie! :) And according to Google, Ross Lynch likes Romeo and Juliet, but that movie is boring-ish**

**^Just thought I'd clear all that up :) And sorry I haven't been replying to any reviews, there's just soo many of them! **

The car ride to the hospital so far was completely silent. Ally didn't even know what to say to Austin, he seemed so distraught. Ally's hand accidently brushed accross his free hand.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He says, pushing her hard away from her. Since Ally was weak from the pills, she couldn't stop herself and she bashed her head off of the window. A gash above her eyebrow began bleeding uncontrollably, but Austin didn't seem to care.

"This isn't entirely my fault Austin, you got her pregnant, you lied and cheated multiple times, you left." Ally screamed while trying to tend to the gash.

"Not your fau- NOT YOUR FAULT?... so what your saying is you _didn't _punch her in the stomach? Just shut the hell up I can't even talk to a bitch like yo-" Austin stopped, realizing what he just said. He took in the whole situation. How Ally just tried to take her own life twice because she was scared of losing him, how he probably just busted a blood vessel or something in her head. She didn't hurt Elizabeth completely out of hatred, she did it out of love.

Austin felt awful. He looked over at Ally. She was pale from the pills she took. Blood was pouring down the right side of her face, it was all over her clothes and hands too. Austin noticed she had cried so much that her eyes were practically blood shot. He took a deep breath.

"If she loses the baby, which she batenly has because of you, she's going to press charges againt you Ally. You did punch her, and it's a perfect oppertunity to split us up. This is about 95% your fault." Austin said calmly.

Ally never thought about what would happen after she'd punch her, all Ally wanted was for her to suffer the way she did when she lost Austins baby.

Austin broke her train of thought. "You could be in some serious trouble Alls," Austin whispered

When Ally thought about it some more, she realizes that punching her was seriously not the best thing she could have done. She should have thought about the pros and cons before doing that. It was totally out of character for her to do something like that, she didn't even know where the urge to punch her came from.

Ally begain crying uncontrollably for many reasons. 1 She didn't know what Elizabeth was gonna do and 2. She didn't want to be seperated from Austin. Austin began singing softly to Ally and held her hand with his free hand.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the hospital 10 minutes later. Austin arranges for Ally to get checked out for any damage she could have done for herself and for the gash in her head, which still hasn't stopped bleeding.<p>

"I'm fine, I don't need checked out," Ally whined.

"Just do as I say," Austin snapped. He gently pushed her into the examining room, explained the suicide attempt and how he bashed her head against the window, and then left. Ally knew exactlu where he was going.

The doctor rolled the jersey sleeves up sohe could take her blood pressure.

Ally hated hospitals. It seems over the past year, she's spent more time in hospitals than she has at her own house! Ally remembers the last time she was here, it was when she lost her mini-austin. She knows exactly what Elizabeth is feeling right now, and starts feeling ashamed.

As the wrap on her arm got tighter and tighter, she began thinking of scenarios of what it would be like if she didn't punch Elizabeth. Maybe it would have been better for her to have his child instead of these unnecessary events. Ally's thoughts were interrupted by the doctor.

"Your blood pressure is extremely low. We're going to assign you to a room and put you on suicide watch for the next 24 hours," the doctor said. "We're going to attach you to an IV to clear the fluids in your stomach."

"I don't need to stay, I'm going home," Ally stated. She tried to leave, but the doctor and nurse blocked the exit.

"Ms. Dawson, thats not a good idea," the doctor said. The nurse strapped her in a wheelchair and wheeled her to her room on the 9th floor. Ally sat back on the bed and begun to cry.

_There's no point in leaving _Ally decides. _There's no point in making Austin even MORE pissed off at me than he already is._

Ally texts Trish and Dez to come round to the hospital since they had 24 hour visitings. Ally hasn't actually gotten to talk with them in forever. They didn't seem to mind because they were by her bedside in no more that 15 minutes.

"W-what happened?" Trish asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The two take a seat in the recliners by the bed and Ally tells them everything. From how Elizabeth called in the middle of their sex, how Ally lied, how Austin caught her, Elizabeths pregnancy, Ally killing the baby, her trying to kill herself twice, Austin busting a blood vessel in her forehead (35 stitches), EVERYTHING.

"Wait, Austin did that to you?" Dez asked. He looked pretty pissed off at his friend, but Ally shook her head yes.

They give Ally a hug and just talk around for a while. Around 5 am, both Dez and Trish are asleep. Ally's thankful to have friends like them.

* * *

><p>Ally wonders what Austin is doing and has the urge to find him. She slowly gets out of bed, being careful not to fall or wwake Dez and Trish. She uses the wall as a balance and makes her way to the door. She slowly opens it to find Austin in front of her.<p>

"Where are you going," he says rather loudly. He goes really quiet when he sees two people asleep.

"To find y-y-you" Ally collapses into Austins arms. He carries her bridal style and lays her on the bed.

"You okay Alls?" he asks.

"Yeah," she says with a broken voice. "Just a little light-headed."

"Elli-Elizabeth lost the baby," he blurts out. Ally feels ashamed now, because he's looking at her in a mean way.

"Don't you have something to say for yourself?" he asks.

"I'm sorry," Ally says breaking down crying. Austin sh's her and pulls her in for a hug.

"Who are they?" Austin asks, nodding his head towards Trish and Dez.

"Are you serious?" Ally asks laughing.

"Yes, now who are they?' He asks, not laughing at all.

"Well, thats Dez... and thats Trish," Ally said. "If you would spend a little more time with them when you got back, you'd know."

"Oh," he says quietly. He bites his bottom lip, and Ally imediately knows he's hiding something.

"Spill Moon," she says nudging his arm.

"Elizabeths notgonna press charges." he says. Ally sighs in relief.

"But, on one condition," he adds.

Ally frowns. "What," she asks.

"On the condition that I sleep with her and get her pregnant again..."

**Cliff hanger. Its 11:30, goodnight guys:) Review :)  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 31

**I wasn't kidding when I said this is gonna be a long story. I'm gonna try to go over 100 chapters.**

"Wait... WHAT?" Ally shouts after hearing what he just said. He goes to repeat himself but she cuts him off.

"She wants _you_... to sleep with _her_... and have another baby? IS SHE FUCKING INSANE!" Ally shouts. Trish and Dez spring to life.

"Ally are you okay?" Trish asked.

"Hey Austin!" Dez said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're gonna go for a walk, be back soon," Ally says. Trish and Dez both go back to sleep. Austin guides Ally out the door.

* * *

><p>She walks outside the hospital with Austin, so if theres any shouting it wont wake anyone up. Its cloudy and began to rain, so Austin helps Ally over to the bus shelter.<p>

"So whats gonna happen?" Austin asked.

Ally looked at him surprise. "What do you mean whats gonna happen? I'll let her press charges! I DONT GIVE A FUCK AUSTIN! I'm NOT letting her have you again." Ally snapped.

"But if she presses charges we probably won't see each other," Austin said taking a hold of her hand.

"I don't want to be parted from you," Ally croaked. "I won't be able to handle it." Ally's mind flashes back to when Austin first left Miami. All she did was cry and refused to eat. Ally was barely able to cope and if Elizabeth charges her with GBH, Ally knew she'd be separated longer than 6 months.

If Ally was charged with GBH and was gone... Austin might cheat on hdr again. After all, the reason he cheated the first time was because he needed to be shown love that Ally just couldn't show him. And he'd go to the one girl who was 'always up for it,' as Austin had said.

Ally got scared and her heart sank deep into her chest. Ally despised that it was her own selfish actions that put her in this situation. So Ally began to think of her 'condition.' If Austin did sleep with her, and didn't get her pregnant the first time, then that means she'd have him keep trying until the 2 blue lines turn to a pink cross.

Just the thought of it made Ally sick and she pulled a disgusted facial expression. Austin saw and asked what was wrong. Ally explained everything that just raced through her mind and he was speechless.

"What do you think we should do?" Ally asked Austin, gripping his hand tight.

"I-I don't know Alls, it's your choice not mine," Austin says. "I don't wanna be away from you and I don't want to get her pregnant again."

The word 'again' made Ally cringe. She knew if he got her pregnant, then there was no getting rid of her.

* * *

><p>Ally hated Elizabeth for pulling this stunt, for doing this to him and her. Ally let go of Austins hand and went to walk inside, the rain felt nice on her skin. He followed, pulling on Ally's arm to turn her around. They were both getting soaked, but they didn't seem to mind.<p>

"So whats gonna happen, I need to know," Austin said fighting back tears.

Ally didn't answer, she just pulled him in for a hug. She was tired of all the pain she was constantly being put through.

_When is there ever gonna be a point in my life where I can have a normal relationship? _Ally asks herself. _Girl loves boy and boy loves girl - end of story._

Austin takes Allys face in his soft hands and holds her gaze for a moment.

"I love you Ally, and thats all that matters," he said and kissed her passionately. Ally kissed back like they were never gonna kiss again.

After a while, Ally pulls away. Austin moves the wet hair from her face. She starts crying again because she knows she has to give an answer.

She breaks down cryin and collapses into the wet pavement.

"You're just gonna have to do what she wants you to do," Ally says through tears. Austin says nothing, he kneals down and holds her.

**I wrote half of this at 6 am, so sorry if its half-suckish... I just want this story to get happy again! Anyone else agree? lol :) Well, review! Im gonna go work on the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 32

**This chapter's a bit on the short side, but TRUST ME! ITs totally worth it ;) **

Austin picks Ally up in his ams. "I don't wanna do iut, I don't want a kid with her," he says looking down at her.

"But I'm not being parted from you Austin," Ally replies

He bites his bottom lip thinking about what to do. Ally thinks he looks hot when he does that and she cant help but smile to herself.

"Maybe if I talk to her-" Ally cuts him off.

"Oh yeah, like 'just talking 'is gonna help. she wants you and incase you hadn't noticed Austin, she's not stopping until she gets you," Ally snaps.

"Well, I apologize for being high in demand," he says laughing. Ally wasn't in the mood to laugh, but she did. He can make her do anyhing, the power he has over her never fails to amaze Ally.

Austin all of a sudden puts Ally down. Ally pulls a confused face, and he shakes his head violently like a dog, splashing the water from his hair all over Ally. He laughs, but stops when Ally pours a crap ton of water out of her shoe onto his head.

They start running around like kindergardeners on a playground in the rain. Except, they were 17, it was raining, and it was 6 am. Austin catches up to Ally and spins her around by her waist.

Ally forgets everything that was wrong in her life and just concentrated on him. Austin Moon... boy wonder, the boy Ally thought for sure she'd NEVER see again, let alone date... was standing like an angel infront of her.

She couldn't get over how much she loved him. The way he stands, the way he walks, the way he talks, how he says her name... everything about this boy was perfect.

Austin noticed Ally drifting off in a daydream, so he smacks her on the butt hard and busts out laughing.

Ally didn't care, because the pain from the slap meant that this moment _was _real and that he really is as perfect as anything.

"We should probably go back inside now," he says, ruining the moment completely. Ally begins to breath heavily.

"Everything's gonna be fine Alls, I promise" he says flashing that beautiful smile.

Ally is hesitant, but they both walk back into the hospital soaking wet, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>They get in the room, and Dez and Trish already has towels ready. Austin gently wraps the towel around Ally, and she knows that he's getting ready to leave to talk to her.<p>

_If Austin can make me do anything just by his ways and his words, then surely Elizabeth would give in and do what he asks, _Ally thought to herself, trying to reassure that everything's gonna go smooth.

Austin kisses Ally, ignoring Dez and Trish, and mouths 'I love you' before walking out the room.

Three hours pass and Ally is getting impatient. She bites her nails down until the bleed, but she didnt care, the anticipation was killing her. Finally, Austin walks through the door.

Ally jumps up immediately. "What did she say? Does she want a baby? Is she gonna press charges? What. Did. She. Say? Start from the beginning, no wait... just tell me." Ally said all at once in a huge, nervous rush.

"She's not gonna press charges," Austin says smiling.

"If?" Ally asks, because she knows how twisted and bitchy Elizabeth is.

"If..." Austin says. "Nothing. She's _not _pressing charges." Ally is speechless, so he continues explaining. "I told her that if she really loved me she wouldn't do this and she should be happy as long as I'm happy. I told her she should just leave us alone and blah, blah, blah. But, there is one thing I need to confess," Austin says with worry written all over his face.

"What?" Ally asked.

"She wanted one last kiss, so I kissed her," he whispered. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for Ally to explode.

Ally didn't care at all, infact, she was happy and relieved that was all she wanted from him. She let out a squeal, making Austin open his eyes. She jumps into his arms and he squeezes her in a tight hug.

"Oh, i almost forgot! I have one last thing to ask you Alls," He says, letting Ally down. He was beaming a huge smile.

"Whatever it is, the answer is yesssss!" Ally squealed, not caring what he was going to ask.

"Fantastic," he said, putting a gorgeous diamond ring on the finger before her pinky on the left hand... ;)

**Ooooh, told ya things were gonna get good! **

**"Goat's are like mushrooms... If you shoot a duck, I'm scared of toasters." Lord, funniest thing ever! 3**


	34. Chapter 33

**All of you are happy that Elizabeths gone... but sadly, she has to come back. But you won't believe whats about to happen! 3**

Ally slapped her hand over her mouth after realizing what Austin had just asked her, or intended on asking her.

_MARRIAGE! _Ally screams in herr head. _Leave it to Austin to propose to me when I look like absolute shit._

Ally takes her hand off of her mouth to go and speak, but nothing comes out.

Austin gets down on one knee. "Ally Dawson, will you complete my life and marry me?" He asks in a cheesy voice.

Ally laughs nervously. "Of course," She squeals all emotionally.

The docor walks in as Austin slips the ring onto Allys finger, and Trish and Dez began clapping and going 'awhhh.'

Ally forgot Trish and Dez were even in the room, and her cheeks flush pink at the fact that they saw what just happened, but Ally didn't care all that much.

"You're free to go home now, clearly you are okay. And by the way, congrats," the doctor says before exiting.

Even though they were free to leave Ally sits on the bed with Austin. Trish and Dez take a hint, and stand outside the room.

Ally turns to Austin. "I seriously was NOT expecting that," she says smiling whilst fiddling with her ring.

"But you're happy I asked though, right?" Austin asked just to make sure.

"I'm on top of the world right now!" Ally exclaims, making Austin smile.

For a second Ally wonders how Elizabeth would react to all of this. Would she change her mind and press charges in order for Austin and Ally to be split up? Ally didn't care right now about anything except for Austin. She pushed Elizabeth to the back of her mind, suggested they should leave because she missed their bed. She leaves with Austin, Dez, and Trish feeling happier than ever!

* * *

><p>During the car journey home, Trish would not shut up.<p>

"I'm your maid of honor. Oh my God what color do the bridesmaids have to wear? And where are you gonna get married at? Ooooh, make sure you throw the boquet to me!" She thought Dez, Ally, and Austin were listening... but Dez was focusing on the road, and Austin and Ally were too busy with each other. Finally, they got to the mall where Dez and Trish got out, and Ally and Austin moved upfront.

Ally rolled the window down. "Trish, keep this quiet for a while. I don't want anyone knowing yet," Ally whispers.

"Oh sure, no problem! As long as you get me a kick ass bridesmaid present!" She laughs and walks away with Dez.

"FINALLY!" Austin says sighing. "Was she EVER gonna shut up?" Austin laughed.

"Oh shut up, its a huge deal to a girl," Ally explained.

"So, are you excited then?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"Honestly... I can't wait to be Mrs. Austin Moon," Ally says unable to control her smiling.

* * *

><p>They got home, showered, and collapsed on the bed. Ally cuddled up next to Austin and put her head onto his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. She draws hearts with her fingers on his bare chest and he's raking his fingers through her hair.<p>

"We're gonna be the next Brangelina, Jiley, and Jelena," Austin says smiling.

"Actually, we can be... Auslly," Ally laughs whil twiddling with the ring.

Ally is exhausted because she hasn't slept in days because of all the stuff thats been happening. She want go to sleep, but Austin however, had other plans than sleeping.

He tries to get Ally in the mood by kissing her everywhere.

"Austin, how can you _not _be tired," Ally wonders. "You really are like a machine," she says busting into laughter.

"Awwwh, C'mon babe," Austin says. "I know you wanna have some fun on the Moon."

By this point, Ally can't control her laughter. _Fun on the Moon? Where did he get that? The inside of a gum wrapper. _Ally thinks to herself.

Austin flashes that adorable smile. Here comes that power he has over Ally. She gives into his charm and begins kissing him back.

* * *

><p>"Woooahh," Austin sighs falling back on him pillow trying to catch his breath. "I don't know how you do it Alls," he pants.<p>

"Well, my skills are just as good as yours," she says winking.

They both bust into a fit of laughter and snuggle up again. Extra exhausted now, its not long before they both fall asleep.

It feels like they've only been asleep for 10 minutes when Ally wakes up due to Austins phone ringing, but its been 6 hours and its 1 in the afternoon.

Austin is still asleep, and Ally wonders who is calling him. She clicks answr and she hears crying.

"Austin... are you there...?" Its Elizabeth. Instead of lying this time, Ally decides to give the phone to him.

"Yeah, hang on Elizabeth," Ally says, not even realizing that she's being nice to her. She wakes Austin up and hands him the phone. He puts it on speaker. The background noise is loud and they can hear cars passing, Ally wonders where she is.

"Yeah, I'm here," he says still groggy.

Eliabeth is panicking and speaking loudly.

"Good, because all I wanted to say is that I love you. I'm sorry for the Hell I've put you and Ally through and I understand you both want me out of your life. I'm just gonna make it easier for all of us and just jump." She cries. Ally and Austin freeze.

**Would've been up earlier, but I started watching the show Weeds today on my Netflix... and let me tell you, Alexander Gould is one fine 17 year old ;) Ahaha, Well, goodnight :) Review or PM me :D**


	35. AN2

**Here's a little bit of an authors note. Some people on here have got me soo fucking pissed off that I don't even know if I want to finish this thing (Just kidding about not finishing it... Im just so ticked off right now!). **

**Uhg, I know critisism is important when writing a story, but I don't appreciate people trashing my story, my writing techiques, the plot I came up with... I write this story how I want it. I love getting suggestions from all of you guys, and if I really like it, I'll somehow work it into my story. What I **_**don't **_**love? People telling me what to do with the characters. If you don't like whats going on in my story, move onto the next Auslly fanfiction! **

**I recently been told my story was 'lame.' Well... if thats because there's no in-depth sex scenes in my story, then I'm sorry you feel that way. Just bear in mind that I **_**am **_**only 14 years old and when it comes to writing these type of things, I suck. I've never had sex... nor have i ever watched porn... and I only know a few things from sex ed class. And since I can't really write that type of stuff, I make it very vague so you guys can use your imagination! So, I'll **_**try **_**and write a few lemony chapters... but I can't exactly promise anything.**

**Also, I've had a pretty shitty day... Sorry for my language, its just I don't think I've EVER been this upset before in my LIFE (Lol, jk.. there's been plenty of other times when I've been more pissed off than this) I lost my jeans I washed and my good belt, so I had to wear my old jeans and a plastic belt from a High School Musical halloween costume. Then I left my binder at my house, lost my homework, forgot my retainers and my afterschool snack, forgot my track shoes. The worst? After school I walked to the park with my bestfriends, Mattie and Courtney. Well, I went under the shelter and sat on a table... and sat in a huge pile of baby spit up! The mother was a table down, saw me fucking puking everywhere because of the sight of it, and laughed at me. **

**I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm probably not gonna post a chapter today after what happened to me... Unless, you want me to kill off Elizabeth, Ally, Dez, Austin, and Trish.**

**-Taylor**

**(And don't get me wrong, about 99% of you are amazing! You review every chapter, compliment my work, and I couldn't ask for better fans than you guys! But its always the 1 person who ruins it for everybody. Sorry guys ) ;(**


	36. Chapter 34

**I JUST GOT THE PERFECT SONG FOR AUSTIN TO SING TO ALLY AT THEIR WEDDING! YESS! I'm gonna write until I get to the wedding now3 I'm sooo excited!**

**EVERYONE LISTEN UP! I have two things to say. 1) Congrats to saraxrawrr for being my 100th reviewer 3 Gosh this means so much. and 2) SARA was **_**NOT **_**the person who trashed my story. Someone else (Not naming names) said something very rude and harsh to me that really hurt my feelings, and just made my bad day worse. So please, no hating on saraxrawrr... 3 Sorry for the confusion! :(**

"Elizabeth where are you," Austin panics.

"It doesn't matter where I am, I'm doing what you said... I'm staying out of your lives and you'll never have to see me again," Elizabeth cries down the phone. "I'm gonna jump Austin, and don't even think I wont!"

As much as Ally hated Elizabeth, she didn't want her to end her life. Ally snatched the phone from Austin and talks to her while she and Austin get dressed to go find her.

"Elizabeth its Ally. I know you hate me but listen for like 10 seconds. Jumping isn't gonna solve whatever problems you have going on. Believe it or not we have this one very important thing in common," Ally says trying to calm her down.

"I have _nothing _in common with you, you fucking bitch!" she screams down the phone. Ally didn't want to piss her off any more than she already is, so she lets her bitchy comments slide.

"Yes we do Elizabeth, we both love Austin." She doesn't argue with Ally because she knows she's right. "If you truly loved him Elizabeth, you won't put him through this."

"But he doesn't love me... he loves you," she cries. It breaks Ally's heart surprisingly.

"He loves you as a friend, and thats better to have than not being loved at all Elizabeth, right?" Ally asks.

"No it not! We were fine before you came along and fucked everything up. He told me we were forver! He promised he'd _never _let me go!" She screams. By now, Ally and Austin were flying down the road looking for her.

"J-just tell me where you are," Ally says.

She doesn't answer the question. "Put Austin on the phone," she spat, but Ally asks where she is again.

"PUT AUSTIN ON THE GODDAMN PHONE OR I'LL FUCKING JUMP RIGHT NOW!" She screams. It scared Ally, and she immediately passes the phone to Austin.

"Elizabeth don't do this to me! Where the Hell are you?" He shouts. Ally drowns out him talking and thinks about what Elizabeth just said.

_He told me we were forever! He promised he'd never let go._Those words echoed loudly in Ally's head.

Ally gets that heart sink feeling again, and not for herself, but for Elizabeth. She doesn't know why they broke up, but how could Austin tell her they were forever and never let go and just leave her like that?

Ally's mind flashes back to when Austin tells her that they were forever and begins to panic, but her thoughts are interrupted by Austin pounding the steering wheel and yelling "SHIIIT!"

* * *

><p>Austin had accidentally pressed 'end', and he tried calling back but there was no answer. Luckily, 5 minutes later she called jom again.<p>

"Austin," she cries down the phone. Thats all she says, nothing else. Ally can see the pain in Austins eyes, so she takes the phone again.

"Elizabeth, if you love him you wont do this! Please tell me where you are," Ally begins to cry. She felt like this was her fault, even though she knows its no ones. Surprisingly,she tells Ally she's on the highway near the hospital, standing over the barrier on the bridge. Ally tells Austin where she's at and he heads that way.

"I hope you're happy with him. Just do me a favor Ally. Make sure you look after him. Don't hurt him, he deserves all the love in the world." She stops and cries. Ally is speechless. Although she hates her for the Hell she put her through, Ally can feel her pain and begins crying.

"Just tell him I love him and that I never meant to cause all the shit in your guys' life... Goodby-"

Ally panics. "ELIZABETH WAIT! NOO!" But its too late, she already hung up.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, they arrive at the bridge and jump out of the car. Ally rushes around frantically while Austin is screaming her name like a maniac. They spot her at the same time, and they rush over to her.<p>

_Thank God she is still alive, _Ally thinks to herself. Apparently Austin was thinking the same thing because he let out a huge sigh of relief.

She turns around and beckons Austin to come closer, when Ally steps forward too, she glares and says "Don't come any closer you bitch or I'll fucking jump!" Ally freezes on the spot.

"Elizabeth, come over and we can just sort this out," Austin says calmly.

"I just want this pain to stop," she cries.

"If you come back over hear, I'll get rid of her. It'll be just me and you. C'mon you know I love you, we're forever... remember?" he says in a rush with a shaky voice. Obviously he was saying that to get Elizabeth to come back over, but Ally died a little inside.

"You're just saying that so I won't do it, I'm not stupid Austin!" She screams.

"I'm not! I fucking love you Ellie!" he replies.

Well, that stung. Ally couldn't take it anymore and started balling

"Prove it then, come over here and fucking kiss me," she demands.

Austin doesn't even hesitate. He walks over and leans in to kiss her. Ally turned around and go to walk away, but all of a sudden she heard Austin scream like a little girl. She turns around and can't believe what she's seeing.

Elizabeth had pulled Austun halfway over the barrier as he went in for the kiss.

**"**IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM THEN NO ONE CAN!" She screams

**Well, Elizabeth is a psychotic bitch... :P Review you guys :)**


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 say whaaaaaa?**

Ally is glued on the spot. She wants to run over there, but her legs go numb. The only thing Ally can do is scream, but she could just barely do that because she was in so much shock. People in cars passing by stop to see whats going on.

"Oh my God," Ally hear people whispering. She didn't DARE take her eyes off of Austin. Elizabeth pulls him a bit more and Ally's heart just about explodes and he goes over the railing. It's like it happening in slo-mo, and Ally can only hear her heartbeat.

"NOOOOO!" Ally screams in horror. _This is it _Ally thinks. _He's gone._

But Ally was wrong. She looks up and see's Ausin holding on the edge of the concrete and pulling himself up onto the 2 foot ledge Elizabeth was on.

Seeing Austin pull himself up gave Ally the biggest sensation of relif.

"Call 991!" Ally heard people shouting and panicking. A crowd begins forming, but Ally doesn't care. She only cares about is Austin.

She grabs him again and Ally see's Austin struggling to get her off. The only thing he can do is hit her, so he punches her hard in the face.

Allt and the crowd gasp as they saw his fist collide with her nose. _Oh my gammit, _Ally thinks. _Austin Shor Moon just hit a girl! _But Ally didn't care too much, because after all, she _was _trying to kill him.

Elizabeth stumbles backwards but manages to stay on the ledge. Elizabeth starts screaming and Austin begins cussing her out.

"Oh My Gosh! THATS AUSTIN MOON!" Ally hears someone scream in realization. She takes her eyes off of Austin for a split second to see who shouted. It was a young girl (she looks 12) and she was wearing a pink wrestling Jacket with Austins signature on the back. Ally clearly remembers the girl as being Mad-dog.

"W-what if he falls daddy?" she says turning to Face Puncher who picks her up and she starts crying.

"He'll be fine Mad-dog, he's not gonna fall," he says trying to calm the crying tween.

She was just a fan, so why is she crying? She doesn't even _know _Austin. But then, it hits Ally. Its not just her or Elizabeth that love Austin, about 99% of the girl population love him too, and if he dies... the world loses someone important.

The crowd gasps, and Ally's attention is drawn back to Austin. Ally gasps seeing Austin dangling by one arm because she damaged his other one.

With all the strength Ally could muster, she climbs over the railing to help Austin up. Elizabeth is kicking at him trying to get him to fall. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY YOU DAMN FUCKWAD!" Ally screams. The crowd, Austin, and Elizabeth fall silent.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, get away from him!" Ally shouts again grabbing onto Austin as he's trying to climb over the ledge.

"He's coming with me, you lose Ally. Just face the fact." She yells backs, grabbing onto Austins leg and holds on for dear life.

"Austins too good of a guy to go to fucking Hell with you you fucking moron!" Ally screams. Out of instant reaction, Ally kicks her arm she's holding on with with all her strength. Ally's not losing Austin for anyone, especially not her.

She lets go but catches his foot with both her hands, dragging him down quickly. They're dangling 60 feet in the air over traffic below them and Austin is losing his grip. The crowd gasps.

Face Puncher runs over and sticks his hands under the railing to try and help Elizabeth up, but she ignores him.

With tears in her eyes, she looks up at Austin. "I love you Austy-kins" she says and lets go of his foot.

"NOOO!" Ally screams in unison with Austin. They both close their eyes tight so they don't see her body slam into the fround.

"Oh my god," people scream after witnessing the death of a 18 year old.

Face Puncher sees Austin and Ally struggling to get up, so he helps them out, pulling them over the rail and to safety.

Austin standing up and hugs Ally so tight she finds it hard to breath. Ally cries, burying her head into his chest. The people don't dare to move, they just stare at them both.

After a few minutes, Ally pulls away from the hug and searches the crowd for Mad-dog. She see's her on top of Face Punchers shoulders, waving at Austin and Ally and cheering. Ally and Austin wave back at her, and a huge smile breaks across her face.

As Austin pulls Ally in for another hug, she can hear police and ambulance sirens nearing.

**My eyes watered up as I wrote this... Review you guys! **


	38. Chapter 36

**Oh my God, you guys better be fucking greatful for these next 2 chapters... I was soo busy writing these that I didn't fucking realize Austin & Ally was on! I even had the TV blasting, and I didn't hear the song playing. Thats how much I love you guys, I passed up my FAVORITE episode of Austin & Ally **_**just **_**so I could post the next two parts! /3 Oh, and I just got a semi-good idea :) **

After giving Ally and Austin a few moments to themselves, the crowd swarm around him... shouting his name, flashing cameras, asking questions. They didn't care about Ally because she was a nobody.

Ally's hand gets broken free from Austin's as she's pushed and shoved out of the way so people can get to Austin. Ally could hear Austin screaming her name frantically, but instead of battling the crowd to find him, she walks and sits on the bench on the other side of the road.

Ally can hear the ambulance below the bridge, but Ally refused to look down there because she's scared to see what happened to her. Ally figured she was dead, because the drop was easily 60 feet and the traffic was horrible, so if she didn't die on impact, she was sure a car turned her into California Roadkill.

Ally didn't want Elizabeth gone this way, her eyes started watering at the thought of how much Austin is hurting.

_This isn't your fault, _Ally kept reassuring herself. _But what if I get the blame for it? What if the police and the witnesses and media manipulate it into something it's not? I HAD hit her, but it was either that or lose Austin again._

Ally sat and watched as 2 busty blonds throw their half naked body at Austin and demands for pictures. Ally rolls her eyes and breathes deeply. Can they NOT see that he needs privacy? Do they NOT care that he could have a break down after what just happened? Ally hated how people could be so inconsiderate JUST because he's famous. She felt like going over there and smashing all their cameras and tell them to leave Austin the fuck alon. Ally can hear police sirens but everyone else is too oblivious to them.

* * *

><p>The police arrive a few moments later and noticed Ally was the only one not going crazy. Two officers, one fat and one skinny, came and sat on the bench with her.<p>

"Not a fan of Austin are we?" The fat one asks while laughing.

Ally didn't laugh though. She wanted everyone to leave so she could have Austin all to herself. After all, she did just nearly lost him again. She wanted to feel his touch and just appreciate that he was still alice. Ally fiddled with the engagement ring and ignored the question.

"Umm, okay. Anyways ma'am... did you witness anything?" The skinny cop asked.

Ally's chest tightened up, but she tells the truth. As she explains every single detail, the two officers scribble away in their mini yellow notepads.

"I-It's not my fault though. She was gonna j-jump and t-take him with her, and I love him. I-I love him so much, I'd die for him." Ally chokes up and bursts into tears.

The skinny one begins to confort Ally while the fat one is munching away at a Krispe Kreme donut. He offers Ally one, but she was too worked up to eat. He gives Ally the 'Good-I-Wasnt-Giving-You-One-Anyways' look. Ally laughs with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Thats more like it, smile!" The skinny one says.

"Thank you ma'am for your time," the fat one says between chewing.

"We'll be in touch," the skinny one says while tipping his hat. He and the fatty make their way over to the crowd, who are still there, after an hour.

* * *

><p>The ammount of attention Austin was attracting was blocking the road.<p>

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT... We're gonna need you all to leave the area. Transportation can't get through and Mr. Moon needs to speak with us. If you do not leave the premises, we will not hesitate to arrest. We advise you make your choice wisely," the fat one says through a megaphone.

The disappointed crowd starts disappearing slowly and eventually Ally can see Austin sitting on the sidewalk talking to the Police. Ally continues fiddling with her ring and staring at the cars that zoom on by.

It begins raining, so Austin and the officers finish up talking. They shake hands, and Austin even gives them autographs for their daughters. They hurry to their car and drive off.

_Finally, _Ally says to herself. It may have only been an hour and 15 minutes, but that was the longest hour and 15 minutes she's sat through. All she wanted to do was go home and snuggle in bed with Austin. He and Ally spot each other across the road and smile. Ally run towards him and he runs toward her. Then BAM, it happens.

A cars breaks screeches, peircing Ally ears. She looks to see a lifeless Austin lying in the middle of the wet pavement...

**Before you ask... NO, I am not killing Austin off :) Review, and btw I'm not really mad about missing my favorite Austin/Ally episode cause I have it on my phone :)**


	39. Chapter 37

**You all should read the Percy Jackson books :) We watched the movie in my English class a few weeks ago, and I started reading the book yesterday around 3... now I'm on page 175 3 Love, love, LOVE the book! Anywhooo, chapter 37 anyone?;)**

Ally rushed to his motionless body, shaking him as gently as she possible could right now.

"Austin... Austin wake up," she cries as she holds his head and cradles him in her lap. Ally nervously puts her head to his chest, wanting to hear the sound of his heartbeat to even see if he's alive. She waits a few seconds, longing to hear the comforting sound she liked to fall asleep to, but it never came.

"Austin, please don't leave me," she cries grabbing his hand, expecting him to squeeze back like he does when she's in his position, but he doesn't move.

There's blood everywhere, and its mostly coming from his head because it smashed off the concrete hard and he collapsed. Ally wipes the raindrops off of his face and cries harder. Four teenagers get out of the car, two boys and two girls.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" One of the girls screams. Both boys have their hands on their heads in shock from what had just happened, so the girl dials up the ambulance. Ally doesn't pay much attention to them.

They walk over to you, and before they get anywhere near her, Ally can smell the stench of alcohol and weed.

"Its A-Austin... Austin M-Moon," the youngest girl starts in a shaky voice. "Ryan you hit Austin Moon!" She starts crying. Ally realizes that they were drunk driving and smoking weed. How could they be so careless as to get in a car and put all other drivers and pedestrians saftey at risk.

"Which one of you is Ryan?" Ally asked getting off the floor. She takes off her blood stained hoodie and places it under Austins head, then turns toward the two boys. None of them answer.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS RYAN! FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Ally screams.

The tallest of the two takes a step forward.

"I am," he mumbles.

Ally can't control her anger. She runs up and begins geating on him and hard as she can. "Look what you've done. LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE FUCKING DONE!" Ally screams through her tears. The other boy pulls Ally off of him, and the other two girls are by Austins side.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Ally screams, pushing the two away and taking her seat next to Austin.

Ryan and the two girls stand by the railing, crying into the palms of their hands. The other boy is suddenly at Ally's side. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around Ally cause its raining and cold. Ally barely noticed the cold, despite she had on a pink tank top and short denim shorts, but she accepts the jacket. She begins to cry because his jacket smells just like Austin.

He sticks his hand out to touch Austin.

"Get off him, don't touch him!" Ally snaps.

"Do you want him to live? I have to do this, there's no time," He shouts. Ally doesn't argue as the boy presses his hands hard of Austins chest repeatidly.

All of a sudden, Austin coughs weekly and blood pours out of his mouth. Ally gasps and squeezes his hand tight. He squeezes back with the tiniest bit of strenghth, and Ally cry tears of jot.

"A-Ally?" he mumbles in a broken voice.

"I'm here Austin, its me," Ally says quietly in a rush.

The grip he has on her hand gets weaker and weaker. Then, he finally lets go as he blacks out.

* * *

><p>Next thing Ally knows, paramedics in bright orange uniforms come swarming around her and pushes her out of the way.<p>

"NOO! I NEED TO BE AT HIS SIDE!" Ally hissed.

"Its okay ma'am, you can go sit in the back of the ambulance. Just let these guys to their job," A paramedic says trying to calm Ally down.

Ally stares with sore eyes as they lift Austin on a stretcher and wheel him in the back of the ambulance next to her.

Ally grabs his hand. "I can't lose you, not now. Not after everything we've been through. Please Austin, wake up," Ally whispers and crying. As the paramedics close the door, Ally can see the 4 teens getting arrested.

* * *

><p>Ally arrives at the hospital quickly and was running along side the stretcher, grasping onto Austins cold hand.<p>

"He's gonna need 30 grams of dgfersgkgl and 20 grams of ergilhergl," The doctor orders the nurse. Ally had no idea what those fancy drug names were, and couldn't pronounce them. She's forced to wait outside and watch as Austin is wheeled away through double doors.

* * *

><p>An hour passes and the doctor finally leads Ally into the room where Austin is. The sight of him makes Ally's heart stop, and she drops to her knees. Austin is hooked up to what seems like millions of wires and machines. She's horrified.<p>

"He's lost a lot of blood and is very luck to be alive," she says to Ally.

All of a sudden, a woman bursts through the door. "AUSTIN!" she screams and bursts into tears.

**Lesson of the story: Don't drink and drive. You might hit Austin Moon or Justin Bieber or Obama... someone important. And you might get attacked by his pissed off fiance. ;) Can't post anymore tonight. Tornadoes are going on /3 Review though:)**


	40. Chapter 38

**Going to see the Lorax at 4:45! I'm so flipping excited because I am in LOVE wit Zac Efron and Taylor Swift! And I love Dr. Seuss! Um, Chapter 38 I think? :)**

She drops her 31 Purse at the door and runs over to Austins bedside, grabbing him by the hand and kissing his cheek. She looks young and very pretty.

"Oh My God, my baby! What happened? Look at you!" She says fighting tears. For some strange reason, Ally seems like she's heard her voice before. Ally just stands there, wondering who the heck she is.

Holding his hand? Kissing his cheek? Calling him her baby? Ally begins to think maybe Elizabeth wasn't the only person he's been sneaking around with. A pang of jealousy hits Ally, and she finally speaks up.

"Who the hell are you?" Ally snaps.

The woman jumps, unaware anyone else was in the room. "Well, who the hell are you?" She snaps back.

"Umm, I'm his girlfriend? Soon to be wife. So whatever it is you think is going with you two is over." Ally growls.

"S-soon to be wife?" She asks in shock.

Ally nods and holds up the ring. As Ally watches it glisten in the sunlight from the window, the lady slumps back into the chair and covers her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God," she says again in shock. Ally jumps because its scary how similar she sounds to Austin when she said that.

"You're getting married?" She asks again, still shocked.

"Yes, so I'm sorry but whatever is going on betwe-" she cuts Ally off.

"Going on between me and him? Are you kidding?" She busts out laughing.

"Umm, no. I'm being serious," Ally says. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny at all."

The lady glances at the lifeless Austin and then back at Ally.

"Well, it's just that my son never told me or his father that he was getting married!" She says, still laughing.

Allys jaw drops to the floor. That woman wasn't Austins girlfriend, it was Mimi... Mimi Moon, Austins mom.

"Oh shit, I am soo sor-" she cuts Ally off again.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I get that alot," she explains, referring to being mistaken as her sons girlfriend. She never imagined Austin's mom to be so pretty and youthful looking. Infact, she never even thought about his family. Not with all this drama going on.

* * *

><p>She offers Ally a warm smile and introduces herself. As she speaks, Ally realizes that she was the womans voice she heard a year ago, when Austin splashed her with a puddle.<p>

"And you are?" She asks.

"Oh I''m Ally... Ally Dawson." She smiles.

"Oh My God," Mrs. Moon whispers. "You were Austins songwriter back in highschool! He had the BIGGEST crush on you! If he didn't leave highschool early to pursue his dreams, he told me he wanted to take you to prom!" She says in a rush.

Ally smiles. "Did he r-really like me back then?" She asks shyly.

"Oh definitely. You were the only thing he would talk about. 'Guess what Ally did today.' 'You'll never believe how pretty Ally looked today.' 'I can't wait to get to work at Sonic Boom to see Ally.' 'The song Ally wrote is perfect, like her,' It goes on and on." She says.

Ally is silent for a few moments. Austins mom noticed, and changed the subject.

"So, were you the one Austin splashed with water about a year ago?" She asks.

"Yeah, I looked far worse than this though!" Ally laughed.

"Yeah, you were badly hurt and we brought you here! I was going to stay, but work came up and Austin offered to stay."

"Yup, thats me!" Ally nods.

"And now you two are engaged Talk about a true love story," She laughs. Ally laughs too.

"Well, can you tell me the whole story Alls?" She asks politely. Ally didn't like anyone to call her Alls except for Austin, but when Mimi said it... she felt like family.

"Oh of course, but its long. And when I say long, I mean _loooooong,_" Ally laughs.

"No worries love, I've got time." She smiles while pulling out candy and chocolate.

* * *

><p>It takes 3 and half hours, 3 bags of chocolate, and 2 bags of peanuts to explain everything to Mimi, who by now looks like she's seen a ghostie.<p>

"And all that happened in a year?" She gasps.

"Yeah. If you don't mind me asking, where have you been? How come you haven't been with Austin?" She asks curiously.

"I've been away on business trips, signing deals for Austin and his siblings. He's always telling me that he doesn't need his mom or dad around cause he's not a kid, so we left him to it. He's 18 next week, so I guess he's right... he's not a kid. But we have been texting and skyping." she explains.

Austin never mentioned anything about texting his mom or dad, or even the fact his has siblings. Ally always thought that Austin was an only child. Ally just lets it slide though, she'd ask him once they get alone time.

"Oh, okay... but yeah, thats everything!" Ally says. Mimi nods.

"I think I should go see if there's any news about Elizabeth, you know... if she made it or not. I'd miss her if she didn't," Mimi says with a saddened face.

"Oh, theres no need. The police said they would tell me," Ally says before Mimi gets up. She smiles at Ally and begins knitting.

Allys mind registers what Mrs. Moon just said. 'I'll miss her.' How could Austin let Elizabeth meet his family and not her? However, Ally's thouht are disturbed by Austin, who starts to mumble...

**HE'S ALIIIVEEE! ;) Well, Review ! I'll update after the movie!**


	41. Chapter 39

**Soo many things going wrong today...**

**1. Computer crashes and didn't save 39 so I had to rewrite it... it would've been up like 25 hours ago if it wasn't for this.**

**2. Once my computer started working, and finished rewriting this chapter... my fanfiction account decides to fuck itself up :/ it won't let me log on... so, this probably would have been up 15 hours ago if it wasn't for hating me at the moment, oh well.**

**ONTO CHAPTER 39!**

Ally and Mimi immediately turned to face Austin, both their eyes fixed on him. He continues to mumble, but neither Mimi or Ally can mke out what he's saying. Ally rakes her fingers through his soft hair and Mimi gently rubs his hand. Suddenly and without warning, he clearyly mumbles 'Auslly,' and Ally cant control her smile.

"Auslly? Did the impact mess up his seech or something?" Mimi asked with concern written all over her face. Ally laughs and explains its their celebrity name like Jelena or Brangelina.

"Oh, well thats cute," Mimi says smiling

Ally's eyes fall back onto Austin, pleading silently for him to open his eyes. She read online that some people's coma's can last for weeks, months, even years. Ally starts panicking and all sorts of bad case scenarios run through her mind, but as usual, her thoughts are interrupted by the doctor knocking on the door.

"Come in," Mimi shouts.

The doctor enters with a syringe in his hand and he injects the clear liquid into Austin's right arm.

"Is he okay? What are you injecting in him?" Ally asks in a worried rushed.

"What I injected into him is a pain killer to ease off any discomfort. At the moment, he is in a much better condition and has improved from earlier," the doctor explains.

Mimi and Ally let out a sigh of relief and smile at eachother.

"However..."

Ally can feel her smile fade away quickly.

"We can't tell if there is any damage until Mr. Moon is completly concious," he adds.

"D-damage? Like what?" Mimi adds with a shaky voice.

"Well, some patients in accidents as severe as Austins can suffer from brain damage, long or short term memory loss, paralysis... etc."

Ally gets that heart sink feeling and Mimi slumps back into her chair. The doctor offers the girls a light smile before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>A few hours pass and Ally's talking to Austin, even though she knows he can't hear a word she's saying.<p>

"Pleease Austin, just wake up," she whispered.

At that very moment, Austins eyes began to fliceker, slowly awakening.

"Where am I?" He asks.

"You're in the hospital Ausy," Mimi says in shock, she didn't think he'd wake up.

"MOM!" Austin says in an excited voice. "What the Hell are you doing here? Where's Ally?" Ally smiles at the fact that he asked for her straight away.

"I'm here, calm down gorgeous," Ally says taking his hand. He sighs out of relief and flashes that adorable smile. Ally's heart begins pounding, the way it always does when ever Austin is around.

"What happened?" He asked, squirming at the pain he started feeling.

"You got hit by a car," Ally says like its nothing.

"I dont remember?" He says looking confused.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Mimi asks worried.

"All I remember is seeing Ally across the road and then thats it," he explains.

"Well, I guess its normal. He did smash his head pretty hard off the pavement," Ally says to Mimi.

"Umm, Ally what happened to you? Did you get dragged through a pool of red koolaid?" Austin asks laughing.

Ally looks down at her shirt and says, "No... this is all the blood that spilled out of your head, Austin. You lost quite a lot." Austin stops laughing immediately and realizes the seriousness of the sitiation.

"And I didn't have time to change," she adds.

"Okay, well then who the fuck hit me with the car?" he asks. Ally remembers the 4 teens and clenches her fist in anger.

"Just a couple of drunken dumbass teenagers. The police took care of them," Ally says.

Just then, the two officers from earlier walked through the door. Not to Ally's surprise, the fat one had a fresh box of jelly-filled donuts.

"Can I have one?" Ally asks purpously while holding in her laughter. He glares at the and then pushes the box in ther face. She wasn't really hungry, so she 'accidently' dropped it on the floor.

"Ooops, guess it's no good," Ally says laughing while throwing it in the trash. Austin, Mimi, and the skinny officer asks for one and everyone laughs at the fat ones expense as he realizes he only has 1 donut left. Austin had little energy, so Ally tears it up into bits and feeds him that way.

"Its different me being in the bed rather than you, you're a walking accident," Austin laughs. Ally tears off a big bit of donut and squashes it on his nose, and they both burst into a fit og laughter.

"I got some bad news," the skinny one says ruining the moment.

"What is it?" Austin and Mimi ask at the same time.

"Well... the young lady, Elizabeth, didn't make it," he says.

Allys heart stops and right away she looks at Austin, readying herself for the pain he's about to express. But that never comes, he just asks for another bit of donut. Ally is confused, as is Mimi.

"Austin, didn't you just hear what the nice officer said? Elizabeth didn't make it," Mimi says in a serious tone.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Austin asks.

**Cliff Hanger! Sorry, I've been busy today. Didnt see the Lorax yesterday, so I went today.. then I went to Outback, then I watched the new Austin & Ally.. LOVED IT! Review ;)**


	42. Chapter 40

**Auslly Love Story - Part 40 :)**

"What do you mean who is Elizabeth? She's your ex-girlfriend Austin, she just died after trying to kill you!" Ally shouts louder than she thought.

Austin didn't seem phased by what Ally just said. "Any more donuts?" Austin asks. Ally looks up to see the fat officer shove the whole donut into his mouth.

"Austin, listen to me. This isn't some joke, I'm being serious!" Ally yells.

"And I am too! I don't know who you're talking about Alls!" Austin throws back. He turns to his mom and pulls a puppy dog face. "Mom, can you get me some peanuts pleeeaseee?"

Mimi lets out a sigh and leaves to get him some. Ally follows her, along with the two officers, out the room and close the door beind them.

"Well, itd be best if we head off now, we just thoguht we'd stop by and share the news," The skinny one says. "Plus, Snorlax here wants some more donuts," he laughs but the fat guy slaps him. They both walk down the coridoor, and Ally can hear them arguing ovr what color icing they want.

Ally pulls on Mimi's arm in panic. "What are we gonna do Mrs. Moon? He genuinly believes that Elizabeth never existed!"

Mimi shrugs her shoulder. "I don't know love, try asking him more questions to jog his memory? I'm gonna go get him his peanuts." she says. Ally listens to Mimi and sits down beside Austin.

"Austin, do you remember how we met?" Ally asks him, quietly hoping he does.

"Of course! You were working at Sonic Boom and Dez and I walked in so he could film me playing the drums with corn dogs for my music video! You were pretty pissed about that," he replies.

"Okay," Ally sighs. "How about the second time? Three years later"

"Thats easy," Austin says. "You were walking on the sidewalk and I splashed you with a puddle. You collapsed and I brought you here, to the hospital."

"Now, how about you proposing to me?" she asks again.

"Yup, we were here... at the hospital," he replies.

"Okay, do you remem-" He cuts her off.

"What's with all these weird questions Ally, you're acting strange."

Ally didn't know if Austin forgetting Elizabeth was for the better or if him remembering was a good thing.

"Nothing, it's been a crazy day is all. You know, what happened on the bridge was pretty life changing. I thought you were a gonner." Ally said with a lumo in her throat.

"Woah woah, wait. I thought I got hit by a car?" He says confused.

"Well, you did. It was after Elizabeth tried pulling you over the barriers of the bridge."

He just looked even more confused.

"What the Hell, can you just shut up about that Elizabeth chick? Its pissing me off!" he says frustrated

Ally sighs and climbs into the hospital bed and cuddles up next to him. Even though he's squirming in pain, he holds onto her waist tight.

"So you don't remember having sex with her in my bed that day?" Ally blurts out, even though he told her to drop Elizabeth.

"The fuck Alls? I'd never cheat on you!" he said looking into her eyes. Ally couldn't believe this.

"What about the clifftop?" Ally kept asking because she doesn't understand how his mind could just erase Elizabeth as simply as it did.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I was gonna drive us over the edge into the ocean, except I don't really remember why," he said casually.

"Because of Elizabeth!" Ally said getting frustrated with him, but she quickly apologized cause its not his fault for not remembering her.

Maybe it was better that he didn't remember Elizabeth, it sure is savinf him a lot of pain.

"Do you remember me losing our baby?" Ally asks quietly, trying not to choke up.

"Yeah, you were brought here... why does it seem like all of our memories together are in this hospital?" Austin laughed. Ally didn't though.

"Do you remember Elizabeth losing your child?"Ally asked.

Austins jaw drops to the floor.

"She lost my chi- What the fuck are you talking about Alls? This isn't funny anymore, stop messing with my head Ally."

Ally figured he would react like that, but she knew it had to be done.

"I'm not messing around Austin, why do you think I would joke about something as serious and scary as this?" Ally exclaims.

He just ignores her and flips the TV on. Ally gasps as she see's that she is on the news with Austin and Elizabeth. Someone has filmed the whole bridge event. Right now it was the part where Austin leans in to kiss her one last time, but she pulls him over the railing. He can't believe what he's seeing.

"HOLY SHIIIT!" He screams. Ally looks away because she can't bring herself to watch and relive the moment on the bridge. Austin however, continues watching in complete shock as he watches himself fight 60 feet in the air with some girl he assumes is a psychotic fan.

_Hey God, I just wanted to say thank you for not making Austin forget me, _Ally said silently. _I wouldn't have coped well with that._

Suddenly he flips the TV off. "I can't watch it. It's too... weird," he says.

"See! I told you!" Ally says.

Hey lays back on the pillow and stares at the ceiling fan.

"Did it bring back any memories of her seeing her on TV?" Ally asks.

"Nope, none at all." He replies.

Ally had enough of this game, so she immediately changed the subject.

"It's your birthday next week, so what do you want?" Ally smiles while asking him.

"I wanna get married," he says and kisses her.

**Cliff Hanger. Sorry, I had a shit load of homework :( REVIEW Y'ALL! :)**


	43. AN3

**Oh my gosh. I haven't uploaded in about 3 days! I just wanted to apologize for that by the way, I have had so much stuff go on in the past week... its not even funny. I had to quit track and volunteering at the hospital (looooong story, but atleast I can upload right after school now! (: ) and one of my ex-friends has been spreading stuff about me (She faked having cancer, and when people found out she was faking she said I was the one who started the whole thing to begin with. Grr) And she's also pissed off at me (dont know why, lol) and she's gonna tell someone I like him :/. So thats basically the past week of my life in a nutshell:)**

**And I won't be posting tonight because I have to read the 2nd and 3rd Percy Jackson book by Monday and write a 2 page report on each. (My English teacher is a bitch BTW. I hate her class. In the past week we've watched Narnia, Clash of the Titans, and then next Wednesday we're watching Romeo and Juliet? idk) But the good thing is... I like reading so I can possible be done with both by tomorrow ;) Just depends.**

**Soo, thanks for being patient you guys. I'll be sure to post **_**FOUR **_**parts when I get done with my homework... just to make it up to you guys ;) Thanks!**

**- Taylor :D**


	44. Chapter 41

**It's not fair that I left you hanging this long, so I decided I want to upload the next part of the story JUST for you guys. You deserve it, sooo here we go! Chapter 41 ;) **

**Oh and I cant remember if they were Seniors or Graduated in this story... so I'm just gonna make them seniors and the reason they aren't at school is because Trish Dez and Ally got all their high school credits, so they only go the first half of the day (And Austin & Ally are always in the hospital) and Austin is famous. That doesn't make sense? Haha... Sorry, just thought I'd clarify!**

Ally's jaw drops. She wasn't expecting to get married any time soon, and when he proposed she thought he meant in a year or so... but there he was, asking her to marry her in SEVEN DAYS!

"N-next week?" Ally asks in shock.

"Yeah, why are you saying it like that? I thought you _wanted _to get married?" He asked looking a bit worried.

Ally starts stuttering and mixes up her words.

"Yeah, I do... it's just... well... but, just... I don't know. I mean, I'm still only 17 Austin. We're not adults yet!"

He tries to move and sit up but squirms in pain at any slight movements he makes.

"Actually, I'll be 18 at the time and who gives a fuck Ally! We're old enough to make our own decisions. We both love each other. So I don't see why not," he says trying to prove a point.

There's a knock on the door, and Mimi walks in with Austin's peanuts.

"What were you guys chatting about?" Mimi says enthusiastically while opening the bag of peanuts for Austin.

"Oh, I wanted to get married next week but Alls doesn't want to. I guess she doesn't love me as much as I thought she did," he replies in an immature kid voice.

"I didn't say I didn't want to Austin, I was just saying that its not enough time for a wedding and we- I'm- not even CLOSE to being an adult! You know I love you Austin, and it's not fair what you're saying," Ally snaps.

"Well, its nice to see you have a sensible head screwed on Ally. Austin, this girl is a keeper. Elizabeth was too immature, just like you're being right now." Mimi says.

"Can you PLEASE stop tallong about Elizabeth. I've already been freaked out, and for you're information, I am NOT immanture mommy!" Austin shouts, crossing his arms in a mood like a four year old.

Ally laughed. She took out a peanut from the bag and tried to give it to Austin. He turn away from you with a pout on his face, and Ally frowns at him for being so childish. Ally throws the bag of peanuts at Austin and he yelps because it hurt him 'cause he's still sore.

"Ally, how about I go get you some fresh clothes," Mimi offers in order to break the awkwardness and give Ally and Austin the chance to talk. Ally gives Mimi her and Austins address and ask to bring her phone to so she can ring her dad. Mimi says bye to Austin, hugs Ally tight, and leaves.

* * *

><p>The first 10 minutes are silent because Austin is in a pissy mood with Ally for not agreeing to marry him right away and Ally is in a modd with Austin for being unfair about it, so neither of them want to be the first to speak. Finally, Ally decides to try and be the mature one, and asks what his problem is,<p>

"Oh nothing Alls," he says sarcastically. "Its just you're always talking about how much you love me and how you woud die for me... but you don't wanna marry me!"

Ally gets frustrated at the fact that Austin keeps saying she doesn't want to marry him when thats not what she said at all. Thats one thing she detests about him, he manipulates her words.

"I didn't fucking say that Austin, stop twisting my words!" Ally snaps.

"Well, you didn't exacty say yes, so what am I supposed to thing?" he throws back.

Ally lets out a sigh. "Its just... I just turned 17 a few months ago Austin. I think, I need to wait until I'm 18 too, but I haven't officially said no." Ally says as calmly as she can.

"If you loved me as much as you say, you wouldn't have hesitated for even a fucking second to say yes Ally!" Austin shouts. Ally can tell he's frustrated because the tone and volume of his voice isn't friendly anymore.

"I... I just want to make sure you're mine, forever," he adds.

"Yours foreve- Austin, I'm not you're fucking property... but like you said a while ago, we have our WHOLE DAMN LIVES to do stuff like this," Ally replies.

"What the hell happened to you Ally? You're being such a damn idiot Alls! Not to mention a bitchy one too!" He snaps.

Ally was fighting back the tears. Did he really just call her a bitchy, fucking idiot? This isn't like him at all, maybe forgetting Elizabeth was a bad thing afterall.

"What the hell Austin? You're the one who's changed since you woke up, I'm not liking the Austin you woke up as," Ally shouts.

"Maybe I shouldn't have woken up then, would've been better than this shit right here that you're putting me through!" He whines.

_Why is he doing this? _Ally thinks to herself. _Why is he putting me into a position I don't want to be in? This isn't the Austin I know! I sure hope its the pain killers doing this to him._

Ally was gonna shout something back, but she held it in because she knew she would regret saying it.

"See, you can't even argue because you _know _I'm right," he yells.

Ally's eyes start to water and she turns around to head out the door.

"Yeah go on, walk out. If you loved me Ally, you wouldn't just up and leave like this," he shouts.

"And if you really loved me Austin... you wouldn't have just up and left 3 years ago like you did," Ally says.

Austin went to say something, but before he could answer, she slammed the door.!

**Oh shit... I felt pretty good about that chapter! Review :)**


	45. Chapter 42

**Well, todays the day where I give you guys FOUR WHOLE CHAPTERS! :D I'm gonna be writiing non-stop up until the Big Time Rush Movie ;) I've already wrote all 4 last night, so all I gots to do is type them and upload them ;) Lets gooo! **

**Chapter 42**

Ally walks out of the hospital and sits under the bus shelter since its still pouring the rain. Ally remembers the last time she was her, she and Austin were running around in the rain like a couple of 6 year olds. That was the Austin she loved, not the one who just woke up in the hospital.

Ally starts thinking to herself. _How could he make it seem like I don't love him anymore? We have been to Hell and back and I stood by his side through all his shit, so why on Earth would he say that? Even after cheating on me TWICE I took him back and gave him another chance, so that medicine might be making him trippy._

"HELLLLOOOO," a voice shouts, disturbing Allys thoughts. "Are you getting on the bus or not ma'am?"

Ally realize that the bus pulled up thinking she wanted a ride and the driver tried to get her attention, but she was deep into her thoughts.

"I'll drive off if you don't answer me," the bus driver shouts through the doors. Ally shakes her head and he drives off.

Ally breathes on the glass of the shelter, making it fog up. She takes her finger and draws a heart and writes 'Auslly' in the middle. Ally thinks back to how happy she was at home with Austin, and she wipes the drawing away angrily with her sleeve as she remembers how Elizabeth called and ruined everything.

"Oh my God... Ally?"

Ally turned around to see who said her name. It was Josh, a boy from her school. She sat next to him in biology and dated him as soon as Austin left, but broke up and started dating Dallas. Ally was in shock because she hadn't seen him in anout 3 years.

"What the Hell happened to you?' he gasps looking down at Ally's clothes. He resembled Austin a lot, he was 6 feet tall with floppy blond hair. Looking back on it, Ally realizes she only dated him because she missed Austin.

"Long story," Ally says embarrassed at the state she's in.

"What are you doing here?" Ally adds.

"My nanny is in a coma, she has been for the past 4 months. I just like coming in and sitting with her," he says.

"Awh, thats sweet," Ally says smiling. Ally thinks back to Austin who just woke up from his coma after 16 excruciating hours, and gives him a hug out of sympathy. She couldn't imagine not having Austin for 4 months.

He notices the ring on Allyd hand and look a bit shocked.

"You're gonna marry Austin!" he gasps.

"How did you know I was dati-" he cuts her off.

"Its all over the news Allsy," he says. That brought back memories. Josh use to call her Allsy whenever they were together, and things get awkward for a moment.

"I-I've gotta go," Ally says, remembering Mimi was bringing some clothes and her phone.

"But we didn't even get to talk," he says pouting. Ally gives him her number, and says to text her so they can catch up. She walks back to the hospital with him, and says goodbye as they go to different wards.

Ally has been outside for over an hour and she walks into Austins room to find him on the floor struggling in pain.

"Austiiiiin!" Ally gasps, helping him get back on the bed. "What were you doing on the floor?"

He struggling and catches his breath. "I was trying to get my peanuts, but when I reached for them I knocked them over... no thanks to you." he snaps.

_Great,_Ally thinks to herself, _he's still in a horrible mood that I left him in._

"Do you wante me to get a doctor?" Ally asks.

"No, I'm fine," Ausin says. "Where the Hell did you go anyways?" he questions.

Ally tells him that she went to the bus shelter, which was true, but she didn't mention Josh's name because she felt there was no need to. He doesn't say anything, so Ally switches on the TV.

"Disney Star, Selena Gomez, has died in a horrific roller coaster accident at Disney World in Orlando, Florida," the female reporter said.

Austin gasps. "Well, looks like I'm not getting another kiss from her."

Ally ignores him and is relieved that another story is taking the spotlight from her and Austin.

Just then, Mimi run in, drops Ally's clothes and phone in her lap, and asks if we've heard about the horrific accident Selena Gomez has died in.

"Yeah, its on E! News," Ally informs her.

"Oh, she was such a nice girl," Mimi says.

"Yeah, nice at kissing," Austin laughs.

Mimi sits on the bed next to Austin, and they're getting into the news story, so Ally slides out of the room un-noticed to go and get changed. She hopes Austin is out of that mood he's in by the time she gets back.

Sadly, when she gets back, he's still off with her. Mimi is asleep in the chair, and Austin is reading a magazine.

Ally's phone rings, so she picks it up off the counter. It was a text from Josh.

_'It was good to see ya ealier, you never did explain what happened/ :) -Josh'_

For some reason, Ally smiled.

"Oh are you texting Trish?" Austin asks.

"Nope, Josh," she replies and Austin fly's mad.

**1 chapter down, 3 more to go ;) Review you guys! **


	46. Chapter 43

**Have you heard One Directions new song called 'What Makes You Beautiful'? I absolutely LOVE it! I recommend that you all listen to it;) Haha**

**Chapter 43**

"Who the heck is Josh?" Austin shouts.

"A boy from school... Austin calm down, I'm onl-" he cuts you off.

"A boy from yourr school? Did you date him? And don't you tell me to calm down!" He snaps. He balls his hands into fists, and Ally backs away slowly and nods. This Austin really scared her.

Mimi wakes up from all of Autins shouting. "Woah, whats going on?" She asks whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Well, apart from Ally not wanting to marry me, she's now texting a boy while I'm in the fucking hosptial, almost dead!" He shouts.

"Oh, was it that boy you were at the bus stop with earlier?" Mimi asks turning to Ally. Ally knew it wasn't a big deal, but she knew Austin was aboot to blow everything out of porportion.

"I saw you two chattin when I came back to get my keys." Mimi adds.

"WHAT!" Austin screams.

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee and leave you to it," Mimi says walking out the door.

"So, not only are you texting boys while you engaged to me, but you're meeting them while I just woke up from a coma?" He yells at Ally, his voice getting meaner by the second.

"I didn't intentionally go to meet him. He got off the bus, and I was already sitting there. I didn't do anything with him, and it looks like SOMEONE fogot the day you left ME in the hospital bed while YOU had SEX with that skank Elizabeth. So don't even TRY to argue with me on this," Ally screams.

Austin looks confused.

"The hell are you talking about? I didn't have sex with whoever Elizabet is.. or was," he says.

Ally remebers that the accident wiped out all memories of Elizabeth, which makes this sitiuation a while lot worse. Now, Ally cant argue abot all the stuff he did with the skank.

"You know what Austin, you're a fucking idiot! What the hell did I do to you to make you so moody with me?" Ally shouts.

"I'm the idiot? Says you! Aren't you gonna text Josh back," he said sarcastically.

"Oh Just shut u-" Ally gets cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Austin shouts with an attitude. A tall boy walks in wearing skater shoes, ripped up jeans, and a short-sleeved flannel shirt.

"Hey Austin," He says walkinf over and knuckle touching with him.

"Duuude, whats up? What are you doing here?" Austin asks happy all of a sudden.

He has long, sandy-blond hair and he's super tall. His face turns sad all of a sudden and his lip trembles a little bit.

"I heard you were in the hospital because of my sister. You heard that she passed right?" Ally can see a tear roll down his cheek.

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister," Austin replies.

"What do you mean?" The boy says wiping his eyes.

It finally hits Ally that this boy was Elizabeths brother.

"Um, hi, excuse me," Ally says to him. "Can I talk to you outside of a minute?"

Austin frowns as Ally and him walk out the door.

"Hi, I'm Ally. You must be Elizabeths brother, right?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, I'm Ellington. But Austin and his siblings call me Ratliff," he says.

Ally didn't realize that Austin had siblings, she just assumed he was an only child. She wonders what else Austin has hid from her.

"I don't know exactly how to say this, but Austin doesn't remember who Elizabeth is. The accident erased her from his memory, and thats why he doesn't think you have a sister," Ally says.

Ratliff begins to cry, so Ally pulls him in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry," Ally says, holding back her own tears.

After they get done crying, Ally tells Ratliff about everything that happened on the bridge.

"Can you tell Austin I'll call him later? This is too much to handle right now, so just tell him I have to go, kay?" He asks.

"Sure thing," Ally says.

"Nice meeting you Ally," Ratliff says turning around and practically running away.

Ally contemplates whether or not she should go to see if he's alright, but intead Ally walks back into Austins room.

"Where's Ratliff?" Austin asks.

"He had to leave, but he said he'll call you sometime soon," Ally says closing the door behind her. The room fills with silence because neither Ally nor Austin want to carry on the arguement they were having before Ratliff walked in. Allys phone beeps again.

"Is that Tyler wondering why you haven't texted him back yet?" Austin says in an immature tone.

"No actually, it's Dez," Ally snaps. "Are you gonna get made cause I'm texting 2 boys now?"

Austin looked a little hurt, and the room filled with an awkward silence. Ally had enough og this. She just wanted the fighting to stop cause she is fed up with it.

"I hate fighting with you Austin, can we please just forget everything?" Ally asks in a whiney voice, but he doesn't respond.

Ally sits in the chair next to the bed and flicks on the TV. Kim Kardashian is on the news now after nearly dying in a car crash.

"Thank God she didn't, I wouldn't be able to live." Austin says happily. Ally ignores him and turns the channel over.

"Hey, what are you doing? Turn it back, the love of my life is on the TV after nearly dying!" Ally completely ignored the whole love-of-my-life thing and turned it back to get him to shit up.

This hospital really bugs Ally. She spends more time here than she does at her real house.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Austin shouts and in walks Josh...

**Review :) 2 more left! I might even do an extra one because I love you guys ;)**


	47. Chapter 44

**I would have wrote this waaay earlier, but I got to reading a reeeaally good Auslly fanfiction ('Romeo and Juliet: A Play To Remember by AusllyandPeenissShipper) and I didn't even realize I spent like 3 hours reading it! Oh my gosh. But, I would definitely recommend her story! Its so well-written and cute!**

**Chapter 44 (gonna be a short one, sorry!)**

He walks over to Ally and gives her a friendly hug. Ally offers him a half-hearted smile because she feels awkward knowing that Austin is watching her.

"Well, you look a lot better now in them clothes," Josh laughs.

Austin clears his throat in an attempt to interrupt Josh from talkin to her.

"And you are?" asks Austin, giving Josh a weird look.

"Oh, Austin.. Hey, I'm Josh, Allsy's friends what the hell happened to you?" replies holding out his hand to shake Austins, but Austin just glares at him.

"Her name is Ally... and what are _you _doing here?" He says in a firm tone, ignoring Josh's question. Even though Ally was happy to see Josh, she wanted him to leave because she KNOWS things will get even more tense between Austin and her.

"I saw Alls- I mean Ally- outside and just wanted to catch up, but she didn't text me back," he explains.

"How did you know what room we were in?" Ally asks.

"Oh, I just asked around for a beautiful girl who looked like she'd been dragged through a pool of red koolaid. The nurses knew who you were right away!" He laughed. Ally remebered when Austin woke up he had asked her that same question, word for word.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Josh, but I could really use some sleep. Do you mind?" Austin snapped rudely. Ally shot him a death glare for being so inconsiderate, she was never this rude to Austins friends she didn't know.

"Okay, thats cool. Allsy do you wana grab some food?" Josh asks, but before Ally could say she'd rather stay with Austin, Austin speaks up.

"No, she doesnt."

Josh backs away, sensing the tension between Ally and Austin.

"I'll catch up later Allsy," he says apologizing like he had done something wrong.

_Who does Austin think he is answering for me like I havent got a mind of my own? _Ally thinks to herself.

"Wait Josh, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes," Ally says smiling. "Let me just grab my bag and I'll meet you down at the cafeteria," she adds.

Josh smiles at her and Ally gets this nice, weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, the same feeling she use to get when he smiled at her when they were dating.

"You're seriously gonna leave me here?" Austin says.

"Well, you're in a bad mood and I need cheering up, it's not like I'm sleeping with him. We're getting food, not having sex... I'm not like you, I ain't no cheater," Ally yells.

Austin realizes that he doesn't wanna end up losing Ally to Josh, so he decides to just drop everything.

"Alls, wait..." he says while Ally is heading toward the door.

"Please, don't go," he whines with a puppy dog face.

Ally turns to face him. She was just getting ready to yell at him about how the puppy dog face doesn't work, but when she sees it... it's like it completely erases everything that's happened today.

"If I stay, will you stop being a complete douche?" Ally asks.

"Yes," he smiles.

Ally drops her bags, forgetting all about Josh waiting in the Cafeteria for her, and climbs into bed with Austin. She lays her head on Austins chest and she listens to his heartbeat. He plays around with her hair.

_Here it is, _Ally thinks to herself. _That power he has over me, that makes me forget everything that happened, and do whatever he wants. _Ally smiled to herself though, she liked it.

"I'm soo sorry Ally... I just thought you loved me enough to get married next week," he whispered.

"I do love you, I was just in shock, thats all. I didn't actually say no," Ally explains while drawing hearts with her finger on his chest.

"Well, do you want to? If you don't, thats okay.. I guess I'll understand. I just love you so much, I wanted to make it official," Austin says quietly.

"I don't know, i need to think about it," Ally says biting her lip. She wonders if she's doing the right thing or not.

"I understand. Can you hand me a tissue from the nightstand please?" He asks. Ally leans over and grabs a tissue from the box. Beside the tissues is a small black box with a lacey pink ribbon tied around it.

"Whats this Austin?" Ally asks curious.

"Well, open it and see."

She takes the lid off the box and laying on a mini cushion shimmering in the sun is a silver and diamond necklace that says 'Auslly' in fancy cursive.

"Holy crap," Ally gasps. She gets a funny feeling in her chest, a good kind of feeling. In that moment, Ally realizes just how much she loves Austin, douche bag or not.

"It's beautiful," Ally whispers. Austin takes it out of her hands and she turns around so he can put it on her. She kisses him.

"Just like the person wearing it," he smiles.

A smile breaks across Allys face. "Now I know what I'm getting you for your birthday," she says fiddling with her ring.

"Oooh, what," he says.

"You'll have to wait and see," she says kissing him.

**Cliff hanger! Well, I'm off to eat. I'll upload in about 2 hours or so :) #Review **


	48. Chapter 45

**You all know how I've talked to Ross Lynch on the phone for like 2 minutes before, right? Well, if you didnt, I called into Radio Disney to request A Billion Hits and it was the cast of Austin & Ally's night to take over and Ross was the one who answered the phone. :) Anyways, I went the the mall today in Charleston, West Virginia and saw/met Bella Thorne from Shake It Up. She was doing a meet & greet there. Yup! I was so happy.**

**ctiger- I'm glad you liked it :)**

**IlikeLeoHoward- Thanks, I'm really happy you liked them. And my day has been a lot better! Thank you :)**

**frillypeachbubbles- :P **

**XxXSilentScreamerXxX- You'll have to keep coming back and see ;) Hahaa**

* * *

><p>Ally regrets saying that because she spend the next three hours with Austin in her ear moaning because he wan't to know what she's getting him.<p>

"Just tell me and I SWEAR I'll shut up," he says for the billionth time.

"Austin you're getting on my nerves. If you don't shut up, I'll cut a huge chunk of your hair off," Ally says laughing because she knows that'll get him to shut up.

"Okay, that wasn't even funny. Thats just cruel," he says seriously as he grabs his head.

"Well, then you should shut up then," Ally says putting a finger to his lips. He playfully bites it and continues whining about his birthday present.

Ally's phone beeps and its a text from Josh. He's mad at Ally for leaving him at the cafeteria, which she completely forgot about.

"Who's that?" Austin asks.

"Just Josh, he's in a mood because I left him down in the cafeteria. I should really go apologize," Ally says.

"Tell him to come back up here, I should probably apologize too," Austin suggests.

She sent him a text what Austin said and he instantly replied 'no.' Ally figures he's still off so she just doesn't bother with him.

Mimi comes back a few minutes later from her super long coffee trip and asks Austin if its okay that she leaves Miami to tend to some business trips and her own company.

"Mom, I'm 18 next week. I don't need you around all the time, of course you can go!" he says assuringly.

"Well, I'll be back before your birthday anyways. 18 or not, theres no way me and your brothers and sister are missing your birthday!" She says kissing his cheek. Clearly that embarrassed him, because he moans and wipes his cheek. Ally says by to Mimi and she heads out the door.

"So, tell me about your family" Ally says eating some peanuts.

Austin lets out a sigh and lays back. "Do you _really _want to know?"

"Well, we _are _gonna get married soon, and I think I'd like to know about my soon-to-be family in-law," Ally says smiling.

It takes 2 hours for Austin to explain everyone. He tells Ally about his 3 brothers and his 1 sister and their family band, R5. His oldest brothers name is Riker, he's 22, and how he is actually a Warbler on Glee! Then he went on and told Ally about his older sister, Rydel. He said she's 20 years old and is actually a professional dance instructor! Next he talked about his 19 year old brother, Rocky, and how he is a kickass guitar player and a decent song writer. Lastly, Austin told Ally all about his 17 year old brother Ryland and how he was the 'manager' of the family band.

"Tell me about your family band," Ally says while working on the 3rd bag of peanuts.

Austin smiles to himself. "Well, when my oldest brother, Riker, was little... he started dancing and singing. Of course, me, rydel, and rocky wanted to be just like him, so we followed everything he did. We'd put on shows for family memebers and simple things like that. Then Rocky got the idea of a family band, and we all loved it. We didn't really have a name until we met Ellington Ratliff, the guy you met a while ago. We called ourselves R5 and made Ellington call himself Ratliff so we could keep the name intact."

"But your name starts with an A?" Ally asks.

Austin sighs. "I've never told anyone this, not even Dez. My real name isn't Austin, its actually Ross."

"Really? Why'd you change it? Ross is such a cute name," Ally says.

"Long story short, when I was in the 4th grade, 2 years before R5, the kids at school made fun of me for my name. Finally, it got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore and I actually tried to kill myself. Riker was the one who found me seconds before I jumped off of the chair. He told my mom, and ever since then I'd been called Austin," he says sighing.

Ally was in shock. "Well, why the name Austin?"

"My mom would have been an older sister," Austin starts. "But her mom, my grandma, Anna Marie, died in childbirth. The baby died with her. The name the family picked out was Austin Shor, and thats the name they put on the tombstone, and where I got my middle name from." Austin says.

Ally must have been crying and didn't realize it, because Austin leaned forward and wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"And your dad?" Ally asks.

"Still doesn't give a shit about my career," Austin laughs. He turns on the TV and Big Time Rush is on.

* * *

><p>After 2 episode of Big Time Rush, Ally leans over and kisss Austin.<p>

"What was that for?" He asks happily.

"What... can I _not _kiss my fiance without a reason?" Ally asks smiing.

"Well... I can think of something else we can do if you're in a good mood," he says laughing and winking.

"Austin! We're in a hospital! Doesn't that bother you?" Ally asks laughing too. _Typical boy, _Ally thinks to herself. _Can't even control his hormones for a second._

Just then the doctor walks in. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" He asks seriously.

Austin and Ally burst into a fit of immature laughter at what they were talking about before he asked them that question.

"Uhhh, well," Austin starts but cant finish because his laughter takes over.

"No doctor, w-we don't" Ally says trying her hardest not to crack up.

The doctor gives them a funny look. "Okay. Well, it's 6:00 now, Austin will be free to go home at 8:00" he explains and walks out.

"8:00? What the hell, why not now! I hate it here!" he moans.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Ally says while intertwining her fingers with his. She lays next to him in silence for about half an hour, just appreciating the fact that the old Austin is back.

He breaks silence by moaning because he was thirsty.

"I'll just go get you a drink from the machine. The cafeteria won't be open this late at night," Ally offers getting up.

"I don't want you to leave me though," he whines.

"I'll be back before you know it," Ally smiles and winks.

"You best be," he demands. The grip on his hand gets looser as she walks away.

* * *

><p>Ally finally gets to the vending machine all the way on the other end of the hallway. Its pretty deserted out here, so Ally figures that visiting hours are over. It's kind of dark in the hallway because the lights are faulty and it makes Ally struggle to find money for the machine in her bag.<p>

Theres a girl at the machine already when Ally finally arrives around her age.

"Oh my God," She gasps. "You're Ally Dawson! You're Austin Moons girlfriend!" She stutters.

Ally is kinda weirded out that this girl knows who she is, but she smiles politely and makes small talk until she leaves with her bottles of water.

Ally is still struggling to find her money, so she empties her bag right there on the floor. It takes her a while because of the crappy lights, but she finally find the 2.50 she need to buy 2 cokes.

The loud bang from the cokes dropping echoes down the corridoor as she begins picking her purse content off the floor and shoving it into her bag.

All of a sudden a hand grabs Ally, lifting her up by her hair, and throwing her up against the machine. It all happened so quickly, Ally doesn't have time to sceam. The person slams Ally against the way all begins kissing her with so much noise that she can't break free from their grip.

**Wow, I really got into this one! I'll update either later tonight or early tomorrow! #Review :)**


	49. Chapter 46

**Soo, what did you guys think of Austins back-story? Hahaa, it took me forever to come up with, and even with all the time I put in it... I think it still sucks! Haha, sorry I had to change the age and completely make up stuff... I was trying to make it all work.**

**Oh, and I should probably say... I rated this M just incase I decided to put some stuff in here, and my story is 100% OOC. Sorry guys :(**

**Chapter 46 **

Ally struggles more and more, trying to hit the person kissing her. Her mind flashes back ot the day Dallas pulled her to the ground by the hair, and she gets the same pressure in her chest the day Dallas was kissing her and she couldn't do anything about it. They finally pull away because Ally punched them in the stomach, and Ally slides down the wall crying. She figures there's more coming.

"OUCH, why'd you do _that _for?" The person asked. "And why are you crying? It was a harmless kiss Allsy," they added.

Ally's heart sank in her chest as she remembered whose voice it was, but she still couldn't see him properly due to these faulty lights. He tried to pull her up, but Ally snapped at him to not touch her.

"J-Just leave me alone," Ally says scrambling to her feet and grabbing her bag.

"No Ally, wait," he says grabbing her arm.

"Get off my Tyler, I need to get back to Austin," Ally snaps through gritted teeth.

The look on his face gets more serious and full of anger at the very mention of Austin's name. He pulls Ally back with so much force and lets go of her arm so she smashes into the machine. The connection to the machine was so hard, that Ally crumples to the floor on impact.

"I didn't want to do that, but you left me with no choice. Just listen to me, thats all I ask," he says calmly while kneeling down to Ally's height. Ally was fighting back the tears from the sharp pains in her back.

Ally was too scared to move or even speak, so she just let him talk.

"When I saw you uat the bus shelter, it all came back to me. All those feelings and memories Ally, they all flooded back. Did you feel it?" He asks her.

Ally didn't answer him, she just wanted to go back to Austin, who is probably wondering where she is by now.

"Au-Austin will be wondering where I am," Ally says calmly.

"I don't give a fuck about Austin, I don't want to hear about him," he snaps

"Well, I don't wanna listen to you, just let me go and I swear I wont say anythi-"

Josh punches Ally in the lip out of anger to shut her up. Ally can taste the blood and feel his hot breath on her face as he is just centimeters away from hers.

"I'm so sorry Allsy, I didn't mean to do that. It's just... It's just I can't stand the thought of you with _him._ He's such a fucking dick, and you deserve better... like me," he explains while stroking Ally's face.

Ally gets angry because he just insulted her fiance and at the fact he keeps touching her, so she spit right on his face.

"Ohh you stupid bitch, you didn't wanna do that," he shouts raising his fist.

Ally shuts her eyes as tight as she could. She prepares herself for the blow she's about to get by putting her hands over her head and praying. All of a sudden, Ally can hear footsteps so she opens her eyes. She see's a young, tough looking male doctor coming down the coridoor. Ally looks up to find Tyle halfway down the hallway.

"Oh my God miss, are you okay? What happened?" The doctor asks after seeing Ally curled up beside the soda machine as he went to get him a drink.

"Y-y-yeah I'm f-fine," Ally says shaking. She pulls a weird face because she can taste the blood.

"You don't look fine. Here, let me help you," he says while holding his hand out. Ally takes it and he pulls her to her feet. He grabs Allys drinks and bag for her.

"Do yo want me to get a nurse?" he asks.

"No thank you, but ummm... could you, walk me back to my room? Incase h-he comes back?" Ally asks shyly.

He nods his head and on the way back to Austins room, Ally explains what happened.

"We'll be on the lookout for him and remove him from the campus," he said while handing Ally her drinks and bag.

"Thank you," Ally says offering him a small smile as the doctor walks the other direction.

Ally sighs before walking in the room because she knows she gonna have to explain it all to Austin, who is probably gonna be pissed off to no end and will be out for blood. After about 4 minutes, Ally finally gathers the strength to walk in, trying not to show any signs of pain.

"Its about time! I'm dying of thirst here, what took you so lo-" he immediately stops talking when he see's Ally.

"OH MY GOD ALLY! What happened? Are you okay? Who did that to your lip? Who do I need to kill?" He blurts out in a rush and panic.

"Heres you're drink," Ally says handing it to him, ignoring all his questions.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, just tell me what happened," Austin said. Ally knew he meant business right now, because he almost NEVER uses her full name like that.

Ally sat on his bed and explained the whole ordeal to him, trying her best not to cry, but it doesn't work. Tears are flowing from her eyes like a waterfall.

_Stop crying Ally, _she tells herself. _You should be use to bad things happening to you by now._

He pulls Ally in for a tight hug and kisses her.

"Woooah, easy on the lip action Austin... it hurts," Ally laughs through her tears.

He doesn't laugh at all, infact, he looks pretty pissed off. He puts on his converse in rage.

"Where are you going?" Ally asks nervously.

"To find that fucking bastard who did that to you," he says through gritted teeth.

**Sorry for all the naughty words, I was trying to make it... intense? I don't know what word I'm looking for right here. I would have uploaded earlier, but it was such a pretty day today, so I spent the whole day outside (Until I wrecked my bike) Then I watched the new Austin & Ally. BTW, what did you think of that? haha, I loved it! #Review ;) ****.com/watch?v=7liUYvh66S8** **I KNEW HE LOOKED FAMILIAR! ;) **


	50. Chapter 47

**OH MY GOSH! This positive feedback I got over my last chapter is just... wow. I am soo glad you guys like my story. And I think I might change it to a T rating... because I'm not sure if I'm gonna write a detailed sex scene (or, a lemon chapter) in this story. I might do a follow up to this story, but I'm not sure yet! haha, and btw I am not even CLOSE to done with this one yet ;)**

**Chapter 47 :P**

* * *

><p>Panic makes Ally's heart beat really hard and fast. She realizes that if Austin <em>does <em>get ahold of Josh, all Hell _will _break loose.

"No Austin! You can't," Ally screams. She's so scared she starts shaking uncontrollably.

"And why not Ally? He can't do this to you and expect to get away with it," he snaps.

Ally tries to get off the bed and stop Austin from walking out the door, but she struggles as the pain from her shoulder blade shoots down to the bottom of her spine. The strength Ally was using to hold herself up dissolves and she collapses on the floor.

"ALLYYYYY!" Austin shouts running over to Ally. He picks her up bridal style and sits her on the bed.

Ally is still clentching on to her back and tears are rolling down her face. "I-its my back. I-it hurtssss," Ally cries out in pain.

Austin is curious, so he lifts the back of Allys shirt up and gasps loudly. 2 purple, blue, and green bruises the size of a footballs cover Ally's back from where Josh smashed her up against the wall and soda machne.

"Yup, I'm going to fucking kill that son of a bitch," Austin shouts while walking toward the door.

"Noooo, don't leave me," Ally cries.

Austin turns back and see's the pain written on Ally's face and in her eyes, and Ally can tell he's debating whether or not to kill Josh.

He finally makes up his mind and walks back over to his hospital. He plops down next to Ally and holds her as tight as he can. It kills Ally, but she doesn't tell him because she feels safe with him.

"He's not worth it Austin. Pleeease don't do anything stupid, I don't want to lose you because of him," Ally pleads.

He clenches his fist and sighs. "Why did you have to date a bunch of pyschos? Why didn't you date anybody _normal_? A beautiful girl like you could of had ANYBODY, but look who you choose!" He shouts.

Ally knew he wasn't meaning any of it personally, he's just saying it because he's angry at what Josh and Dallas has done to her, but Ally can't help but get a bit mad.

"Yuuup, cause this is my fault? And may I remind you of you psycho ex-girlfriend who tried to kill herself and me... oh yeah, AND YOU?" Ally snaps.

"Well, if you're talking about Elizabeth, then yes... REMIND ME cause I have no clue what you're talking about," Austin says.

_What is the point in arguing? _Ally asks herself. _He can't remember who she is, so there's no point in my holding a grudge over him and her._

"This isn't my fault!" Ally snaps because she can't think of anything else to say.

"Well, it's not mine either. If you just agreed to marry me in the first place then you wouldn't have seen him at the bus shelter. But noooo, you had to through a fit and g-" Ally cuts him off.

"So you _are _blaming me? Niice. Okay, I'm sorry. Happy now?" Ally says sarcastically.

Austin gives Ally a glare to knock off the sarcasm, but she continues anyways.

"I'm sorry that you left and that I dated Josh, I'm sorry for dating Dallas, I'm sorry for getting raped, I'm sorry you AND I have weirdo past relationships, I'm sorry for getting bashed in the back by Josh, and I'm sorry that I didn't jump at the oppertunity to maryry Teen Hearth-throb Austin Moon," Ally says bursting into tears. She turns on the bed so that her back is facing Austin.

"I'm sorry Alls. It's just... ever since we reunited it's been non-stop drama. It was _never _this was when we were freshmen. I wish it was simple again, you know... Girl loves boy, boy loves girl - that's it," he explains.

Ally remembers thinking the same exact thing in her head, word for word actually.

Austin lays down too, adapting his body to the shape of Ally's so he can hug her... like a little spoon inside a big spoon.

"I know it's not your fault Alls, but we can get through this. We survived every other obstacle life's thrown at us. And we're Auslly, remember? This is forever." Austin whispers the last part in her ear and intertwines his fingers with his.

Ally felt safe curled up with Austin like that and wanted to stay in that moment forever, but like everything else, its ruined by the doctor walking in.

"Mr. Moon and..." he stops and looks at Ally.

"Oh, she's Ally Daw-" Ally cuts him off.

"I'm Mrs. Moon," She says smiling at Austin. Austin has the hugest smile plastered across his face.

"Umm, okay. Well, Mr. and Mrs. Moon, you're free to go home," he says. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Could I get an autograph for my neice?" he adds quicklu.

Austin smiles and autographs a piece of paper for the doctors neice, packs up his stuff, and gets ready to leave. Austin & Ally walk out hand in hand with all their stuff. Ally's a bit anxious because she still doesn't know where Josh is.

"Finally out of there," he says relieved as they both wait for a taxi to take them to the parking lot by the bridge, which is where Austins car got moved to. Ally's phone beeps and Austin gets it out of her pocket becayse her hands are full.

"Who is it?" Ally asks.

"Its Josh. It says, 'I can see you, don't think this is it. I will win you over Allsy.' "

**"BUT SOMETIMES IM TIRED AND I JUST WANNA WATCH TV**." **#Review ;)**


	51. Chapter 48

**Just thought I'd point this out to y'all... but in the show Victorious' Pilot Episode, the dude who plays Tori's friend at the beginning (characters name is Evan, he's helping her with her mold tree) is Ellington Ratliff. Just saying ;) **

**.com/tumblr_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and in my English class tomorrow, we're watching mine (and Ross') favorite movie! ROMEO AND JULIET! :) (Well, I like Gnomeo &amp; Juliet... but its pretty close!)<strong>

**Chapter 48**

* * *

><p>"Oh great, another stalkerishly psycho ex. Why don't these dudes just leave you alone Ally? Seriously, it's really annoying," Austin says while looking around trying to find Josh since he said he could see them.<p>

"Umm, Austin. What if he follows us and finds out where we live? What if he hurts me, or worse... hurts you? What if-" Austin cuts her off.

"Don't worry. I am gonna be with you every second of every day. I won't let anything happen to you," he reassures her.

A taxi finally stops, and they both get in but Ally keeps looking around for Josh. She really didn't want him to find out where she and Austin live, so Ally is paranoid.

Austin's phone rings and Ally jumps. He can see that Ally is pretty shaken up, so he pulls her closer to him as he answers the call.

"Hello... Yeah... No... N-I'm staying here... I don't care... You can't make me... I'm gonna be eighte- okay, bye." he presses end.

"Ross is fed up with all this time off I'm taking. He wants me to go to Orlando so I can finish my 3rd album," Austin explains.

Ally feels guilty for pausing his career and even though she really doesn't want him to leave, she realizes she needs to quit being so selfish.

"Just go Austin," Ally finally says.

"No way, I'm not leaving you. I'll call him tomorrow and sort this all out," he says and gives her a kiss on the temple. Ally intertwines her fingers with his and lays her head in the space between his neck and shoulder. She sits in silence and thinks about how lucky she really is. Ever since Austin left for his career, she thought she'd never see him again. And she does have one thing to thank Dallas for, leading Austin back to her. And even through all the drama and terrible things happening, Austin has stuck by Ally's side, and she was so thankfull for him.

"Alls... Ally? Are you awake?" Austin asks. Ally had been so deep in thought that she didn't realize they were already at the parking lot by the bridge.

Austin tups the cab driver $100 dollars, but he refuses it.

"I just please want autograph for 3 kids and honey," he tries his hardest to say in English because he's forgein.

Ally can't help but smile as Austin signs the pieces of paper for his three daughters and his wife. He looked to be poor and working off of tips, so Austin insits on him taking the $100. He finally accepts the offering and drives off.

The couple walk to Austins car hand in hand and there is a note wedged between the wipers and the windshield.

Austin picks Ally up and sits her on the hood of his car. Ally wraps her legs around his waist, grabs the letter, and reads it to herself.

"Awwh," she says.

"Who's it from?" Austin asks curiously.

"The day you were fighting Elizabeth on the bridge, Facepuncher and Mad-dog were on the bridge watching the whole ordeal. She was afraid you were gonna die. FacePuncher wants to know if you'll send her a letter... I think you should," Ally says while running her fingers through Austins hair.

"Yeah, and I'll deliver it to her myself. When she opens the door, she'll be sooo surprised," Austin says smiling.

"Awh, aren't you just the sweetest boy ever?" Ally laughs.

"I know... I'm a nice guy," he says in a cute, little boy voice while looking at his feet. (From the episode Deejays & Demos.)

Austin grabs Ally by her waist and swings her around off the hood of the car and Ally lands on her feet.

"Let's go home, I'm sleeepy," he says.

Ally shoves the note in her pocket and climbes in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>The minute Ally gets home, she chucks her bags on the couch and head straight upstairs.<p>

"I need a shower... wanna join me?" He asks winking while taking off his shirt.

"I will in a minute, just let me text my dad," Ally says as he heads for the bathroom.

Ally texts her dad that she and Austin are okay and all in a rush because she really wanted to join Austin in the shower. After she's done texting, sh throws her phone on Austins pillow and joins Austin in the shower.

* * *

><p>"Well, that certainly made me feel better," Austin says grinning.<p>

"Well, you know how I do," Ally laughs.

Austin pulls Ally onto the bed and wrestles with her for a while until Ally notices her phone is missing.

"Don't look at me... I was showing you a good time in the shower," Austin says laughing.

Ally just rolls her eyes and laughs. She forgets about it and decides to go to sleep. Ally climbs in bed and Austin adapts his body to hers, like spoons, and sings her to sleep.

**Review :)**


	52. Chapter 49

**At this very moment... I am buying myself the 'Complete R5 Merch Package,' and I am so excited! 3 Oh my gosh, I also drew a picture of the Austin & Ally logo plus a letter and I really want to send it to Ross, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? flickr (dot) com/photos/68968753N07/6977723253/**

**Chapter 49**

* * *

><p>Waking up in Austins arms is one of the best feelings Ally could ever have an it felt so good finally being in her own bed after everything thats happened. It finally stopped raining and the sun was shining through the gap in the curtain.<p>

Ally glaced over at the clock, and realizes that its only 6 am.

"Why am I up so early?" Ally mumbles to herself. She gently lifts Austins arm so she can get a drink from downstairs. Austin mumbles a few times and moved, but other than that he was in a trance.

As Ally was tip-toeing away from their bad, she saw her phone on the floor.

"Ahh there you are," Ally says quietly while making her way over to it. She figures that she must've kicked it last night when she and Austin were wrestling. She picked it up and tried to turn it on, but the screen stayed black. She pulled the back off to find her battery missing.

"What the he-" Ally stops. Fear shoots up to every part of her body.

_Josh, _Ally thinks to herself. She runs over to wake Austin up because she thinks she's gonna have a panic-attack.

"Austinnnn, wake up... WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!" Ally panics while shaking him.

"Woaah, what- what happened?" he says jerking up, analyzing Ally to see if anything is wrong.

"J-josh has been in the house, I know it. I found my phone on the floor when I _KNOW _I put it on the pillow, and then th-" Austin cuts her off.

"He's not in here. Calm down Ally, its 6 AM anyways. Why the fuck are you awake?"

Ally gets frustrated that he won't listen. Ally has this gut feeling that Josh is or was in the house and she's not shutting up until Austin listens.

"Austin! I'm being serious, listen to me. He was here and tool my damn battery," Ally shouts showing him the phone.

"Maybe you dropped it," Austin suggests.

"And then pit the back on it? Yeah, that makes perfect sense!" Ally yells sarcastically.

"All the doors and windows are locked Alls, so explain how he got in, IF he did?" Austin says trying to prove a point.

"I don't know," Ally mumbles and starts biting her lower lip because she's nervous.

"You look hot when you do that," Austin says. "I know how to calm you down." He's smiling.

"Nows not the time you idiot!" Ally says angrily.

"Oooh, fiesty. I like that," he says kissing her on the temple.

Ally shoves him off and hides under the covers. If Austin won't listen, then what else was there to do?

He lays beside Ally and places his arm around her.

"I'm here, and everything is fine. I love you," he whispers in her ear and starts singing to calm Ally down.

* * *

><p>Ally must have fallen asleep again because the clock now reads 11:42 am. Ally moves over, expecting to feel Austin, but all she feels are silky, cold bed sheets.<p>

"Morning beautiful," Ally hears a voice say, which puts a stop to her panicking straight away.

Austin was walking out of the bathroom, dripping wet with just a towel around his waist. Ally can't help but smile to herself, knowing that he was all hers... and no one else's.

"Stop perving over me," Austin says laighing, which makes Ally laugh too.

"So, I'm taking this as you've calmed yourself?" Austin asks.

Ally had to stop and think about what she was worked up about to begin with, and when she remembers, she nods her head even though she still has that weird feeling.

Austin gets dressed and lays back on the bed.

"So, you _do _wanna get married?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Ally asks confused because they weren't even talking about that.

"At the hospital, you said you were Mrs. Moon?" He explains.

"Oh, well... if the offer to be you're wife is still going? Then maybe," Ally says smiling.

"Sorry Alls, but Kim Kardashian beat you to it, you should've been quicker. I'm just so high in demand," he laughs. Ally laughs too and hits him playfully.

"Oh, is that so? Well, thats good. Cause Harry Styles already asked me anyways," Ally says trying not to laugh.

"Umm, I don't think so. You're mine, and I ain't letting no British twerp take you from me," he says pinning Ally down to the bed.

"Of course I still wanna marry you, I'd be stupid if I didn't," he says gazing into Ally's eyes.

"Good, cause thats what I was planning on for you're birthday," Ally smiles.

Austins speachless, all he can do is smile.

"Now... if you don't mind... your fat ass is squishing me. Someone needs to lay off the peanuts and pancakes," Ally says trying her hardest now to laugh.

Austin was just about to wrestle with Ally, but there is a loud noise downstairs.

"Wh-what was that?" Allt whispered, then listened in silence to see if she could hear anything else.

Austin climbs off of Ally and goes to walk out of the room.

"Where the Hell are you going?" Ally asks loudly, but still whispering.

"Well, we aren't gonna find out what that was if we stay up here, now are we?" he replies sarcastically.

Ally ninja jumps off of the bed, runs up to him and grabs his hand. She follows behind him like a scared toddler.

As they reach the bottom of the staircase, Austin stops dead in his tracks and Ally slams right into him.

"Why'd you stop Austin?" Ally whispers.

"Because he can see me you dumb bitch," Josh says...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger! Oh, by the way... I looove Harry Styles :) And, I wish I could reply to all your reviews, but everytime I check them, I have a ton more! So, if you have a question you wanna ask me and you want a reply, just PM me! I might do another chapter after my shower, haven't decided yet! ;) #Review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROSS LYNCH IS GONNA BE IN A DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE! I CANT WAIT UNTIL 2013! (Check out Ross' twitter account RossR5)<strong>


	53. Chapter 50

**XxXSilentScreamerXxX - I know, that picture made my heart hurt... a lot. But then I realized that this is his dream. I am really proud of him, I've know of him since on of R5's first video's on youtube, and I am so glad he is finally getting discovered!**

**Frillypeachbubbles - Yup, thats Ratliff. He was on the pilot of Victorious ;) I saw his hair and was like 'HOLY FRIJOLE THATS RATLIFF!' I yelled so loud that my mom got mad at me :( But I didn't care, IT WAS RATLIFF FROM R5! :)**

**BandGeek723 - Writing it right now ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO ctiger FOR BEING HERE AND READING MY STORY SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If I didn't mention you, sorry... I'm trying to hurry so I can get to bed! I really wanted to write this next chapter though cause a good idea came to me while taking a shower and I just hate making you guys wait!<strong>

**Chapter 50 :D**

* * *

><p>Austin squeezes Ally's hand to let her know he's there and that he's got her. Ally's heart is in her throat, and Austin pulls her closer to keep her safe.<p>

"If you don't leave, I'll call the police. You're lucky I haven't killed you already for what you've done to Ally at the hospital you fucking psycho," Austin yells, making Ally jump. She's never heard him talk this way before.

Josh laughs sarcastically and stands up from the couch.

"Ohh, someones playing the role of the protective boyfriend I see... Well, I don't think you're the one who is calling the shots here buddy," Josh snaps while pulling out a knife from his jacket.

Ally gasps and burys her head into Austins chest because she already has a feeling as to how this all will end. Austins grip around Ally gets tighter and tighter.

"She doesn't need this, she's been through too much already. Just leave and we won't even call the police," Austin tries compromising while Ally cries into his shirt.

"Haha, call the police? With what? I've cut off the house line and I do believe this is your IPhone and her battery," Josh says smirking while pulling them out of his pocket.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? If you loved someone, you wouldn't do this!" Austin shouts.

"Come here Allsy," Josh demands, ignoring everything Austin just said.

"She's not going anywhere near you," Austin snaps.

"If she comes here, I won't hurt her... but if she doesn't, I'll stab you both. How about that?" Josh laughs.

Ally couldn't stand the thought of Austin getting hurt, so she moves out of Austins grip and walks over to Josh. Austin gives Ally a look, and Ally nods reassuringly.

Josh hugs Ally and she cringes as if she's touching a dead body.

"Why didn't you come to the cafeteria Allsy?" Josh as her, gesturing for her to sit next to him.

Austin can see the pain and fear in Ally's eyes, and he's about to explode. "Her name is Ally, moron," he snaps.

"Shut up or you know how this is gonna end," Josh snaps at Austin. He turns back to Ally and explains why he's here.

Ally couldn't bring herself to look at Austin because she knows she'll burst into tears. She just answers everything Josh asks her in 1 word responses.

"Awh, c'mon Allsy, you know what we had was good. And we can have it again," he says rubbing his hand up her thigh.

Ally tries ignoring it and pretends he isn't touching her or anything, bit it's making her feel the same was Dallas did when he touched her.

Austin clearly is on the verge of exploading because he is clentching his fists together and is forcing his jaw shut.

"Get. Off. Me." Ally snaps while slapping his hand away.

"Oh, shy are we? You never used to be," Josh says moving his hand farther up Ally's leg.

Austin can't take it anymore. He starts toward Josh and Ally, but Tyler puts the tip of the knife up to Ally's throat and Austin freezes on the spot, his breath caught in his throat.

"Ah, ah, ahhh. Come ant closer, and I'll make sure she can never speak again," Josh laughed.

By now, panic and fear took control of Ally, and she was shaking uncontrollably. Ally _knew _he was in their house, she _knew _he was serious when he said he wasn't gonna stop until he wins her, but she didn't think he'd go completely insane.

"Josh, please. J-just leave," Ally whispers so quietly, she didn't think he heard her, but he did.

"Leave? I didn't go through all this trouble just to get up and leave," he says while rotating the blade at Ally's throat.

Josh looks into Ally's eyes and can see the fear in them, so he pulls the blade away. Ally and Austin sigh in relief, and Ally relaxs the tiniest bit knowing there isn't a razor-sharp blade right on her throat.

"Kiss me," Josh demands.

Ally looks at Austin, but he isn't looking at her.

"Kiss me or I'll go over there and stab him right fucking now, and don't think I won't Allsy," he yells.

Without looking at Austin, Ally closes her eyes tight and leans in to kiss Josh. The feel of his lips on hers makes he shudder and she pushes him away instantly.

"There, I kissed you. Now get out you fucking psycho," Ally snaps.

She didn't need this, not after all the stuff she's been through.

Josh leans in for another kiss, but she pushes him away and tried to run to Austin. Josh grabbed Ally by her hair and drug her to the floor. He punched her so hard in the face that she drifted in and out of conciousness for a minute.

Ally could faintly hear yelling and the sound of Austin fighting off Tyler, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She felt weak and helpless, and if anything happened to Austin, she was the blame.

Austin lets out a massive, ear-splitting scream. Ally feels a sharp, sudden, excruciating pain in her stomach... but before she can make out the sitiuation, she blacks out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger, sorry guys. No more chapters for tonight, its 10:50 and I have to wake up at 6am... and I am NOT a morning person! #Review<strong>


	54. Chapter 51

**Over 20 different reviews from the last time I logged in... You guys are, without a doubt, the BEST people **_**ever! **_**I had a great day at school today BTW. Soo many people were absent, that all but 2 of my 9 periods were free periods... which means, I wrote 3 new chapters to this story! Bad thing, my phone wouldn't log me into ... So now I have to retype them ALL. But thats okay, cause I'm having a great day!**

**Chapter 51**

* * *

><p>The moment was a blur. A horrible, uncertain blur. Ally hated not knowing what was going on and it always seems like Ally's mind wakes up before the rest of her does.<p>

Ally could feel the soft rug underneath her. The room was silents, the only sounds present was heavy breathing and the cars passing their house outside on the road.

The pain in Ally's stomach was unbearable. Once Ally was awake, she leaned forward the tiniest bit with all the strength she had, and Ally she could see was pool of blood... her blood. Her clothes were soaked a deep, dark red and her head was throbbing.

It takes a few minutes for everything that just happened to sink in, and when Ally realizes all the damage Josh has done, she let out a huge scream.

So many thoughts race through Ally's head as she cries into the rug.

_Why did it have to come to this? Why did this even have to happen? What did I do that was so bad for my life to be like this? If this is one of Gods test, I want it to be over. Austin would be better off without m- _she stops.

"Austin? Oh my God, what happened? Is he oka- AUSTIN!" Ally croaks, her voice getting louder and louder with every word.

Ally starts panicing and tries to move, but the pain shoots to all parts of Ally's body and she screams out in agony and collapses on the rug.

She breathes in deeply, preparing for the pain thats about to come... and bam, it hits her like a ton of bricks. But she won't let it stop her. She needs Austin right now.

Dragging her damaged body across the wood floor in the most excruciating pain was _nothing _compared to the pain she felt when her eyes found Austin sprawled out on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

The pain she felt was like getting stabbed again, only through the heart. He was still breathing though, which was the breathing Ally heard when she regained conciousness.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of torture, Ally finally reached Austin. She cried her heart out into his TShirt. She looked down at Austins leg. His wound was't as bad as she thought. He hadn't been directly stabbed in and out, the knife had been ran along the skins and cut it open.<p>

He was unconcious, probably from fainting at the sight of all of his blood because there's no sign of trauma or anything on his face... which, even covered with blood, was still as beautiful as ever.

The pain in Ally's stomach was becoming unbearable to the point that she couldn't even cry anymore because it hurt so much.

Ally gently grabs Austins hand. She has no strength to intertwine their fingers, so she just laid hers across his. Ally feltt something in his hand, a piece of paper, which was now was covered with blood since Ally had touched it.

'I'm sorry. -Josh' was what it said. Ally had a hard time reading it because he vision was blurry and was seeing double from the pain.

Ally couldn't get angry, she didn't have the energy to. All she could focus on was how the hell she was gonna save her and Austin, because there were no phones.

As hard as it was, Ally dragged herself across the floor away from Austin, focusing on helping him and trying to block the pain out.

Ally's head was beating like a bass drum, and she was still bleeding, leaving literally a river of her blood behind her. Any move she made, she felt like she was gonna pass out. Dizzyness and nausea were a set back, and she knew exhaustion was going to take over any moment. She pushes all those thoughts out of her mind and focused on one thing, Austin. She forced her way to the door, which Josh left wide open. Using Austin as her motivation, she kept going.

Ally freezes when she hears a car door shut. She heard the car lock beep, jingling of car keys, and the click of high heeled shoes... then a girl walks through the door. Looking at the shiny pink heels she was wearing, she knew instantly it was Trish because she was with her the day she bought them.

She let out a scream, which made Ally's heart skip a beat.

"ALLY, OH MY GOD! OH MY GO- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" She cries while running overr to Ally's limp body and pulling her in gently for a hug.

Clearly, she didn't care about her clothes or shoes getting ruined because she pulled her straigh into her lap and rang for an ambulance.

After slamming the phone down, she starts crying hard.

"Ally, w-what happened? It looks like Texas Chainsaw Massacre in here! The Ambulance is on its wa- don't die now on me! I want to find out all the gossips," Trish laughs with tears running down her face.

This is why Ally loved Trish, she never tool things too seriously, even if her best fiend was laying in a pool of her own blood.

Ally lets out a small laugh.

"I'll try not to," Ally whispers. The pain becomes too much to handle and she can feel herself slipping away into unconciousness again.

**Cliff Hanger-ish ending! #Review :)**


	55. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Drifting in and out of conciousness was so confusing because Ally didn't habe a clue what was going on, All she knew was that the pain in her stomach became 50 times worse everytime she woke up. There were people swarming around her, shouting and running around but all Allt could here was her own heart beat, like time was in slow motion.

"Ally, I'm here and NOT leaving," Ally hears Trish say as she squeezes her hand.

Doors were opening and slamming, people were still shouting, and the sound of footsteps had taken over the sound of her heartbeat.

"Now, Ally... this might hurt but we need to stop the bleeding. After a few minutes you will relax and start falling asleep, okay?" A woman says to Ally,but she can't make out what she's saying. The lights were so bright, everything was spinning, and the only words Ally could form were 'Austin,.

The nurse injects a clear fluid into Ally's left arm and she can feel the cold, sharp pain she had just been warned of... but Ally doesn't flinch or squirm, infact, Ally's out like a light.

* * *

><p>Ally see's Austin on the bridge. He's over the railing, and holding his hands up, but there's no sign of Elizabeth. Allyy tries to run over to him, but its almost like her feet are glued to the spot she's standing. Finally, Ally sees what he's defending himself from. There, infront of him, is Josh. He's holding a gun up to his forehead. Ally tries screaming but nothing comes out. Josh pulls the trigger and Austin crumples over 60 feet on traffic. Ally screams as loud as she can, waking herself up.<p>

The scream scare the Hell out of Trish, who was sitting by Ally's bed. She was drink a can of coke, but she spilt it all over herself.

"Shhh, Ally... it's okay, just a dream," she says reassuringly.

Ally breathes heavily, clutching her chest because she seriously thought her heart stopped.

"Good to see you've finally woke up!" Another voice says.

Ally jumps because she thought it was just her and Trish in the room. She looks up to see a familiar red-head sitting next to Trish.

Ally smiles. "Hi Dez." But Allys smile fade as she just realizes that Dez said woke up.

_Woke up? What does he mean woke up?_ Ally asks herself, and then she realizes she in a hospital... yet again.

"How long was I asleep?" Ally asks rubbing her eyes.

"Asleep? You weren't asleep, you were in a coma Ally. For 5 days," Dez says.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" Trish adds.

When Trish mentions it, Ally realizes that her stomach does hurt, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"Oh my God. Where's Austin? I need to see Austin, is he okay?" Ally says in a rush while trying to get off the bed.

"I'm fine, sit your self down gorgeous before you hurt yourself," says a beautiful voice that never fails to calm Ally down.

Ally looks to her right and see's Austin sitting in a chair. His leg has a red cast on it and he's on crutches. Ally cant help but remember the time Austin tried to teach her to slow dance and how she knocked an amp on his foot. Then she wonders how long he's been sitting there.

Ally tries to speak, but her heart beats really fast just looking at him. Words can't express how happy Ally is that he's alive. She leans over suggesting for a kiss, and he leans in too. The moment their lips touch, Ally feels whole again.

"Ahh, I needed that," Ally says, slowly leaning back on her hospital bed.

Austin gets up, struggling a little bit with his lef, but still manages to sit on Ally's bed and hold her hand.

"W-where is he?" Ally asks.

Austin knew who she was talking about right away.

"We don't know, he hasn't been found yet," he replies. Ally takes a deep breath knowing he could come back at any minute and attack, but then she winces at the pain in her stomach.

"It'll be okay, I promise," Austin says while kissing Allys temple.

"OH MY GOSH! MY ALLY-GATOR IS AWAKE!" Lester says burting through the door followed by Mimi.

"Yes Dad, I'm awake..." Ally laughs. They both hug and ask Ally a million and one questions at once.

"Woah Dad, let me breath," Ally says as polite as she can so she wouldnt offend either of them.

"Listen, I know she just woke up after 5 days and all, but I'd really like some alone time with her. I mean, if thats okay?" Austin asks politely.

"Oh course it is son," Lester says smiling as he, Mimi, Dez, and Trish leave the room.

"They are soo in love," Ally heard Dez say befor walking out into the hallway. She laughs to herself.

Ally's dad sticks his head in the door before closing it.

"This is the time to tell her son, if you need us we're out here," He says and Austin nods his head.

Ally is curious what Austin needs to talk about, but she doesn't ask, just listens.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it. I spent the last 5 days here... not moving, not talking, barely eating, just praying for you to wake up," he says choking up and kissing Ally on the cheek.

"We need to move Ally, we need to get away from here," he finally adds.

"Is that what my dad saud you had to tell me... that we're moving?" Ally asks.

His face saddens and he says no.

"Well, what is it then?" Ally asks.

No answer.

"Austin, just tell me. Whatever it is I'm pretty sure its not as bad as what we've been through," Ally says.

He looks into Allys eyes and kisses her again.

"The doctor said that when you were stabbed, it damaged part of your uterus and something else in your vaginal cavity," he explains.

"Aaaand?" Ally asks not understanding what he's trying to say.

"Well, because it damaged your uterus and something else... there's a chance that..." he stops, unable to finish the sentance. By this point, tears are rolling down his face like a waterfall. Ally grabs his hand and nods, signalling for him to carry on.

"T-theres a chance that you'll never get pregnant. The d-doctor can't tell for sure if its 100% impossible, but it makes our chances of having a mini-you a lot harder..."

**Oh my God, I was practically CRYING while writing this ending. #Review ;)**


	56. Chapter 53

**I had a day dream while I was in the shower about Harry Styles and Ross Lynch fighting over me? It was AMAZING until I slipped and fell... now not only do I have a broken heart, but I have a huge gash on my head :( lol, its funny now that I read it!**

**Chapter 53**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTEST ENTRY DOWN BELOW!<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there's a chance we won't have kids? What... I just can't even! We're <em>never <em>gonna have them?" Ally shouts unsure whether to be angry, shocked, or just flat out depressed.

"Well, I don't know. The doctor said that it all depends on what part of the uterus is damaged," Austin says. He carries on talking but Ally drowns him out.

_Hey God, its me, Ally. I know I'm young, but having kids with Austin is all I've wanted sice the 9th grade. We've both planned for it. We were gonna have mini-me's and beautiful mini-hims running around the house..._

Ally starts laughing to the thought of the mini-Austins, but then quickly begins crying realizing that they might never exist. Austin realizes Ally is crying, and he stops crying.

"Don't worry, you're my girl and I'm 100% sure we're gonna be fine," he says gently while stroking her knuckles.

"You aren't gonna leave me, are you?" Ally asks nervously.

"Leave yo- Ally, why the Hell would I leave you? From the moment I saw you... well, maybe not the exact moment because you were yelling at me for playing the drums and eating in the store... but that day when you came to my house, I realized that you were special. I liked you from the very start. It wasn't until after I left that I realized just how shitty my life would be without you," Austin says. "Plus you have brown eyes... I'm a sucker for brown eyes," he adds.

Ally blushes and is speachless, so he continues.

"So, just because theres a chance we wont have kids doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you when things get tough. I stuck by you throughout our freshmen year, and that day I splashed you by accident... and I'm gonna stick by you until I take my last breath," he smiles.

Anything he says makes Ally fall in love with him more. Ally takes his face in her hands and kisses him passionately. A few moments later, Ally can see Dez and Trish watching between the blinds to see how she took the news.

Ally pulls away, and Trish ducks. Dez is still watching, so Austin flips him off (oooh, naughty-naughty). Ally gets up, despite the pain in her stomach, and closes the blinds.

Ally sits back on the bed next to Austin and realizes that whatever happens now, is nothing compared to what they've been through. Ally reaches for her neck to touch her 'Auslly' necklase, but its gone.

"Where's my necklace!" Ally panics.

"Oh, here. We hade to take it off of you and get it cleaned because you were literally swimming in your own blood," Austin says while pulling a box from his pocket.

Ally opens it like it's the first time she's ever seen it because she forgot how beautiful it was. The way it shimmered in the sunlight made her want to stare at it all day.

Austin took it out of the box and put it on Ally, kissing the back of her neck and putting his arm around her waist gently. The nice moment was ruined by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Austin shouts and two familiar faces walk in.

"Ahh, Austin & Ally... we meet again," the skinny officer says. "Its becoming a regular thing with you two!" he laughs.

"Hey," Austin and Ally said at the same time as if the officer was a friend.

The fat one accompanies him and grunts at the couple as a way of saying hello, then dives into an XXL size pack of gummy worms.

"Laying off the donuts I see," Austin says to the fat one.

"Yeah, I'm on a diet," he says with an attitude, but Austin laughs anyways.

"I've come to talk to you two about what happened. Ignore Snorlax here, he's only here because Krispy Kreme isn't open," the skinny one laughs. "So, are you ready to talk?" he adds. Austin and Ally spend the next few hours explaining what happened.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your time, we'll be in touch if there's anything new about 'him' ," says the skinny one. He'd talk to Ally so many times that he even knew that Ally didn't like it when he uses their real name.<p>

"Thank you officer," he says while shaking his hand.

"Are you ready to leave Jabba?" The skinny one asks the fat one, he doesn't reply... just waddles out the door.

Mimi, Lester, Trish, and Dez come in asking if they're okay and to tell them they're heading home to give the two some space and they'll all be back tomorrow for Austin's birthday.

_AUSTINS BIRTHDAY! Oh shit, I totally forgot! _Ally thinks to herself.

"TRISH COME HERE!" Ally yells before she could leave.

She tells Trish where her money is at her house so she can buy Austin a new IPhone, since his was taken by a wacko. She agrees, says goodbye, and then leaves.

A few minutes later the doctor walks in.

"Mrs. Da- Moon, you are to go tomorrow at 8 if you promis to rest well," he says smiling and leaving.

"18 tomorrow. Ooooh, someone's getting old!" Ally jokes around wile nudging Austin on the arm.

"I know right! So, you're still gonna marry me?" He asks smiling.

"But we haven't arranged anything, there's no time," Ally says. "But yes, I do want to marry you," she adds.

"I'm Austin Moon... I get anything I want, when I want," he says smiling mischievously

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS NOT THE END! I REPEAT, THIS IS <strong>_**NOT **_**THE END (Or anywhere near! Im gonna see if I can get more than 120'parts/chapters') I'm gonna have the best time ever with the next 2 chapters ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CONTEST RULES<strong>

**I need you guys to give me 1 celebrity guy and 1 celebrity girls (Between ages 15-21) Here's what you have to do though... tell me why you want that celebrity and what you like&dislike about my story :) You've got until 5 :30 tomorrow (about 19 hours) until this contest ends. #leggo **

**REVIEW**


	57. AN4

_**CONTEST HAS COME TO AN END!**_

**Okay, more people sent in PMs rather than reviews, but thats alright! I would use Ross Lynch, but I'm kinda already using him as Austin, and his name for Austins manager :( Sorry.**

**I had 5 votes for Cody Simpson, so I'll use him as one of the guys. (The other is Harry Styles)**

**I also had 3 votes for Debby Ryan, so I'll use her as one of the girls (The other is Taylor Swift)**

**Again, a special thanks to everyone who entered in my first contest! It definitely WONT be the last one, so keep an eye out for more!**

* * *

><p><strong>I've been getting a lot of questions as to when this story is gonna end... Well, I <strong>_**will **_**let you guys know that I am not even half-way done with my story and (SPOILER ALERT) the next few chapters will be just about the wedding day! :) I'm gonna try and go for over 100 chapters/parts.**

**Well, thats all for now folks;)**

**-Taylor**


	58. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

It was true, he does get everything he wants. Well, about 99% of the time he does.

"So, we're getting married tomorrow then, huh?" Ally says excitedly.

"Yep, by the end of the day tomorrow... You're going to officially be Mrs. Moon," he replies smiling.

Ally gets a weird feeling as he says Mrs. Moon. It's almost as if its not real. 3 years ago, Ally thought she'd never see him in person again... but here she is now, about to marry her crush since high school. Austin pulls her in for a hug.

Ally's love for Austin was just... unexplainable. They were inseperable, like siamese twins. Everything about him just made Ally feel every cliche she was supposed to feel, the heart-warming feeling, like melting, the sparks, the butterflies in her stomach... she experienced every one of those feeling everytime he says her name.

Every thing about him made Ally smile. His voice, his smell, the way he walks, laughs, everything. It was like fate for Austin to splash Ally on the road that day a year ago. It was almost as if it were meant to be when Austin left 3 years ago and he was meant to find her beaten on the ground. Like it was meant for them to be put through all these trial and tribulations to see if their love they felt for eachother was real, and it was.

It was more than real, more than the ordinary teenage love story, even bigger than the Twilight Love Affair... Nobody knew just how far Ally or Austin would go or do to make sure the other is happy and safe.

What makes Ally love Austin more and more everuday is just the simple fact that Austin has stood by her through EVERYTHING. And if that isn't love, she doesn't know what is.

"I love you Austin," Ally whispers while running her fingers up and down his arm.

"I love you too," he replies.

"No Austin, I really mean it. I'm not just saying that cause were getting married... I mean it with all of my hear," Ally says snuggling closer to him.

"I know Alls, and so do I," he whispers.

Ally sits and just soaks up the moment. Even though they were in a hospital... again... it was moments like this that mean the most. Ally doesn't know how he does it, but he takes her breath away by doing absolutely nothing. He makes her heart beat like crazy and he doesn't even have to be in the room. Just the mention of his name gets Ally going.

Ally starts to wonder what the future is gonna be like.

_Get married, move houses, get a job, have ki- _Ally stops herself. _Have kids? Well, thats not for sure now because some psycho stabbed me over jealousy. I know Austin wants kids really bad and I am the one not giving him his dream. This is all my fault._

Austin sees Ally slipping away into her thoughts, so he coughs loudly and Ally snaps back into reality.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asks while nugding her arm.

"Oh, nothing," Ally replies turning on the TV.

"Aussie Hottie Cody Simpson is stopping in Miami to do some colab work with Big Time Rush and Justin Bieber... in other news, Harry Styles from the British-Irish band One Direction gave a show-stopping solo performance at the KCA last night," a woman says in a fake 'presenter' voice.

"Now, those are two boys I wouldn't mind meeting and having a good time with," Ally says perving at the TV.

"Ally, you dropped something," Austin says.

"What?" Ally asks while looking on the bed and floor.

"Your dignity," Austin laughs. "You have the worlds finest sitting right infront of you and here you are chasing after other men!" He adds while laughing even harder, causing Ally to laugh.

After they finally settle down, Austin starts talking again.

"Well, I don't know about Cody buy I can definitely get my boy Harry down to see ya," he says.

Allys mouth practically drops to the floor.

"No. Way." is all Ally can manage. She turns around so she is facing Austin.

Austin nods his head.

"Okay, just don't blame me when I leave you so I can get a bit of Styles loving," Ally laughs.

Austin starts to sing 'What Makes You Beautiful' and she can't help but blush and smile.

* * *

><p>Ally turns of the TV. She leans in to kiss Austin, he kisses her back and she can feel him smiling mid-kiss and she can't help but smile too.<p>

"He can't compete with come Moon loving though," he says smirking and kissing Allys neck.

"You are so cocky," Ally laughs.

"Am not," Austin pouts. "And besides, I KNOW that Styles is NOTHING compared to Moon."

"Well, I'd have to get a bit of action from Harry before I can tell ya," Ally says.

Austin nudges her arm gently, hoping she's just kidding.

"Nope, you're right. Moon Loving is by far the best, the best I ever had," Ally laughs and winks at Austin.

"Well, c'mon then. You gonna get your Moon on or are you gonna leave me like this?" Austin says while taking off his shirt. He starts kissing Ally everywhere like crazy.

"Austin, were in a hospital. And may I remind you of a slight problem," Ally says pointing to her stomach and then his casted up leg.

"Awh, c'mon Alls. I'll be very, very, VERY gently. It'll be my last time before I turn 18," he says smiling.

It was a really lame excuse, but Ally gave in.

* * *

><p>He was gently, very gentle, like he said he would be. His warm hands and lips against Ally's skin made her tingle. He made Ally feel as if she were on Cloud 9.<p>

Austin collapses beside Ally, trying to get his breath back. Ally looks over and realizes it 12:01 am.

"Happy birthday gorgeous," Ally says while kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realize that 99.999999% of my chapters are all Allys POV. Sorry 'bout that, its just easier to write for her since I am a girl. Um, I'll try and work on Austin POV chapters here soon, I promise! #Review<strong>


	59. Chapter 55

**The Dorito Coco Taco from Taco Bell... is Heaven in a hard-corn shell. Lol, seriously though... its the best thing I've had in a while. I definitely recommend that you guys go to Taco Bell and buy one. :)**

**Chapter 55**

As soon as Austins head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. Ally lays down next to him and wonders what today (Its past midnight) was gonna be like. So many questions ran through Allys mind.

_Wherre am I gonna wear?_

_Where are we getting married?_

_Who's gonna be there?_

_What about the best man? or the bridesmaids?_

_Food? Entertainment? Security?_

_Are Austins fans gonna hate me more than they already do?_

It all just seemed so unreal to Ally. Even though she knew it was gonna be a busy day, she couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure if it was because she was excited or stressed about the whole situation, so Ally grabs her songbook out of her bag and began writing.

* * *

><p><em>Dear SongbookJournal/Diary,_

_The day has finally come! I, Ally Marie Dawson, am going to be marrying Austin Shor Moon! Oh my gosh, I can hardly contain all this excitement and stress right now! I figure writing in you will blow off some of this anxiety!_

_I wonder who'll be doing my makeup? The better be talented because of this huge bruise Josh left on my face. _

_I don't know much... I don't know who's giving_ _speeches, who's decorating, or who all is even coming! Austin said he's got it all handled, so I'll just leave him to it._

* * *

><p>"Song Idea!" Ally says to herself while scribbling away the lyrics as they came to her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There's somethin' 'bout the way<em>

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_

_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss,_

_It's flawless,_

_Really something,_

_It's fearless._

_Oh yeah_

_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me head first_

_Fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_

_Oh-oh_

_Oh yeah_

* * *

><p>Ally fell asleep sitting up with her pen still in her hand.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun shines through the blinds and Ally can hear the faint sound of the television, which wakes her up?<p>

"Teen heart throb Austin Moon weds today. Is this a mistake?" Ally hears the woman say?

"What does she mean mistake?" Ally asks herself while flipping the TV off. Ally was so fed up with the papparazzi and the news, but she didn't want to put a damper on anything today - her wedding AND Austin birthday.

Ally looks over to her right searching for Austin to wake him up with a birthday kiss, but thee space next to her is empty.

"Austin?" Ally calls out wondering where he is, but there's no answer.

* * *

><p>The next couple of hours are boring as she sits and waits for Austin to come back from wherever he is. The door knocks and Allys hear begins racin as the door opens.<p>

"Austin where did yo- Oh, its you," Ally says disappointed

"Well, nice to see you too Ally," her dad laughs.

"Sorry Dad, its just Austin wasn't here when I woke up and he's been gone for a while. He knows not to leave me because of everyt-" Lester cuts her off.

"Ally, he's off planning your special day. He told me to tell you that when you woke up. Oh and he loves the new IPhone you got him, just what he needed! Especially for today. He's got a lot to do, but Mimi, Ross, and his whole team is helping," he explains smiling.

"His team? Everyone is already here? Within a day? Well, Austin doesn't mess around," Ally says laughing.

"Nope, so you're coming back to my house, I've got your dress and Trish and some other people are waiting to see you," he explained.

"Who?" Ally asks curiously.

"Just people, you're gonna freak when you see them!" She says excitedly. The doctor interupts Ally's chance of asking who again. He tells her she is free to go and congrats.

As Ally fights her way through the papparazzi to the car, she's gripping her stomach because the pain hasn't completely gone. They're shouting all kinds of weird questions, but Ally blocks it out and jumps into the car.

The whole ride home, Lester keeps going on and on about who's at the house just to torture Ally. All of a sudden, A Billion Hits comes on the radio and Allys heart begins to race. As she hears Austins voice on the radio, she realizes that this is it. She's marrying him. She's gonna be Mrs. Moon.

In a rush of excitement, Ally starts singing along at the top of her lungs and Lester joins in.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the fouse, Ally and Lester has to fight the papz again to the door. Ally realizes that this is her life now as long as she's with Austin, but she didn't care.<p>

Trish literally jumps into Ally's arms as soon as she walks through the door, smiling, hugging, and talking a mile a minute.

_Same old Trish _Ally thinks to herself. She really did miss her best friend though.

Ally runs upstairs quickly. She changes into soffee shorts and a cut off volleyball shirt, brushes her hair, and comes back downstairs.

"So, where are these people that I'm gonna freak out about then dad? And I seriously hope you haven't told them any of those baby stories," Ally says giving Lester 'the look.'

"They're in the family room and FYI, I don't embarrass you!" He says while pushing her into the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure you don't. You do it every ti-" Ally shuts up immediately when she realizes who sat on the couch...

**The song is Fearless by Taylor Swifts. All rights go to her. #Review**


	60. Chapter 56

**Remember when I said I would reply to every review I got? Well, since I am getting so many reviews, that I can't do that anymore! :( So, if you want me to answer a question or just wanna say hi or anything, send me a private message.**

**Chapter 56**

* * *

><p>Two of the most beautiful guys (Well, aside from Austin) were staring back at Ally.<p>

"Well, say something then," Lester whispers to Ally and she shush's him immediately.

"Oh my God," Ally says in shock.

"Hey, you must be Ally, the pretty young thing who stole my bro Austins heart," Harry Styles says laughing while kissing Ally on the cheek.

Ally could have just fainted right there, but somehow she managed to keep her cool on the outside. On the inside though, she was screaming.

_I-ITS HARRY! HOLY FUCKING LORD ITS HARRY STYLES! HARRY STYLES JUST KISSED ME! OH MY GOD! DAYUM HE LOOKS FIIIINE! AND DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT ACCENT!_

"I know you you are," Ally says smiling.

The other person clears his throat and jumps to his feet.

"Uhm, Harry, step aside. Cody Simpson is in the building," Cody laughs and kisses Ally's other cheek.

"No wonder why Austin snatched you up the moment he saw you. My bro's got good taste," Harry laughs, winking and flashing an adorable smile to Ally.

Ally smiles back and blushes. She plays it cool, when she really wants to just fangirl over them.

"You guys here for the wedding? I hope it wasn't any trouble getting here at the last minute," Ally says them.

"Naw, Austins our boy. We gotta come for support, and I gotta do my best man speech," Harry says.

"You're the best man? I thought I was?" says Cody all confused.

"Nah, Austin said if Dez didn't want to do it that it was me. Besides, you're the entertainment," Harry explains.

"Pfft, entertainment? Don't play with me bro. You're the entertainment... and if Dez doesn't wanna do it, and I'm best man. I bet you my grammy's on it," Cody argues.

"But I don't have any solo grammy," says Harry. He has a total of 7 grammys, but he shared them with his band One Direction.

"Thats cause you ain't a beat, like myself," Cody boasts.

Ally just stares in awe as Harry Styles and Cody Simpson argue over who was best man at her wedding. She knew Dez would want to do it, Dez has been friends with Austin since forever. Ally can't help but laugh.

"Where's Austin?" says a girl sitting behind Ally.

"Im not sure," Ally replies still looking at Harry and Cody.

_Hold an a second, who was that? _Ally asks herself. She turns around to figure out who it was.

A girl a few inches taller than Ally was leaning against the wall. She had straight blond hair that looked a lot like Austins. She also had the same brown eyes Austin had. She was wearing a short and sleeveless black dress and her hair was curly.

"Who are you?" Ally asks curiously.

"Austin must not talk about me much," she says laughing. "But my names Rydel Moon, I'm Austins older and only sister," she says smiling.

_Oh my God _Ally thinks to herself. _This is Rydel? Austins sister? She's way prettier than I thought she was!_

"Oh, nice meeting you, Im A-" Rydel cuts her off.

"Ally. Austin talked about you all the time back in high school. You're way prettier than I thought you would be," she says pulling Ally in for a hug.

"Thanks," Ally says while releasing from the hug.

"It's gonna be nice having a sister," Rydel laughs.

"I'm right here Ry," Austin says to her, but looks at Ally smiling.

Everyone in the room was talking, but to Ally, it felt like she and Austin were the only ones there. She ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"Now, I brought those two here on one condition," Austin says pointing to Cody and Harry, who were in a heated battle of Mario Kart.

"The condition is... No leaving me for either of them," Austin laughs.

"Ohh, I can't promise you that," Ally says keeping a straight face. Austin gives Ally a weird look which breaks Ally. She busts out laughing and Austin kisses her.

They were interrupted by Harry and Cody. Harry had Cody in a headlock and was accusing him of cheating.

"Yo guys. You're in your twenties and you're acting like 3 year olds," Austin says chucking pillows at them and then diving on top of them.

Ally sits next to Rydel on the couch and watch Austin, Cody, and Harry play fight like a bunch of immature brothers.

"Alright dudes, thats enough. You cross the line when you touch my hair," Austin says dead seriously while jumping to his feet and fixing it. Everyone laughs at him, even Rydel.

"Um, boys, don't you have a wedding to be planning?" Lester shouts.

"Oh shit, yeah! C'mon guys, we need to go," Austin says. He walks over to Ally and kisses her for a long time. It gets interrupted by Harry pulling on his shirt.

"Get a room Moon," he laughs and start heading out the door.

"See ya later gorgeous," Austin says.

Harry and Cody give Ally and Rydel a kiss on the cheek goodbye. As they're walking out, Ally can hear them still arguing.

"Whoops, there's a wall there Harry, don't walk into it," Cody says pushing Harry into it and Ally and Rydel crack up.

Ally makes small talk with her soon-to-be sister-in-law for the next 10 minutes when the doorbell rings. Ally can hear Trish talking and laughing with her dad. She stands up when she enters the family room.

"Ready for the next surprise?" Trish beams. "But OMG how cool was Harry and Cody!" she fangirls.

"Whats the next surprise!" Ally asks. Just then 2 people walk into the lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter... and I'm gonna post at least 2 more parts today :) Oh, and I love my mom... she bought me One Direction's new album Up All Night, and I love it! Haha, I saw it at Walmart, and I was like 'MOM MY HUSBAND IS ON A CD COVER!' and the faces of the WalMart workers were PRICELESS! Best believe, if an Austin &amp; Ally album comes out, I'll be the first to buy it! <strong>

**IM CLEANING MY ROOM RIGHT NOW, SO I'LL WRITE/POST THE REST LATER GUYS! I SWEAR I WONT SLEEP UNTIL I DO! **

**#review**


	61. Chapter 57

**Gave up on cleaning my room, I got creative and didn't want to lose it... :P**

**Chapter 57**

"Okay, we need to get you dressed. Your hair needs to be done and your makeup. I'll do your hair, and Debby can do your makeup. Trish, you can make sure she's all perfumed up and the shoes and stuff are ready," the girls says. "Oh, by the way, I'm Tay-" Ally cuts her off.

"You're Taylor Swift," she gasps. She looks exactly the way she does in magazines and videos, only prettier.

She smiles. "Yup, thats me! And this is D-" she cuts her off again.

"Debby Ryan," Ally says.

"Hey Ally," she says smiling. "Austin called us this morning and asked if we wanted to be bridesmaids, and well... it's Austin, how could we say no!" Debby laughs

_Yup, she definitely want him _Ally thinks to herself. Rydel and Trish were thinking the exact same thing and exchanged looks.

Ally didn't have time to ask or answer any questions because Taylor already had her in a chair fixing her hair. Ally really enjoyed their company, Taylor was just as funny as Austin and Debby was suprisingly a sweet-heart. Ally was glad Austin got them as bridemaids instead of his other celebrity friends.

* * *

><p>Ally spent the next 2 hours of the day messing aroung, giggling and joking around with Trish, Rydel, Debby, and Taylor. It felt as if she'd been friends with them forever.<p>

"Oh gosh, I don't even know what I'm wearing!" Ally says panicing as Debby finished Allys makeup.

"Oh, Austin picked a dress for you," her dad yells from the kitchem, obviously eaves-dropping. "Its in your closet," he adds.

_Oh no, _Ally thinks to herself as she walks upstair to her bedroom. _Boys aren't supposed to pick clothes for girls, what if I don't like it? Im gonna have to wear it because I've got nothing else._ She hated the fact that it was so last minute.

Taking it out of the closet, Ally lays the black cover on her bed. She was dreading unzipping it to see the dress inside. She didn't even know if it _was _a dress. Knowing Austin, he would have bought something that showed a lot of skin so he could perv.

Ally laughs to herself and pulls down zipper, expecting to see a bikini or something. Ally gasps as she hold up the most beautiful dress she has ever seen.

It was more like a prom or cocktail dress than a wedding dress, but Ally didn't mind. Ally was actually relieved that the dress wasn't white or long and flowy, she didn't really want a traditional wedding. The dress was short, finger tipped length and strapless. I was a bright yellow and was ruffled on the bottom. The top part was a bit poofy and had beautiful black lace covering it. It had a slim black belt attached to it.

There was just no way Austin picked this out by himself, Mimi and Trish HAD to have helped him.

Allyy stripped off her clothes and slipped the dress on. She stared at herself in her mirror. She admired how the dress fit to her curves perfectly.

Allys eyes moved from the dress to her hair that Taylor had done. She had done an amazing job. It was half-up half-down and hung down to the middle of her back. It had thick, loose curls. The way Taylor did it, was perfect.

Ally examined the make-up Debby had done, and was really shocked. Her eyes really stood out. She did a beautiful smokey eye on Ally, and lined her eyes and it was just... breath taking. It was like looking at a completely different person.

"Show us Ally!" They all shouted up the stairs.

Ally walked to the top of the staircase and everybody in the room gasped.

"So, I look okay?" Ally asked worried.

"You look beautiful baby," Lester says crying.

"Alright Dad, no need for the water works. All I did was get dressed," Ally says laighing and walking down the stairs.

Ally noticed that Trish, Debby, and Taylor were wearing red bridesmaid dresses. They were simple dresses that hugged their curves nicely, and each had a red bow around the waist.

"Wow, you all look stunning," Ally says.

Ally looks down at their beautiful heels and realizes that she was still bare foot.

"I don't know what shoes to wear!" Ally says hoping Trish had that covered too.

Trish smiles and hands her a box of new shoes. Ally takes them out. They were black and had staps for around the ankles and fit like a sandal. She put them on, and they make the dress more perfect.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ally says.

"WHAT!" Everyone asks worriedly.

"I'm getting married," Ally says in shocked and everyone laughs.

"Are you ready to go? Mike just texted me, he's waiting for us outside," Mimi says.

"Mike?" Ally asks.

"Our dad," Rydel explains.

Ally gets nervous. She'd never met Austins dad, and he didn't even like Austin too much to begin with. Trish sprays Ally with Taylor Swift 'WonderStruck' perfume and they all file out the door one by one...

* * *

><p><strong>ONE DIRECTION WAS ON E! TONIGHT, INSIDE EXCLUSIVE, AND ANOTHER NEWS CHANNEL! Anywhoo, what did you think of this chapter? I had a lot of fun writing this one too!<strong>

**REVIEW :P**


	62. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Fighting the papparrazzi off, Ally and the rest of the group managed to reach the limo that was waiting to pick them up. It was such a rush to get to it that they all tried to get in at once. As soon as Ally got herself situated and seated, she noticed there was a man sittig next to her dad. Glasses were being passes around along wht champagne. Even though Ally and Trish were underage, Lester said they could have 1 glass.

"Which one of you lovely ladies is Ally?" he asks smiling at Trish and Ally.

Ally clears her throat and puts her hand up like a dork. _Why didn't I just say 'i am'?, _Ally thinks to herself.

"Nice to meet you Ally, and welcome to the family," he says raising his glass.

Ally smiles and says thank you while twiddling the ring on her finger. This was it, no turning back now. So far, the day was whizzing by before her eyes and soon enough, she would finally be with Austin.

"So, where are we even going?" Ally asks Mike.

"To a place that Austin said was very special. I've seen it, it looks beautiful," Mike replied.

The only place Ally could think of was the hospital since they spent about 90% of their time there, but Ally doesn't think he'll have them get married at a hospital.

Ally looks out the window and sees hundreds of teenage girls who stood behind metal barriers with huge bodyguards in front of them. They were going nuts as the limo passed, probably because they thought Austin was in here.

The smell of perfume, hairspray, and lipgloss lingered in the limo and Ally downs her glass of champagne to try and calm her nerves. Lester, Mimi, and Mike were chatting, Taylor and Debby were fixing eachothers hair, and Trish was reassuring her that everything was going to be fine.

The car stopped and Ally really thought her heart was gonna expload from beating so fast. On the surface Ally looked calm, but on the inside she was screaming : _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_

Ally needed a moment to herself in the lime before she got out and Trish stayed behind with her.

"Are you okay Ally?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just- I can't believe this is it," Ally says with a shaky voice.

"C'mon then!" Trish says excitedly and dragging Ally outside of the limo. Ally gets rushed into a red satin tunnel made of silk before she could even make out where they were. The tunnel was long, so long that it actually took 10 minutes for everyone to even get to where they were supposed to be.

Ally can smell the ocean in the air and realizes that you were at the beach - the place where she and Austin had sex for the first time.

Finally getting out of that tunnel, Ally steps in sand and realizes this is where she was meant to stop. She looks ahead and sees TONS of people sitting in chairs just talking. Ally fought the urge to chew her hair.

Dez, Harry, Cody, and Louis were standing upfront. Ally wondered where Louis came from, but then pushed the thought out of her mind. Evidentally Harry and Cody were still fighting over who was the entertainment because Harry kept pestering Cody. Cody was getting irrated and pointed at something. Ally followed his finger to whatever he was pointing at, and BAM, there he was.

The most beautiful person Ally had ever seen was standing at the front. With his hair so perfectly in place and a smile so amazing it made Ally tingle, he was dressed in a tux with a tie that matched the color of Allys dress and a red boutonnière. Just looking at him made everyone invisible for a few seconds, like they were the only 2 on the beach.

The only thing Ally could hear was her heartbeat, like time was frozen. He made her weak at the knees without even doing anything. She loved him so much, more than life itseld.

For some reason, Ally began tearing up. She didn't know whether it was the bad year she's had or emotions or nerves, but this is what she has been waiting for since she was 14.

"Ally, are you ready?" Mike asks while everyone is getting in position,

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Ally replies gulping and looping his arm around hers.

**NOT. EVEN. CLOSE. TO. THE. END. OF. THIS. FANFICTION. (The wedding theme is Black, Red, and Yellow... or, the Austin & Ally theme colors) Review :)**


	63. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Holding her Auslly necklace and Mike's arm, she knew this was it. Up ahead, Cody and Harry settled down and took their place as groomsmen next to Louis. The bridesmaids took their places and the guests went silent. Ally could see Austin was straightening his clothes and hair.

Ally noticed that there was no piano. Just then, R5s version of 'Marry You' starts playing and the guests turn around in their chairs staring at Ally.

Ally never liked being the center of attention, so it was awkward with everyones eyes on her. Ally smiled anyways and took a step forward out of the tunnel. The gentle breeze blew Ally's hair a bit out of place, but she didn't care.

The red, yellow, and black decorations made Ally's eyes gaze around the place in shock. So much effort and detail had been put in such on short notice. Ribbons, Candles, Flowers, Ballons. Everything. On some of the balloons, the word 'Auslly' was printed in fancy silver writing.

The scene and moment took Allys breath away and her smile grew to a grin from ear to ear.

Walking down the aisle after the bridesmaids, Ally just stared ahead, forgetting all the people in the crowd and just focusing on Austin, who hadn't turned to look at her yet. Ally could hear the gasps and whispers from the crowd about how nice she looked. As she got closer, she realizes that Dez was not only the best man, but also the ring bearer. On a black satin pillow sat two rings that glistened in the sun. Harry, Louis, and Cody stood beside him.

Austin turned around when Ally was just a few feet from him and he just stared at her, checking her out.

The Fray had stopped playing the piano, the bridesmaids and groomsmen straightened their postures, and Mike kissed Ally on the cheek and sat down.

Austin took Ally by both her hands, pulled her in and kissed her like no one else was on the beach.

"Ahemm," the minister coughs. "You're not supposed to do that until _after _the ceremony," he says laughing and so does everybody else in the crowd.

Ally looks in the crowd and sees some people she's seen before... Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Justin Bieber, Big Time Rush, and the skinny police officer. She knows the fat one must be around somewhere, and sure enough, he's in the back taking up 2 chairs and shoving Krispe Kremes in his mouth. Ally turns back to Austin.

"You look incredibly beautiful and stunning," he whispers.

"So do you," Ally says squeezing his hands tightly.

* * *

><p>The ceremony so far has gone good, and the awkward part arrives.<p>

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister says addressing the crowd.

The beach is dead silent for about 7 seconds and Ally turns around and whispers "thanks guys," to the crowd. They all laugh.

This day had been perfect. The sun was shining, people were smiling and crying happy tears, and the waves crashed on the shore as she and Austin did their vows.

"I, Ally, take you, Austin, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," Ally says trying her hardest not to cry.

Austin takes the ring from the pillow Dez is holding and placed it on her finger and Ally did the same thing when the minister instructed her to.

Ally looks up at Austin. Staring at him made her heart melt... those chocolate brown eyes, those perfect lips and even his cute little nose made her fall in love again.

"Do you, Ally Marie Dawson, take Austin Shor Moon to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Ally smiles at Austin and says I do.

By this point Ally can hear the bridesmaids, Mimi, and even her dad sniffling. Harry and Louis were pulling funny faces at Ally, and she tried her hardest not to crack up.

"Do you, Austin Shor Moon, take Ally Marie Dawson to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Without hesitating for even a split seconf, the words 'i do' come out of Austins mouth which forces a tear to fall from her eye.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister says but before he could finish the sentance, Austin had already grabbed Ally and kissed her passioately.

As Ally kissed back, she could hear Harry and Cody yell 'Get Some Austin' , along with whistling, cheering, and clapping from everyone.

**REVIEW! :D**

**Okay, a fan of my story sent me a PM asking me to read and spread the word of her story... and thats what I'm gonna do! Her username is Austinandally4ever and her story is called 'Auslly Tears and Trials'. I read it, and so far its great! So go read and review her ;) Here's the link:**

**(fanfiction) .net/s/7925261/1/Auslly_Tears_and_Trials**

**-Taylor**


	64. Chapter 60

**Here's what you have all been waiting for... AUSTIN POINT OF VIEW (: If it sucks, I'm sorry... I'm not a guy, and I don't really know what goes on in their minds.**

**Chapter 60**

As the kiss ends and Austin releases Allie from the embrace, he takes the moment to soak up what happened. Everyone was cheering and clapping, but Austins thoughts drowned it all out and all he could do was smile at the fact that he was all hers... she was finally Mrs. Ally Marie Moon.

Austin didn't think she could look more beautiful than she already is, but today she proved him wrong. Her brown eyes, glossed lips, and the smell of her perfume made his heart race a mile a minute.

_How can someone be so perfect? _Austin asked himself.

Ally noticed Austin was staring at her and she held his gaze for a moment before she kissed him again. Her touch made Austin want to hold her tight and never let go.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. Her breath made his hair move and it tickled, but Austin didn't care, he just picked her up and spun her around as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As Austin walked back down the aisle and through the tunnel hand in hand with his wife, he couldn't believe that he had finally found the perfect girl. The girl that loved him for him and not the fame or money. That fact alone made Austin want to give her the world.

"So Mrs. Moon, did you like you dress and everything?" Austin asks, leaning her against the wall of the tunnel and kissing her. When Austin pulled away she started crying.

"Whats wrong... I thought you liked everything?" Austin asked worridly.

"I do, I love it all. It's perfect... you're perfect. And by the way, these are happy tears stupid," Ally says laughing and pulling him in for a hug. Austin placed his hands around her waist and just stood there in silence, just admiring the moment.

"C'mon, time for pictures," Austin says breaking the moment and wiping the mascara away from underneath her eyes.

When Ally looked up at Austin, he knew that very second that she was his main priority, just him and her against the world... Auslly forever.

* * *

><p>The next hour was a complete blur. Everyone was rushing around fixing themselves for the photos and chatting away.<p>

"Can I have the bride and groom please," the photographer shouts.

Standing infront of the ocean with the sun setting behind them and standing by place where Austin and Ally had their first time together, he couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be.

"1...2...3...smile," he shouts. Even though Harry and Louis weren't in the picture they shouted 'CHEEEEESE' as he clicked the button and the camera flashed.

Austin quickly kissed Ally on the lips. As their skin touches, Austin knew officially knew that she was the only girl he ever wanted to kiss again.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Austin whispers in her ear.

Ally didn't say anything back, just smiled. Austin didn't need her to say anything, that smile plastered on her face said it all.

"Can I have you three and the bride here now," the photographer shouts pointing at Harry and Cody and Louis.

Austin makes his way out of the shot and to his mom who is crying and giving him a lecture about how proud she is and don't go getting her pregnant again because theres no rush.

Austins smile fads and he drowns out his mom with his thoughs. He thinks back to the time when the doctor gave the news regarding Ally and him having kids. Even though he said he MIGHT not be able to get her pregnant, he still had faith. Having children with Ally would complete his life, it'd be the one thing that would connect him to her.

Austin glances over to see Ally getting her photo taken. She was up on Louis back (piggyback style), Harry was kissing her left cheek, Cody was kissing her right one, and she had the biggest smile on her face.

Austin knew that they wanted her, he could see it in their eyes... but they couldn't have her cause she was officially his. She seemed to be enjoying the kissing though, which made Austin laugh.

"The bride and groom now please. Over here cutting the cake," the photographer shouts. It was the first time that Ally saw the cake, and of course it made her cry.

"Stop crying Alls," Austin laughs but she just cried more. Austin pulled her in for a hug.

"WHY IS THERE A BIG SLICE MISSING!" Austin shouts. Everybody steps aside revealing the fat officer finishing up the last bite.

"It wasn't me," he mumbled with a mouth full of food and icing on his face. "Okaym it was me, but I shared my donuts with you at the hospital so you owed me... Sharing is caring," he adds.

The skinny officer apologizes on his behalf, but everyone, including Austin & Ally, were laughing too hard to even notice.

So turning the cake around so the missing piece wouldn't be shown, Ally and Austin pose for the picture, but its interupted by a body guard yelling.

**In my one chapter... I meant for Austin to say you guys are 18 instead of 20 to Cody and Harry. Sorry about the confusion! :P**


	65. Chapter 61

**Still Austins POV ;)**

**Chapter 61**

Austin had no idea what was going on or why the body guards were shouting, so Austin left Ally with Louis, Harry, and Cody so he could go investigate.

"Yo Ross, what's going on?" Austin asked Ross, who was pretty shaken up.

"Two dudes outside were tring to get in. They ended up fighting and one of them stabbed the other," he blurts out.

Austin knows exactly who the 2 guys are - Dallas and Josh. Austin clenches his fist in anger that they would even _try _to ruin this day for Ally. She doesn't deserve this, a girl as perfect as her deserves all the love in the world, and the way they were acting made Austin want to strangle them.

Ross saw the anger in Austins eyes and persuaded him not to go out there for Allys sake. "Austin, just let security deal with it man. I'll tell everyone it was just crazy girls trying to sneak in. Just go back to Ally and don't worry, I got this," he said pushing him back slightly. Austin knows his manager is right, and he wasn't in the mood to go to prison, so he makes his way back to Ally.

Ally finished up a photo with Louis and walked over to Austin.

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"Just a couple of girls tryna get to me," he replies, kissing her forehead.

Ally sighs in relief, and Austin thinks he's done the right thing by not telling her who was really out there and what really happened.

After the pictures wer done, Austin did some mingling and introduced Ally to everyone. They all seemed to like her, she just had this charisma that attracted everyone to her, especially Harry and Cody.

Austin couldn't concentrate on anthing that anyone was saying, so her left Ally to chat to everyone while he slowly snuck off to the sand where he and Ally had sex for the first time. The sun was just about nearly gone below the horizon and he could faintly hear everyone chatting and mingling.

Austin looks down at the ring on his left hand. Tears start to fall from his eyes and into the sand, leaving little dark shapes. The emotions had finally kicked in and he realized just how intense today was. Everything had gone perfect and to top it off, he got to marry the girl he's loved since freshman year.

Austin thought it was crazy how deeply in love with Ally he was. Infact, he missed her so much right now, even though she was right around the corner.

It was the best feeling in the world to know that he was gonna share his life with her, even better than that rush Austin always gets before performing on stage.

"I knew you'd be here," says a beautiful voice that made Austin smile instantly.

"Why aren't you in there?" Austin asks Ally, who is staring at the ocean.

"Same reason you aren't," she replies sitting down next to him.

"Whose suit blazer are you wearing?" Austin asks noticing her dress under a black blazer that engulfed her tiny body.

"Oh, Harry gave me his because I was getting really cold," Ally says.

"He want yo' body," Austin laughs.

"Well, too bad cause I'm a married woman," she replies and kisses Austins cheek.

"Remember this spot?" Austin says grinning at the memory.

"Of course, how about we relive the moment?" She says.

Before Austin could even answer she was taking off his blazer and shirt and kissing him hard. As much as he wanted her right now, it was definitely the wrong time to be doing this, but she made it so hard to say stop. Pushing her body against his into the sand, Austin kissed her lips and neck and ran his fingers up her thighs and under her dress.

"Austiiin? Ally? You guys out here?" Someone shouted.

They both stopped getting their Moon on and immediately sat up straight.

"There you are! Why are you out here for? Everyone is inside waiting for them speaches," Dez says noticing that both of them look a bit out of sorts.

"Ohh, I see. Austins getting his Moon on? I'll give you guys a moment, but we really need to get the show on the road," he laughs and walks back inside.

"And I was just starting to enjoy that," Austin says laughing while putting his sirt and suit blazer back on.

"Well, theres always tonight. After all this," Ally replies kissing his cheek. They both walk back inside, hand in hand.

**Bed time! Night :3 (Review)**


	66. Chapter 62

**Still from Austins POV**

**Chapter 62**

"Ahh, there you are! People want to make their speeches and eat. What were you doing that couldn't wait?" Mimi nags. Austin looks over at Ally who is already looking at him and smiling.

"Oh, nothing important," he laughs.

"Well, anyways... go and sit down at the head table over there with Ally," she orders. Austin shakes his head, worldwide teen sensation and his mom still bosses him around.

Dez, Harry, Cody, Liam, Trish, Taylor, and Debby are already sat down at the head table and Allie and Austin sat in the middle. Everyone else were sitting at round table in front of them.

Austin taps a glass gently with a knife so he can get everyones attention.

"Firstly, I'd just like to thank everyone here for coming on such short notice. We appreciate it so much. And secondly, I'd just like to point out that I have the most amazing, incredibly beautiful and stunning wife who I'd be nothing without. I wanna rewind back to the moment I first spoke to her, it was in the Sonic Boom Music store on December 4. Some say it wasn't perfect, you know, cause she was yelling at me, but I knew right away she was a good kind of different. We've come such a long way since then, had so many ups and downs, but we've come out stronger than ever and she knows she has my support no matter what. She's the reason I breathe, the reason I get up in the morning, and every moment with her... i fall more in love. It's been almost 3 years since this perfect girl has walked into my life, and I thank God each and every day for bringing her to me and I pray she never leaves. Ally Marie Dawson, I will continue loving you until the day I take my last breath. Thank you for completing my life," Austin says turning to her.

The guests are all crying and clapping at his speech. Even the fat police office stopped eating for a second to clap. Ally kisses Austin as he sat back down and he can feel her wet tears on his face.

"That was beautiful," Ally says through tears.

"Wow, thats gonna be a hard speech to follow," Ross laughs while standing up to give his.

"Well, I haven't know Ally for a long time, but that doesn't matter. What matters is the way I see how happy she makes my man Austin here. I see the way his face lights up when she walks in the room, or after he recieves a text from her he's a bit happier. Its small things like those that make a perfect love like the one these two share. I've been mentoring and managing Austin for 2 and a half years now, and I haven't seen him much this past year. For a man to drop everything he's doing, especially someone as busy as Austin, just proves the ammount of love he has for her. I wish you two the best. To Austin and Ally!" he says while raising his glass for a toast.

Harry and Cody stand up at the same time to give their speeches by mistake because they didn't know for sure who was going first.

"Man, sit your ass down," Cody says to Harry.

"I stood up first, you sit _your _ass down," Harry protests.

Everyone laughs because they are all fully aware of the pettty arguments they have been having all day.

"Well, who has the most awards? Ha, I win so sit down," Cody says pushing Harry.

"Well, who do the ladies love the most? Ha, I win so _you _sit down," Harry says.

"What are you talking about? Ladies love me!" Cody says.

"Pfft, aside from your mamma and grandma?" Harry laughs.

"OH MY GOD, BOTH OF YOU JUST SIT DOWN!" Trish screams. They jump and sit down really fast and eveyone laughs.

"Austin... Ally... I just wanted to say congratulations. I wish you both the best of luck, and Ally, welcom to the family!" Mike says.

Everyone claps again and then rushes to get some food laid out on the tables. Austin and Ally didn't eat though, just sat hand in hand at the table, chatting away and waiting for the entertainment.

**"I like girls who eat carrots." -Louis Tomlinson. :)**


	67. Chapter 63

**Back to Allys POV! Hoped you guys liked seeing things from Austin's for a while! ;)**

**Chapter 63**

Everyone had moved to a different part of the beach that Austin had set up for the party for the night. There was a dance floor, a stage, and loads of food. The different colored lights wizzed around and flashing dimmed and the DJ called Ally and Austin out to the dancefloor.

"We're gonna be slowing things down in the house now for the lovely bride and her groom. Where's my boy Austin and his wife?" he shouts.

Even though Ally hated everyones eyes on her, she grabbed Austin by the hand, and made their way to the dancefloor and everyone makes a semi-circle around them.

As Ally gently places her arms around Austins neck and he places his hands in the smalls of her back, 'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade started playing and Austin quietly sings the song in her ear while rocking back and forth. The moment was mesmerising.

"You have no idea what you mean to me," he whispers.

Instead of answering Ally kissed him.

As the song came to an end, the lights stared flashing and everyone clapped again.

"Time for the entertainment. Everybody make some noise for HARRY STYLESSSSSS!" The DJ shouted. Everyone cheered and chanted his name as he ran on stage.

Music started playing and he started singing 'One Thing.' Ally couldn't help but stare because she thought he looked gorgeous and he was singing her favorite song.

* * *

><p>After dancing for a couple of hours with Austin, Trish, and Dez, Ally and Austin went outside for some fresh air. Walking toward the ocean so they could feel the water, Ally could still hear Cody Simpson performing. All of a sudden, a bunch of girls came running towards them both and started shouting Austins names, bombarding him with kisses and hugs. It happened faster than Officer Snorlax could finish off a donut.<p>

"Woah, what the hell. Who are all of you and how the fuck did you get in here?" Austin blurts out trying to remain calm.

"I'm Ariana... I'm Katy... I'm Gabriella... I'm Abby... and I'm Courtney," the all said smiling and gasping because they can't believe they just met Austin.

"How did you get in here?" Ally asks, but they ignore her and carry on throwing themselves at Austin.

"Austin we love you soooo much. Can we get a picture and some autographs please?" the one named Gabriella asks trying to catche her breath.

"Wait, how did you get in here? I have security everywher- you all must be some sort of ninjas," Austin laughs.

"Well, we just HAD to see you," Abby says smiling hugely.

Ally felt a bit awkward amd angry at the same time that these girls would be so inconsiderat and disturb their wedding day.

"Can you please leave? Incase you haven't noticed, it's out wedding day," Ally said trying to remain calm.

Again, the girls ignored her like she wasn't even there and continued flirting with Austin. Ally got up and walked away in an angry mood because Austin didnt even try to support her.

"Ally wait..." Austin shouted. As he got up and walked away, Courtney yelled after him.

"We came all the way from Australia to see you and we didn't even get to talk with you!"

Ally felt a little bad, but it _was _her wedding day, and she wanted Austin all to herself... was that too much to ask for?

"Aight, you lovely ladies wait here and I'll be back in a second," he says running over to Ally.

"Austin its our wedding day, just come back inside," Ally snaps.

"But they're my fans. They came all the way from Australia. Just let me spend half an hour with them pleade?" he pleads.

Ally didnt feel like she was being unreasonable, it was the one special day she had been waiting for and all she wanted was Austin by her side.

"Just tell them you'll see them tomorrow," Ally says.

Funny enough, they heard her say that and Katy said they're heading back to Australia tonight.

"I've gotta talk to them, they're my fans," Austin says.

"And I'm your wife, which is more important? You know what, just talk to them. I don't give a fuck," Ally says stressing out and walking away. Austin doesn't protest, he just goes and sits between Abby and Ariana.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Harry, will you marry me?<strong>

**Harry: ...**

**Me: Harry? Helloooo?**

**Harry: ...**

**Me: Don't be shy Harry!**

**My Mom: Stop talking to your posters Taylor! **

**#REVIEW :D**


	68. Chapter 64

**Vas Happenin' Guys? ;) Uhm, I would have posted this yesterday, but a close friend of mine died yesterday. He was 15 and had a hole in his heart, and before they could get him into surgery his heart stopped. I miss him so much, but I realize that now he is in a better place now with no more pain and suffering... so, here you guys go.**

**Chapter 64**

* * *

><p>All Ally wanted was for her wedding day to be happy. She was supposed to share it with one she loved and here she is, sitting inside the bathroom alone away from everyone. Even the bathroom was decorated and the mirrors had Auslly written on them in fancy black cursive. Austin had gone through so much effort and he couldnt even tell a few fans to go home.<p>

The mens bathroom was just opposite the girls and Ally could hear some guys outside, it sounded like they were drunk because they were laughing like crazy and slurring their words. Accidently, they walked into the girls bathroom and noticed Ally standing there. It was Harry, Louis, and Cody. They were each holding bottles of drinks.

"Oh hey Ally, why are you in here?" Cody asked confused.

"Well, because I'm a girl last time I checked. And maybe you all should checl yourselves?" Ally laughed, pointing to the 'Ladies' sign on the door.

"Oh shit, see Harold I told you it was the other one," Louis says and he and Cody start laughing. Harry pays no attention to them though, he's just looking at Ally.

"My name is _Harry... _not Harold, so ease up on that lad," Harry said.

Louis and Cody didn't answer, they put their drinks down and went into the stalls to do their business, even though they knew it was the ladies room.

"Hey Ally, you look amazing," Harry said touching Allys arm.

"Thanks, where's Niall, Zayn, and Liam?" Ally asks.

"Oh, they got on the wrong flight so they're in California right now," Harry laughs. "Where's Austin?"

Ally remembers he's on the beach with fans and Ally gets angry.

"Who knows," Ally says shrugging your shoulders. She could hear Louis and Cody singing 'Dont Stop Believing' by journey in the stalls, which made Ally laugh hard.

"So, why are you in here and not with Austin?" Harry asks. Before Ally could answer, Louis was shouting "DONT STOP, BELIEVING! HOLD ON TO THE FEEEEEELIIIING!" which made Ally laugh even more.

"Because, he's off trying to impress his fans rather than me," Ally says trying hard not to laugh at Louis.

"Oh... well, I think you're gorgeous and if you were my wife, I wouldn't let you out of my sight for even a second,"he says and then kisses Ally lightly on the lips.

Ally didn't pull away, infact Ally kissed him back. As Ally heard the toilets flushed, Ally pulled away and thought about what she just did.

Louis and Cody din't see anything, they just stumbled out of the stalls belting out Never Say Never.

"We're going now Ally, are you coming?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," Ally said.

"Yeah, me too. I need to talk to Ally," Harry shouted to Louis and Cody who had tripped walking out the door but were still laighing.

"I'm sorry Ally, I don't know why I kissed you. I should have known better, just don't tell Austin please, I don't wanna be the one who ruins your day," Harry says apologizing and panicing.

"Don't worry Harry, it's okay! I won't say a word, lets just forget it happened," Ally said reassuring him.

"Alright love, but you _did _kiss me ba-" Ally cut him off.

"Forgetting it, remember?" Ally laughs and so does Harry. They both leave the Ladies room and catch up to Cody and Louis, but they were still on the floor laughing.

* * *

><p>It took 7 minutes to help them up, but after they got them up and moving they headed to the dance floor and danced with them for about an hour. Even though Ally was having a great time with Louis, Harry, and Cody... it just didn't feel completely right without Austin.<p>

"I'm gonna go find Austin," Ally shouted to Harry over the music, and he offered to come along.

"So, where are we gonna look?" He asked.

"He's down at the shore with some fans, you don't have to come if you don't want to," Ally says, she doesn't want to ruin his night.

"It's alright Ally, I'll leave when you find him," he laughs.

The whole walk down to the shore, Harry made Ally laugh til it hurt, literally because her stomach still hurt from where she got stabbed. Ally could hear laughing and moaning. She figured they were laughing cause Austin was a funny person, but why the hell were they moaning?

As Ally got closer, things became more clear. Her heart stoppedd and she stopped breathing for a second. Out of reflex, she grabbed Haryy's hand and sqeezes really tight cause she couldn't believe what she was seeing...

Bottle of alcohol surrounded Austin and a blonde girl was on top of him, kissing him hard and was starting to shove her hands down his pants...

* * *

><p><strong>"My worst habit is getting naked... al the time." -Harry Styles.<strong>

**I may have typed Liam instead of Louis... sorry. I think Harry has a thing for Ally... "SHE'S MINE!" And yes, i will be quoting one direction in my end authors notes ;) #Review**


	69. Chapter 65

**My friend: If you could be anyone for a day, who would it be and why.**

**Me: Harry Styles and I would look at myself naked all day...**

**Chapter 65**

"Ally, lets go back inside," Harry says, pulling he away so she'll stop looking.

"Nope. I'm going over there and I'm gonna kill her... and him!" Ally screamed.

The blonde girl, Ariana looked up, immediately jumped off of Austin, grabbed her bag and ran. Ally went to run after her, but Harry pulls her back.

"She isn't worth it," he says trying to calm her down.

As Ally reached Austin, who was laughing hysterically laying on the sand, she kicked him really hard in the arm.

"OUCH, what was that for? And who are you?" He was so drunk, he couldn't even tell who his own wife was.

Ally knew that whatever happened wasn't Austins idea because he hardly ever drinks alcohol, so she eased up a little bit, but not a whole lot.

"What the Hell do you think you were doing? I told you to tell them to leave, but noooo you insisted on them staying, Well, I hope that ruining our wedding day was worth it," Ally shout through tears, still holding on tight to Harry's hand.

"You're beautiful. Do you have a boyfriend? I'm guessing its him because you're too fine to be single," Austin says laughing and slurring him words. Ally gritted her teeth trying not to yell about him, Ally was mainly upset that those fans would be so heartless to do this to Ally on her special day.

"Harry, can you go get a security guard please?" Ally asks. Without hesitation, he ran to get one, leaving Ally and Austin alone.

"Ohhh, I know you! You're Ally," He says slurring his words.

"Welcome to five minutes ago you dumbass," Ally says sarcastically. "I can't believe you would do this Austin, on out wedding day," Ally adds.

"Oooh, who's getting married? I like weddings," he says.

"We did, you fucking idiot," Ally snaps with no emotion in her voice.

"Dont call me a fucking idiot. I'm not the one who dated two psychos and had them fight outside the wedding, dumb bitch," he slurred angrily trying to stand up but collapses in the sand.

"WHAT!" Ally shouts in shock. Before Austin could answer, Harry had come back and the security guard picked Austin up.

"I'll take him to your house so he can get some rest and sober up," he says.

"And what do you expect me to tell everyone?" Ally says sad nd angry at the same time.

"Uhh, just say he's around," the guard says.

_Why should I have to lie? Justin was meant to be with me, at my side. How could the day go so perfect, and then change in an instant? _Ally asked herself.

"C'mon Ally, lets go back inside," Harry says while the guard carries Auting away, who was acting like a three year old.

Back inside, Ally put on a fake smile and blocked everything that just happened out of her head for the sake of Austin. Even thought she wanted to go hom and sort stuff out, she dances and mingled.

"Where's Austin? I have a present for you both," Mimi said while Ally went to get a drink.

"Oh, um. He's around here somewhere," Ally replied with a heart sink feeling.

* * *

><p>The hours passed, and it reached 3 am. Everyone was walking out, kissing Ally and thanking her for the ivite and going on about how much fun they had. Cody and Louis were the last two to leave because they were staying at a hotel near by, which Ally thought Harry left for earlier.<p>

"Where's Austin?" They wondered.

"He's home already. He had a little too much to drink," Ally explained.

"Thats mah boy," Cody laughs and Ally gives him a funny look

"Thanks for coming and performing tonight ladies," Ally says laughing. They playfully hit her arm and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, and if you and Austin don't work out, you know whe-" Louis cut Cody off.

"Man leave her alone," he says laughing and pushing him through the tunnel. Louis turns around and makes a phone with his hand, holds it up to his ear and mouths 'call me' before leaving.

Ally laughs to herself and offers to help clean up, but Mimi tells her to go home.

"I'll take you home," Harry says out of nowhere.

"I thought you left 20 minutes ago?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, but I left my phone here. So, you coming or what?" He smiles.

"Yeah, bye Mimi!" Ally shouts walking out of the tunnel.

**MY 60 POUND DOG JUST SAT UPON MY SISTERS 5 POUND DOG! :) Review :P**


	70. Chapter 66

**Hmmm, anyone else going to see Hunger Games on Friday? I am! :)**

**Chapter 66**

* * *

><p>"Where are you staying tonight?" Ally asked Harry as she climbed into his car.<p>

"Well, Louis and Cody have probably crashed at the hotel, so I figure I'll just go with those drunks and get drunk myself," he laughs. "So, what hotel am I heading to?" he hads.

"Oh its not a hotel, we have our own house. Just keep following this road," Ally replies.

"You have your own house with Austin?" he seems shocked.

"Yeah, he bought it for us. It's in my dads name though." Ally explained.

"Wow, so you got your own house, married... whats next? Kids?" he laughed.

"Well actual- nevermind," Ally stops because she wasn't sure she could finish the sentence without crying. He see's the look on Ally's face and asks whats up.

"Nothing, I don't want to bore you with my life. Take a right here," Ally says pointing.

"Awh, come one. Just tell me! I'm a really good listener," Harry says smiling.

* * *

><p>Instead of bottling her feelings up, Ally let it all out to Harry, who was actually a veerry good listener. They got to Ally's house hours ago, but they stayed talking in the car until it was 5:30. He couldn't beliebe all the drama with Dallas and Josh or how she got stabbed and might not be able to have kids.<p>

"Wow, you've gone through some serious stuff Alls. I have some serious respect for you keeping a smile on your face," he says smiling and touching his cheek.

"Only reason I have this smile is because of that dork in there,"Ally says laughing even though she was mad at Austin, he is the only reason for her smile.

"Well, thats good. Good you've got something to keep you going in life. You're a stunning girl and I know we only met you today, but it feels like i've known you for ages. Austin is a lucky guy," he smiles.

Ally gets out of the car and walks round to the drivers side, opens the door and gives Harry a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?" He asks trying not to smile.

"Just to say thanks for being there for me. You're the first person I've spoken to about this other than my friend Trish," Ally explains.

"Was she that short latina girl who kept messing around with Dez?" he asks.

"Yup, sound like her," Ally says. She gives him a hug and walks up the drive.

"Just give me a call whenever you need me Alls," he laughs and drives off.

_Time to go and talk to the idiot, _Ally thinks to herself while turning the key in the lock of the door. Ally steps inside and all she hears is silence. She kicks off her heels and makes a funny noise when her feet touches the carper, it felt really good finally getting out of those shoes.

Ally goes and gets a glass of Mountain Dew and heads upstairs, holding her stomach because it hurt too much from all the craziness. After changing from her beautiful dress to a pair of sweats and a cut off shirt, brushes her hair, and wipes up her makeup... Ally finally drags herself into bed.

The tiniest bit of sun shone through the gap of the curtain and reflected rainbows off of her diamond earring.

Austin was moving in his sleep and as he turned over to face her, Ally realizes that he was gripping ahold of something tight. Ally couldn't tell what it was because he held it so close to her chest. Ally tried to get it from his grip without waking him up, and after 15 minutes she finally got it.

_What the hell is this? _Ally asked herself while turning it over. It was a picture in a frame of her and Austin that day at the beach. They weren't looking at the camera, they were looking in eachothers eyes. Ally doesn't remember him taking a picture, he probably had someone do it without telling her. Ally sat there stroking his face on the picture, remembering how amazing that day was.

"Ally..." he says, which made her jump cause she thought he was asleep.

"Wait... we need to talk before you say anything," Ally says.

* * *

><p><strong>"NO! Jimmy protested." -Louis<strong>

**"It's Terrence... T for Terrence, E for errence..." -Harry Styles**


	71. Chapter 67

**Whether or not I post another chapter tomorrow all depends on **_**IF **_**and only **_**IF **_**I score tickets to this concert in Virginia (its in May). If I don't, I'll post 1 chapter and an authors note telling you how pissed off I am... If I do, well... I'll post 7 WHOLE CHAPTERS! Sound like a plan? Okay, lets go!**

**Chapter 67**

* * *

><p>Even though Ally said she wanted to talk before he said anything, he still carried on talking, trying to explain what happened when she left him on the shore.<p>

"They offered me a drink, I said yes. Next thing you know I felt dizzy and everything started spinning, and thats why there was loads of bottles everywhere. I didn't know what was going on Ally, I was out of it I swear! You gotta believe me!"

Ally remembers what Dallas had done to her drink, so she did believe him because of the way he described how he felt was exactly how she felt after drinking her contaminated drink from Dallas.

"Alls say something please. I swear I had no idea what was happening (VAS HAPPENIN!). I could move a little but it was hard to and then she got on top of me and I ju-" Ally cut him off.

"Shhh," she said trying to calm him down because he was about to cry. "Its okay, I believe you. I just don't understand why you didn't tell them to leave when you had the chance. I was more mad at the fact you stayed with them on our wedding day, not the fact that bitch had her filthy hands all over my man," Ally adds laughing.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should have told them to go but they were my fans, well, atleast I thought they were anyways... but you were right, next time anything happens like that I'll definitely lis-"

Ally cuts him off by kissing him, she can feel Austin smile and he sighed in relief as they came up for air.

"I thought you were gonna leave me," Austin says.

"Leave you? After everything we've been through you thought I was just gonna up and go? Nah, it's gonna take a little more than that. And by the way, thats not an invitation to do something else stupid," Ally laughs and playfully punches his arm.

"Ouch," he says squirming in pain.

"Oh sorry, I kicked you there didn't I... my bad," Ally says rubbing his arm gently.

"How'd you get home?" He asked.

"Harry gave me a ride. He stayed til the end cause he knew I was upset," Ally explained.

"I should really thank him for looking after you," Austin suggest.

"Oh... um, yeah if you want. I mean, I already said thanks so its up to you if you want to or not," Ally says feeling guilty for kissing Harry in the bathroom at the wedding.

"Yeah, but I'm glad it was him other than Louis or Cody, they would have tried kissing you or something. Harry's cool," he says picking up his phone.

"You know, he's probably at the hotel having fun with Louis and Cody. Why don't you wait until tomorrow to text him. You know, when he's not drunk?" Ally says calmly, even though she's panicing inside that Harry might say something cause he's drunk.

"Hmm, good idea," he says kissing Ally's cheek.

"So, how'd the rest of the night go?" he asks a bit ashamed that he missed it.

"Umm, really good actually. I saw Trish and Dez actually flirting, I know, weird right? And Louis and Cody went around telling girls the other had an STD. Harry and I got to know eachother, and I also met the rest of your family," Ally says laughing.

Austin laughs too but then his face saddens.

"I really am sorry Alls, that was the one night we were supposed to spend time together and I screwed up. I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise," he says pulling Ally closer to him.

Ally rests her head on his chest and listens to his heart beat. They sit there in silence for a while and then Ally remembers what he had said about Dallas and Josh.

"Were Dallas and Josh really there?" Ally asks with a heart sink feeling.

"Yeah. I just didn't want to put that on your shoulders because you would have been a nervous wreck. Don't worry though, Ross handled it and I'm pretty sure they're in prison cell right now wishing they never showed up," Austin says kissing her head trying to reassure Ally. Austin could see how tired she was so he started singing and playing with her hair and as usual, Ally was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

><p>Ally awoke to the sound of Austin grunting and making some pretty unusual noises. When she opened her eyes fully and read the time on the clock, she couldn't believe she had slept in until 5 in the PM. She rushed to get out of bed and she didn't realize that she walked into a pile of boxes.<p>

"Ouch," she said stepping back and realizing the whole room was filled with present like boxes.

"Happy wedding day to us!" Said Austin bringing up another box.

"They're for us?" Ally asks shocked.

"Yup, its the perks of having celebrity friends... kickass presents," Austin laughed. "IS THAT ALL OF THEM MOM!" He calls downstairs and Mimi walks in out of breath.

"Yes... I'm leaving now because I know you two want privacy, so byee! Oh, and this is from me," she said giving Ally a kiss and handing Austin a white envelope and then leaving.

"Oh Lord, where so we start?" Said Austin looking around the room and raking his fingers through his hair.

"That one," Ally said pointing to the envelope in Austins hand.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER!<strong>

**"Harry doesn't have turtles. I used to have turtles, but there dead..." -Liam Payne  
>I used to have turtles too, but they died in a horrific accident where I dropped my hairdryer into the tank. Haha, just kidding! They all got stuck under a seashell in the tank and drowned, basically it was suicide.<strong>


	72. Chapter 68

**Long stories short... No, I didn't get the tickets. They were only presale so I'll try again tomorrow. Sorry I didn't upload last night, my friend who passed away... his viewing was last night and funeral was today. I'm so torn up right now and numb-feeling, but I decided to upload one part. Sorry for the inconvenience you guys...**

**Chapter 68**

* * *

><p>Austin shuffled his way carefully passed the boxes trying not to knock them over and sat down on the bed.<p>

"I wonder what it is," Ally says curiously as he ripped it open.

"Its a letter from my mom," he says unfolding the paper. As he did, a couple things fell out. Ally picked up the things which looked like cards and turned them over. They were tickets... airline ticked.

"Ally... we're going on a honeymoon to Spain," he said reading the letter, but Ally already figured that out because she read the tickets.

"It's tomorrow night, do you wanna go?" He asked.

"Want to go? Obviously I do!" Ally blurted out.

"Settled then. By the way, I was gonna sort out a honeymoon for next week myself but now I guess I don't have to," he says smiling.

"I NEED to go shopping! I'm gonna call Trish and go to the mall," Ally says excitedy.

"You've got plentl of clothes here," he says frowning.

"It's not juist for clothes... okay, maybe it is but who care?" Ally says laughing.

"Not that you're gonna be wearing much clothing for most of the time we're there anyways," he says winking at Ally.

"Yeah, 'cause I'll be in a bikini on the beach," Ally said. Austin gave her the 'thats not what i meant' look. Ally laughs and pins Austin down on the bed.

"I know," she said kissing him and then gettin up. He pulls her back down and pins her down too.

"Don't go. Stay," he says inbetween kissing Ally.

"I need to go shopping. If you let me I'll buy you something. Well, buy me something... for you," Ally says biting her lip.

Clearly Austin couldn't resit Ally when she does that because he went to take her top off.

"Austinnnnn, not now! We have stuff to do! When I get back we can," Ally says pulling her shirt back down and pushing him off.

"Uhg, but I want you now," he whines pulling a pulling a puppy dog face. Ally just ignores him and texts Trish from his phone.

* * *

><p>Trish is happy to go shopping, so Ally jumps in the shower and gets ready while Austin opens some more boxes.<p>

"Oh... Louis bought you a charm bracelet!" Austin shouts.

Ally runs out from the bathroom a little bit enthusiastic that Louis got her something and Austin raises and eyebrow.

"What? He's hot and he got me something," Ally says laughing and opening the box. It was a silver bracelet lying on a purple mini cushion. It had loads of charms on it but still had space to add more. Ally noticed he put a carrot charm on it, one that said 'Hazza' in purple diamonds, and another one that said 'Auslly' in silver.

"Oh my God, this is so pretty!" Ally says putting it on. "What did he get you?" Ally adds, asking Austin.

"An XBox with loads of sick games!" He says like a little kids with a huge grin plastered on his face. A car horn beeps from outside, and Ally knows its Trish.

"I have to go now, thats Trish. You finish opening all these boxes and I'll be back before you know it," Ally says kissing him and walking away.

"Make sure you do get me that something," he shouts which make her laugh. ALly heads out the door and jumps in the car with Trish, who was texting away.

"Oooh, who are you texting?" Ally asks like she was a middle schooler.

"Harry Styles... you know, from One Di-" Ally cut her off.

"Yeah, I know who he is. Why are you texting him?" Ally asks kinda snappy.

"He texted me this morning and I went to get drunk and have sex with him, Louis, and Cody," Trish explains.

Ally's face was pure shock, and Trish started laughing.

"They were so drunk that they walked to the beach and they needed a ride home. Then we all got to talking and then you texted and now here I am!" Trish laughs.

"Don't be getting involved with Harry. He's not right for you," Ally blurts out without even realizing it.

"Calm yourself Ally, we're only texing. Although we did kiss, but he was really hungover," Trish says laughing.

Ally knew he'd end up hurting her. If he gone and kissed Ally on her wedding night, then she couldn't imaging what he'd do to Trish.

"TRISH! Uhg, why couldn't you have gone for Justin Bieber, i dont know," Ally nags.

"Who are you? My mother?" She laughs and Ally laughs too because she didn't want shopping to be awkward because of a petty fight.

* * *

><p>On the car journey home, Ally sat in the passenger seat of Trish's Malibu and took out everything she bought: clothes, clothes, and more clothes!<p>

"Woah, you bought the whole frickin mall!" Trish laughs. "Oooh, whats this?" she says flicking some underwear she bought herself for Austin.

"Just a little something," Ally laughs.

"Yeah, sure is LITTLE alright," Trish says still laughing and checking her phone.

"You're seriously not still texting him are you," Ally sighs.

"Oh relax! He's cool and I'm just having a little fun, nothing serious," she replies as she pulls into Ally's driveway.

"When are you leaving?" she asks leaning over and talking through the passenger door Ally just got out of.

"Tommorow night, for 3 weeks. I'll come see ya during the day though," ally says closing the door.

Trish honked the door and Ally hauled all her bacgs through the door. She noticed the lights were off.

"AUSTIIIINNNNN?" she called, but there was no answer...

**I'm gonna go cry myself to sleep now and also get ready to buy me my tickets tomorrow at 10 :) **


	73. AN5

**Vas Happenin? My name is Taylor and this is my Authors note ;)**

So, I'm still upset about my friends funeral today... Looking inside the casket, it was like he was sleeping, not dead. I was expecting him to open his eyes and just be like 'Gotcha guys!' Losing someone who use to be close to you is probably one of the worst feeling you can have. At first, I didn't really cry or anything, just a little sad... then when I saw him in that casket today, motionless, dead, I lost it. I cried and cried and I just couldn't stop. It was hard to believe that I had talked to him only a day before he died and its even harder to believe that I won't see him every day in the hallway before lunch and that I'll never see his smiling face alive... ever again (until I die and go to Heaven with him). I'm all mixed up... its confusing, i'm mad, i'm sad, i'm numb... I just don't know what to think honestly. All I have to do is just except the fact that he is in a better place where his heart doesn't give him troubles anymore, where he can run and exercise all he wants without his heart stopping, and without out all the pain and sorrows of this world. I'll miss Nick... but I'll see him again someday.

Soo, about the tickets on sale tomorrow. I'm gonna have to wake up at 8 am tomorrow to make sure I can get online before the Directioners and Directionators can crash the site again. Haha, and also I need to take a shower. If I get the tickets, I'll write another author note and let you know how excited I am! And if not, well thats life and there'll be other concerts. Uhm, I have to walk in my towns Easter Parade tomorrrow starting at 2 and I wont be home until after 4... so I wont be posting any chapters before then. And whether or not I get the tickets to One Direction doesn't determine whether or not I'll post more chapters tomorrow. **I WILL POST CHAPTERS TOMORROW REGARDLESS! **Just because I didn't get what I want doesn't give me the right to deprive you of my chapters!

So, wish me luck tomorrow guys! I really do need it. I'll be praying hard tonight to God that if it's his will for me to go to the concert, then let it happen. I honestly don't care at this point _where _my seats are... as long as I get to breathe the same air as them is an honor! Haha, thank you guys for understanding... if you have anything you want to ask me, just send me a PM! I've got like 2 PM-chats going on right now and I love them!

-Taylor Styles ;)


End file.
